Harry Potter and the Secret of Lady LeGrange
by Allie P. Keaton
Summary: Harry and Hermione finally admit their feelings for one another, but other people are less than thrilled. They face their final year at Hogwarts, discover secrets from their past and deal with the betrayal of someone close to them. Rating could change.
1. There's Something Sexy About The Rain

**A/N**: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic (it's been posted elsewhere) but I figured I could post it here and see what other people think. It's not done (it'll probably be obscenely long...sorry about that) but so far, I generally like it. Also, I don't have a beta, so sorry if I make a couple of mistakes. Some of the chapters are a bit shorter than others, but I'm really neurotic about stopping points. I've changed a few things from the original version, like the chapters are a bit longer. I hope you guys like it!

xoxo Allie

July 30, 1997-10pm

The rain fell steadily outside, but Harry Potter didn't even notice. The raven-haired boy was in his room at 4 Privet Drive, packing his meager belongings into his trunk. He was leaving the Dursleys froever in a few more hours. His elation at this thought could hardly be expressed. He wasn't quite sure where he was going yet, just that he was definitely going. His best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, had planned on staying with him at the Dursleys, but Harry hadn't wanted them subjected to his relatives. As it was, he had convinced Hermione to go to France with her parents, and Harry was sure Mrs. Weasley was keeping Ron busy with preparations for Bill's wedding.

"I could always go to Grimmauld Place," Harry thought aloud, "or I could head to the Burrow early. But that would mean seeing..." he broke off as a petite redhead filled his thoughts. It wasn't that Harry disliked Ginny, he was just afraid of the inevitable post-breakup awkwardness. And there would be awkwardness in abundance. Even moreso since Ginny had been owling him constantly, begging to be taken back, claiming that he was playing the hero. 

"Well, she would think that, wouldn't she?" Harry mused, "that is why she likes me after all. Because she thinks I can't be happy unless I'm chasing Voldemort," he spat. Ginny's assessment couldn't be further from the truth. She didn't seem to understand that Harry hated being the Boy-Who-Lived. The real Harry was so very different from the image the public held of him. Only one girl could see the true Harry, but he tried to push thoughts of her from his head as well, though for a completely different reason...

Harry was also a little hesitant to go to Grimmauld Place though. Harry hadn't been there since Sirius's death just over a year ago. The loss of his godfather had hit Harry extremely hard, and he had found it difficult to express his grief. It became even more difficult after he had seen Snape kill Professor Dumbledore in the astronomy tower. _Still though, being back in Sirius's house, even with all the memories, would be so much better than Ginny hanging on me all the time._

Harry was jolted from his reverie by a soft hoot from the window. A gorgeous snowy owl held a bit of parchment in her beak. Harry ran a hand over her soft feathers as he took the parchment from her. "Thanks girl," Harry murmured. Hedwig hooted softly again before flying to her perch, where she drank from her water dish. Harry unfolded the parchment and read the neat, familiar script:

_Harry,_

Bring your things and your arse downstairs. It's time for you to glow this popsicle stand (Harry laughed at this)_. Besides, I've missed you! _

Love, Hermione

Harry grinned while he tossed the last of his socks into his trunk (a gift from Dobby, naturally). Grabbing Hedwig's cage, he crept silently into the hall, being careful not to wake the Dursleys. Once he was downstairs, he tiptoed to the front door and opened it to find his best friend on the other side. She seemed startled to find the door suddenly open, but grinned at the sight of those familiar emerald eyes. Harry stepped back to take in Hermione's appearance. Her normally bushy brown hair was plastered to her head, with a few tendrils curling around her face. She was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans under a pink slicker, but Harry couldn't help but notice her protruding nipples through the thin, wet fabric of her shirt. Harry couldn't remember a time when he had seen someone look so...well, frankly HOT, in the rain. _What the bloody hell are you staring at her for? She's your best friend! Stop staring at her breasts! But they're so lovely! That's not the point! What about Ron? He's probably pummel you! Probably..._

Hermione's voice snapped him back to reality. "Harry!" she squealed, rushing into his arms. He held her tightly, noting that she smelled faintly of magnolias. The feeling of her body pressed against his gave Harry chills, but he managed to maintain his composure. "Hermione! What are you doing here? Merlin, you're soaked! Come in, but please be quiet. The Dursleys are sleeping." He heard her mutter "_silencio_" before she laughed and looked at him again. "Problem taken care of." She cast a drying spell on herself as Harry motioned her to the sofa and sat next to her.

"I know you didn't expect this, so I'm sorry for surprising you-"

"Don't worry," Harry assured her, "it's a pleasant surprise." He caught himself staring at her again, and quickly looked away.

A slight pink tinged Hermione's cheeks as she continued. "Remus asked me to come get you and bring you back to Grimmauld Place. He would have come himself, but he's recovering from a nasty bout of...er...wizard's flu."

"That's perfect!" Harry exclaimed, "I was planning on going there myself."

"I can apparate us there if you like," Hermione said. "I've gotten the hang of side-along apparition."

"Actually, as the rain's let up,"-a quick glance outside confirmed this-"I was kind of hoping to fly. I know you're not comfortable with it, so you can apparate is you li-"

"Harry," Hermione cut him off softly. "I won't be afraid if I'm with you."

Her chocolate eyes met his emerald ones as he grinned. She shrunk his belongings as he released Hedwig into the night. After leaving a note for the Dursleys, they huddled under his invisibility cloak and mounted his Firebolt. "Hold on to me," he whispered back to her, and she clenched her arms around his waist, her cheek resting softly on his back. She breathed in the soft scent of his soap and sighed contentedly. Harry pushed off, and they took off into the velvety black sky.


	2. Come Fly With Me

**A/N**: Well, here's chapter two. I'm not sure whether I'm going to take out the smut that occurs in later chapters or not. Let me know if you think there should be smut. I'm okay with smutty scenes, but I'm a lot better with silly little fluffy things. Also, people who have reviewed this story in it's original form have said it seems a bit too focused on one thing for about the first seven chapters, but I promise you, there IS a plot, and chapter eight will certainly not be one-track. So stick with me kids!

xoxo Allie 

Hermione's eyes were clamped tightly shut as they made their ascent. Harry, looking back, noticed and laughed softly.

"Hey," he said gently, "it's okay. Open your eyes."

Hermione hesitantly cracked one eye open before opening both eyes widely. When her eyes were opened, she let out a small gasp. "Harry! It's beautiful!" The lights from the towns below twinkled against the dark backdrop of the countryside below them. "I never realized that flying could be so exhilerating!"

Harry laughed. "Hang on tighter Hermione," he said. Once he felt her arms tighten around him, he flew into a loop and then made a small dive. He could hear Hermione breathing heavily, and he could feel her chin sticking into his back

"Harry James Potter! What were you thinking? We could have died!" Hermione squealed in her best prefect voice. 

"But it was fun though, wasn't it?" he asked, tossing her an impish grin over his shoulder.

Hermione found that grin disarming. "Well, yes," she admitted reluctantly, "but you could have given me a warning."

"Would you have let me do it if I had warned you?" he asked skeptically, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, probably not. Just don't do it again, I'm feeling a tad queasy. You know I'm not a frequent flyer."

"So," Harry said, " how has your summer been so far?"

"I spent a few weeks in Nice with my parents. Usually we go to Lyon, so it was exciting to explore a new part of France. I've been at the Burrow for the past week, but Remus came and got me today. I don't think I've ever been happier to see him. That man has perfect timing. Ron was driving me insane!"

"What do you mean?" Harry's curiosity was piqued.

Hermione flushed. "It's kind of embarrassing really. I sort of thought that I fancied Ron, so I kissed him to be sure."

"What's so embarrassing about that?" Harry asked, his face contortedin confusion.

" Oh Harry, it was awful! It was like kissing my brother. The fact that he's a sloppy kisser didn't help much either. He's like a plunger! I felt like a puppy was licking my face. Although that probably would have been more enjoyable." Harry laughed at this while Hermione continued. "I guess Ron felt otherwise though, because he kept following me around trying to kiss me. He doesn't seem to get the hint that I'm not interested."

"Have you said, 'Ron, I don't want to snog you. Please stop trying.'?" Harry asked, amused

" Not exactly. I don't want to hurt his feelings, so I've been trying to avoid him. I have dropped several anvil-sized hints though. He just doesn't seem to understand. He really is a daft git sometimes."

"Sounds like an accurate description," Harry chuckled. _So Hermione's not interested in Ron..._

"What about you?" Hermione quipped. "Why were you going to Grimmauld Place instead of the Burrow? I thought you'd jump at the chance to see Ginny."

"Quite the opposite, really," Harry replied. "She thinks I dumped her to protect her, which I suppose is partially true, but I dumped her because I didn't really reciprocate her feelings. Ginny wanted to be with the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry. I can't be with a girl who doesn't want me. I know this probably sounds horrible, but I think Ginny was sort of just a means of release for me. I felt alone with you an Ron constantly rowing, and she took away the lonliness. I'm grateful to her for that, but I couldn't be who she wanted me to be, and I couldn't feel how she wanted me to feel." Harry was incredibly aware of Hermione's soft breasts pressing into his back.

"That makes sense," Hermione said, "and it doesn't make you a bad person. I'm really sorry you felt so alone. I would never want you to feel like I wasn't there for you. Last year was a bit strange for all of us. Many things about last year are things I wish we could change. But it's in the past. Nothing we can do about it now. All we can do is be there for each other now."

"And I will be, Hermione. I'll always be there for you." Harry gave Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I know that Harry, and I'll be here for you too." Once again, Hermione settled her cheek on Harry's back.

The bright lights of London twinkled up at them. "This is absolutely breathtaking," Hermione said softly. "I've never seen anything quite so beautiful."

Harry turned back to her and smiled. "Neither have I Hermione," he breathed, "neither have I."

Harry gently landed the Firebolt in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. Checking to make sure they were alone, he removed the cloak. Hermione smiled at him as he offered her his hand to assist her.

From inside 12 Grimmauld Place, a pair of eyes staring at them through a darkened window narrowed as they watched Harry help Hermione from the broomstick.


	3. Get This Party Started

**Disclaimer**: I've forgotten it in this story too so far. Sorry about that. I don't own Harry Potter. I just like to borrow him and his friends sometimes. There's really no point in suing me either. I'm a freshman in college. Perhaps if you won, you could win my American History book.

**A/N**: Well, the third installment is longer than the previous two. Still to come: Hermione's secret birthday gift for Harry. Also, I'm giving them electricity, okay? Okay.

xoxo Allie

After a moment, the house appeared to them. Somewhere in the distance, a clock chimed midnight. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, kissed his cheek, and whispered, "Happy birthday Harry."

He held her tightly for a moment before stepping back. "Thank you," he said in a hushed voice. Noticing the darkened windows, he said, "Do you think Remus went to bed?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied, "but let's go inside. I'm cold." Harry put his arm around her for warmth and steered her toward the door. Harry turned the knob and entered the house. Hermione flipped the light switch.

"SURPRISE!!!" Harry could hardly believe his eyes. Practically everyone he knew was packed into the foyer.

"Hermione, did you do this?" he asked. A very becoming blush creeped to her cheeks. "Yes," she replied. He pulled her closer, gave her a little squeeze, and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you. This is amazing."

Hermione was struggling to accept that this little exchange had actually happened. He had never been quite so touchy-feely with her before. It was almost as if he felt something more for her. _ Could he actually like me? Of course he doesn't, silly girl. You're best friends. He probably just missed you. He's still suffering from losing Dumbledore and Sirius. He probably just wanted human contact. He just got caught up in the moment_.

Harry looked at Hermione. _She's never looked at me like that before_. He noted the care, tenderness, and-dare he think it-_desire_ of her gaze. _No, she's just happy that I like her surprise_.

Harry saw the familiar red hair of Ron Weasley towering above all others and heading in their direction. It wasn't until then that Harry remembered that he and Hermione were no longer alone. He quickly let go of her and jumped away guiltily.

"Harry! Happy birthday!" Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks Ron. How's your summer?"

"Not bad, not bad," Ron said, glancing in Hermione's direction. "Well, don't just stand there. It's a party! Let's get to it!!"

Remus Lupin enveloped Harry in a hug. "How are you doing Harry?" he asked.

"I'm good Remus. How are you and-Tonks!" A witch with bubblegum-pink hair gave Harry a tight hug. "Wotcher, Harry." Remus laughed and put an arm around Tonks's waist. "As you can see Harry, we're fine."

"Good to hear." Harry then shook hands with Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and all the Weasley men. Fleur Delacour, soon to be Mrs. Bill Weasley, kissed his cheeks and said "'Appy birthday 'Arry!" 

"Thanks Fleur. When's the wedding?"

Fleur beamed. "Two weeks from today. You will be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the worl Fleur," he said hugging her before being accosted by Molly Weasley.

"Happy birthday dear! Oh, you're so thin! Come blow out the candles and eat something!" she cried, rushing toward the kitchen.

Someone dimmed the lights as Molly brought out a cake. She had bewitched it so tiny iced snitches flitted about the frosting. Seventeen flames flickered from the candles. Ron stood on Harry's right, Hermione on his left. Everyone began singing, and Hermione gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze. Harry closed his eyes and made a wish. Everyone clapped as the cake began serving itself. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their cake and moved to a large sofa in the corner, where they were soon joined by their schoolmates and fellow DA members Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Luna Lovegood. Colin Creevey was snapping pictures of the group, while Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley talked in the corner across the room. Ginny kept shooting covetous looks in Harry's direction. Harry didn't notice, but Hermione did, and she felt a tinge of anger rising. _Harry doesn't want her. Why doesn't she get it? Oh bollocks, I'm starting to sound like someone consumed with petty jealousy. Ok, well maybe I am jealous. But that's not the point. If he wanted her, he's have her. She needs to stop leading poor Dean on._

"Hermione," Harry said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Come on, Colin wants a picture of the three of us." He put an arm around her waist, the other around Ron's shoulders. Hermione placed her head on Harry's shoulder, and he pulled her closer. All three smiled for the camera. Too bad things won't stay this way Harry thought. Ron's eyes narrowed when he noticed Harry's arm around Hermione's waist and her head on his shoulder. _They're awful touchy-feely tonight, and I don't like it_. Hermione's thoughts also strayed to the arm around her waist. _I don't think I'll ever feel so safe and protected with anyone else.  
_  
Someone decided Harry should open his gifts, so everyone hurried to give him theirs first. The members of the DA gave him a set of defensive spellbooks. Molly had knitted him five jumpers and Arthur added a copy of The Big Book of Hexes. Bill and Fleur's present was a magical compass, rather similar to a Muggle GPS tracker, except that it also had a multi-purpose pocketknife and a mini-potion kit. Charlie gave Harry a brown dragonhide jacket that could resist most jinxes. The twins provided a massive box of their best fireworks in addition to some of their newest inventions that would aid him in his fight with Voldemort. Ron gave Harry an assortment of chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, sugar quills and licorice wands. Tonks's present was a subscription to Quidditch Monthly. Hermione had knitted Harry a Gryffindor Lions afghan. Moody and Kingsley had gotten Harry a new high-tech sneakoscope. Remus's gift was a box of mementos of James, Lily and Sirius. Among the box were James's quidditch jersey, Lily's engagement ring and Sirius's pocketwatch with a picture of the three loyal Marauders with Lily. Harry was so moved that he thanked everyone and excused himself.

Harry opened the door to his room and stared in shock. Ginny Weasley was lying on his bed in a tight blue top and black miniskirt, a gift bow perched on her head. _This is not going to be good_.

"Ginny, what are you-"

"Aren't you going to open your present Harry?" she asked huskily.

"Ginny, I broke up with you," Harry replied.

"It's okay, I know you didn't really want to. You were just being noble." She gave him a lusty gaze and slowly crawled toward him.

Harry took a slightly frightened step back. He felt like prey. "No Ginny," he said. "I did want to. I'm not interested in you like that anymore."

Ginny's eyes blazed with anger. " You'll come around eventually darling. I'll be waiting. This isn't the last you'll see of me Harry Potter." She exited the room, running her hand down his chest on her way out the door.

Harry sighed and went back downstairs. Someone had begun to play music, and several people were dancing. Harry noticed Hermione sitting alone, looking thoughtfully out the window. "Hermione, would you like to dance?" he asked, offering her his hand. Hermione smiled and took it. The upbeat disco song changed to Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight." Harry kept Hermione's hand clasped in his as he placed his other on the now-familiar curve of her waist. He twirled her expertly around the floor, spun her out, and pulled her back, holding her closer. At one point he dipped her so suddenly that Hermione gasped.

"What," he whispered, "did you really think I'd let you fall?"

"Of course not," she replied, "it was just sudden is all."

The song ended and Harry kissed Hermione's hand. "Thank you for the dance."

Hermione replied, "you're welcome," and gave a small curtsy. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Where did you learn to dance like that? You certainly weren't pulling any moves like that at the Yule Ball" Hermione said with a snicker.. 

"Well I felt like a complete prat at the Yule Ball, so I had Neville give me a few lessons. But don't tell Ron. You know he'd never let me live it down."

"I won't," Hermione laughed.

Neither noticed Ginny glowering at them as she danced closely with Dean.

Eventually people began trickling out. Harry asked Ron if he'd like to stay, but was met with, "I'd love to mate, but mum would kill me if I skived off. She's insane about this wedding." Ron wished Harry a happy birthday once more, gave Hermione a lingering hug and flooed home.

"What about you Mione?" he asked, "I'd love some company. Hell, stay the rest of the summer if you like."

"Really Harry? Oh thank you!" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_I could definitely get used to this_, Harry returned her embrace, content for the moment.


	4. Photograph

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Harry Potter. Yeah.

**A/N**: This is another short chapter, but important (at least in my opinion) things happen. Also, I've been giving the chapters titles of songs for titles. I'm not in any way affiliated with any of the artists that sing them. Although I may have seen some of them in concert. :) Oh yeah, my Harry already took an apparition test.

xoxo Allie

Harry was still holding Hermione when an owl dropped a bit of parchment on his head. He let go of her as she laughed, and he read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

As you know, this is your 17th birthday. Since you are now of age and have successfully passed an apparition test, you are now able to legally apparate as you please.

Melissa Montoya  
Department of Magical Transport

"Congratulations Harry," Hermione grinned, "I guess it's a good thing the owl dropped a note on your head. Other things could have been much less pleasant."

"You're such a comedian," he said, rolling his eyes. "But thanks. I'll show you to your room." Hermione followed him up the steps. He opened the door next to his.

"I know it's not much, but-"

"Harry, it's fine," she assured him.

"I want to redecorate the whole house. It's entirely too gloomy. Would you help? I'm not really good at these types of things. I'd like to get started today if possible."

"Sure, I'd like to help," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled in." Without another word, he retreated to his own room.

Half an hour later, a soft knock came at Harry's door.

"Come in." He looked up as Hermione entered wearing a pair of cherry-print flannel boxers, a white tank top and a pair of furry slippers. She was carrying a large book in her hand, but Harry was focused more on her long, tan legs. _Does she have any idea what she does to me? Even in her pajamas, she is completely gorgeous_.

Hermione was startled to find Harry sitting on his bed wearing only a pair of gray sweats. _Six years of quidditch have left him with some VERY defined muscles. And that hair...I doubt he realizes how sexy that uncontrollable hair of his is..._

"Hey," Harry said, looking up from some of the pictures Remus had given him. He patted the bed next to him, and she sat down. "What's up?"

"I have another present for you," she said, handing him the book. He gave her a quizzical look and opened it. On the first page was a picture of the trio, taken in front of Hagrid's hut their first year at Hogwarts. Hermione was in the middle, one arm around each of the boys, who each had an arm around her. They were all grinning. Harry laughed and turned the page.

Each new picture brought back memories of their six years together. Hermione holding Harry's hand in the hospital wing while he looked around groggily (this scene had occurred so many times that he wasn't sure when it was taken). Harry climbing onto Buckbeak's back, while Ron looked on in awe and Hermione in fright. Hermione on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, Harry's feet in her lap while his head rested on the arm. Harry with his arm around Hermione on the stairs the night of the Yule Ball. Harry and Ron in their quidditch robes, each with an arm around Hermione, who was holding the snitch. Harry and Hermione under their favorite tree by the lake, Hedwig on her shoulder, Crookshanks in his lap. The pair of them with the Weasley's at an evening meal at the Burrow. Cheering on Gryffindor during a quidditch match fifth year. Being licked by Fang. With Dobby and Winky while wearing S.P.E.W. badges. Knocking back butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks. The trio at Harry's birthday party a few hours before, as well as with all present D.A. members. The last picture was also mere hours old, but Harry hadn't known it had been taken. Colin had captured Harry and Hermione at the exact moment that Harry had dipped her on the dance floor.

Harry looke up at Hermione in surprise. "I can't believe you did this for me Mione," he said. "This is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Hermione blushed. "I just didn't want you to forget me in case-" she broke off, lower lip quivering.

"In case of what?" he asked, concerned.

"In case we get separated when we're older, or if I-I get k-killed." She was unable to fight the tears any longer, and they fell down her face like tiny raindrops.

Harry scooted her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her while she sobbed into his chest. "Shh." He rocked her back and forth. "That's never going to happen Mione. I will always be here. I will always be a part of your life. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know, I'm just s-s-scared. We're in the m-middle of this war n-now, and you know how V-Voldemort feels about Muggle-borns. What if he uses m-me to get to y-you?"

"I'm scared too Mione," he said, kissing the top of her head. "But if he wants to hurt you, he's going to have to go through me first."

"H-Harry?" she looked up at him through wet eyes, tears staining her cheeks. "Would it be okay if I s-slept in here t-tonight? I d-don't think I should b-be alone right n-now."

Harry's brain was reeling. He'd have Hermione in his bed. It was innocent of course, but he'd still feel the warmth of her body next to his. _Stop thinking about that Potter! She's upset. Don't be a prat, be a friend._ "Of course you can," he said. He laid her down and wrapped the comforter around her shivering body. He shut off the light and crawled under the covers next to her. She was still crying, so he put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Shh," he said, "it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He rubbed small circles on the back of her hand until she finally fell asleep.

Hermione's last thoughts of the night were of how good it felt to be in Harry's arms. They were protective, reassuring, and she knew that he had been telling the truth. He wasn't going anywhere.


	5. Daylight

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own 'em.

**A/N**: This chapter is longer than the previous four. Enjoy! (If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm American. I don't know what they call French toast in Britain, so I'm calling it French toast. Also, by rubber plants, I'm not meaning fake plants. It's an actual plant. They're quite lovely.)

xoxo Allie  
**  
**  
Harry awoke to sunlight dancing on his face. He remembered he wasn't alone. He looked at Hermione sleeping peacefully under his arm. He would have loved for her to wake up in his arms, but he was afraid she'd find it awkward, so he decided he'd cook them up some breakfast. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before going downstairs.

When Hermione felt woke, she felt cold. She opened her eyes and realized that she was feeling Harry's absence. She smelled bacon, and figured he must be making breakfast. She wished she could have woken up in his arms, but figured that he felt awkward. She stretched a bit before making her way to the kitchen.

Harry was in front of the stove, Hermione occupying his thoughts. He found himself humming "The Way You Look Tonight" as he cooked. Hermione heard him and smiled to herself. _He must be thinking about our dance last night. That's a good sign, right?_

"Good morning," she said brightly, noting that he was still shirtless. _I wish he was for breakfast...Hermione! Stop it! This is Harry...you know, your best friend? It's not my fault he's so yummy-looking. But it is your fault that you're staring and thinking dirty things. Oh, sod off._

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Much. Thanks for letting me stay in your room last night."

"No big deal. I'm glad it helped. Hungry?" He gestured to the table.

"This looks amazing. What is it?"

"Banana-stuffed French toast. Saw the recipe in an American cookbook." Harry brought the bacon to the table and poured them each a glass of pumpkin juice. He pulled her chair out for her. She thanked him, and he smiled broadly while pushing in her chair.

Hermione took a bite of the French toast. "Harry, this is fantastic!"

Harry flushed. "It's just breakfast Mione."

"Just breakfast?! Harry, this is the best breakfast I've ever had!"

"Thanks Hermione." _If I can get you that excited about my cooking, I can only imagine how you'd be if you and I cooked something up... _Harry was getting hard thinking about all the things he could do to her, so he quickly changed the subject.

"What do you think about yellow for the kitchen walls?"

"Yellow would be great! The room would be so much brighter," she added. "Plants would look nice as well." She thought about something for a moment before saying, "Harry? Do you mind if I leave for a bit? I need to get my things from home."

"Hermione, you don't have to ask my permission. You can come and go as you please. I'll do some shopping while you're out."

"Great. I'll just change and pop out. Breakfast was great, by the way." Hermione kissed his cheek and went upstairs. Harry started the dishes washing themselves before following Hermione's lead. _This is the perfect opportunity to work on her surprise_.

When Hermione returned a few hours later, Harry was painting the kitchen yellow. 

"It already looks better," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed, "but there's still a lot to do."

"I'll just put my things away and I'll come help." She hurried up the stairs as a small smile crept to Harry's lips.

Hermione opened her door and stared in shock. In the short time she had been gone, Harry had given her room a complete makeover. The walls were a lovely pale green. A large espresso finish canopy bed was the room's focal point, flanked by matching nightstands topped with crystal vases of black cherry orchids. The bedding was a fluffy, luxurious cream color, with matching curtains flapping at the open window and running the length of the canopy. An espresso finish vanity was against one wall, opposite a matching dresser. Several black-and-white photographs were hung, including one of Hermione and Crookshanks, the lot of them at the Quidditch World Cup, and last night's picture of Harry and Hermione dancing.

Hermione gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, awestruck.

"Do you like it?" Harry called from the doorway.

"Harry, this is absolutely amazing!" she cried, flinging herself at him. Harry was quite pleased. "Thank you," Hermione whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before moving to unpack her clothes.

Harry headed back to the kitchen in a daze. Hermione had kissed him. He lifted his hand to his lips. He could still feel where their lips had touched. Although it had been brief, it had been electric. _I felt more in that one small kiss than i ever felt with Ginny, and it was certainly better than that disasterous kiss with Cho. That was bloody brilliant. I wonder if she likes me. She must. Why else would she kiss me. She probably was just really excited you git._ He picked up the paint roller and resumed painting as if on autopilot.

Hermione flopped onto her incredibly comfortable new bed in shock. She had just kissed Harry. Her body felt like it was on fire. No kiss had ever made her feel like that before. It hadn't lasted very long, but the short moment it had lasted had been magic. _I wonder if he felt what I felt. I probably shouldn't have done it. What if he gets mad at me? Silly girl, Harry won't yell at you for kissing him. He may act a little funny, but you'll be alright. I want to kiss him again. Control yourself Granger!_

When 2 o'clock came around, Harry and Hermione had painted the kitchen, moved in a new breakfast table and chairs, and successfully removed all the grime from the appliances. There were new dishes in the cabinet and rubber plants in the corners of the room. Harry had just fixed them some sandwiches when a soft knock came at the door. Harry answered to find Professor McGonogall.

"Professor, please come in," he said, ushering her in the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." She followed him into the kitchen, where Hermione was making lemonade.

"Miss Granger, this is a pleasant surprise," Professor McGonogall said, eyebrows raised.

"Hello Professor," Hermione said warmly. "Would you like some lemonade?"

"Thank you dear, that would be lovely," she responded, sitting in a chair Harry had pulled out for her.

"What brings you here, Professor?" he inquired.

"Business," she replied, "but first, happy birthday Mr. Potter." She handed him a long parcel. He opened it to reveal an old broomstick.

"That was an old broom of your father's. I thought you might like to have it."

"Thank you Professor." Harry ran his hands over the polished wood handle. This had been his father's. Harry felt an incredible connection to his father just then.

"Hagrid is sorry he missed your party, but he sends his regards, and this." Harry unwrapped the package she had given him to find The Complete Book Of Owl Care.

"Give him my thanks, Professor."

"Will do, Mr. Potter. Now, down to business. The Headmaster left me a few instructions in regards to you. First, he wanted you to have his penseive." Harry's eyes widened as she procured the stone basin. "Also, he left Fawkes to you, but if you are unable to take care of him, we can find other arrangements."

"No," Harry said as Fawkes flew in and landed on his shoulder, "I'll take care of him." Fawkes made a pretty, musical sound.

"It was the Headmaster's wish that you receive this as well to aid you against Voldemort." Harry and Hermione both gasped as Professor McGonogall handed Harry Gryffindor's sword.

"P-Professor? Are you sure?" Harry asked, unbelieving.

"It is what Dumbledore wished. Now, I know you said you won't be attending Hogwarts this year, but it was the Headmaster's sincerest wish that you be given this." She handed him a Head Boy badge. "Please think about it, Harry. There is still much you can learn."

Hermione had been pretty silent until now. "Harry," she said, "going back to school could be a good idea. There are so many resources there that we don't have here. I'm sure we could negotiate some terms or something."

Harry glanced at Hermione's eyes, full of hope and near tears. It broke Harry's heart to see her like that. _I can't say no to her_.

"Okay," he whispered, touching her hand.

Professor McGonogall watched this exchange with interest. Harry turned back to Professor McGonogall. "Ron, Hermione and I need to be able to leave the grounds whenever we need to, have access to all potions ingredients, and access to the Restricted Section. Also, we may need to miss classes from time to time."

"Professor Dumbledore said something like this might happen, so I will accept your terms. As Head Boy, you already have access to the Restricted Section. As do you Miss Granger," she added, handing Hermione a Head Girl badge. 

Hermione was positively elated. "Oh thank you professor!" she squealed.

Harry gave her a big hug. "Congratulations Mione," he grinned, "I knew you'd get it." Hermione blushed.

"Here are your letters," Professor McGonogall said. "Your duties are explained in full. I'm terribly sorry, but I must be off. And so you know, your quarters will have the apparition bans lifted, but only in your quarters, and only for you two. The only way anyone else can apparate in there is if you side-along them. Goodbye Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. The kitchen looks lovely, by the way." She nodded to them and left.

"Well," Harry said, turning to Hemione. "This is cause to celebrate! What do you say we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Okay," she smiled, "sounds good. I'll just go owl Ron with the news." She ran upstairs, thinking that dinner would be very much like a date.

Harry was nervous now. He and Hermione were going out to dinner. Alone. It would be almost like a date. Harry decided he should take a shower. He was walking from his room to the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, when Hermione walked into the hallway. They both froze, blushes creeping to their cheeks.

"I'm, er, going to take a shower," Harry stammered.

"Okay, I'm going to, er, go play with Fawkes."

Harry headed into the bathroom, embarrassed, yet pleased, that she saw him in his towel. _I wonder if she liked what she saw_.

Hermione _definitely_ liked what she saw. Her mined strayed to the well-defined lower abdominal muscles just above his towel. _Oh to have been that towel..._

Harry didn't know what to wear. Normally he didn't care, but tonight was special. Tonight he was taking Hermione out for a congratulatory dinner. Eventually, he decided on a pair of dark jeans, a green polo shirt that matched his eyes, brown shoes and his new jacket from Charlie in case it got chilly later.

He went downstairs to wait for Hermione. When she appeared, Harry had to remind himself to breathe. She was wearing a white strapless eyelet sundress with emerald green lace-up espadrilles. She had a green 3/4 sleeve cardigan over her shoulders, and her glossy chestnut curls hung down her back, pulled off her face with a silver barette.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, giving a little twirl.

"You look amazing," he said with such sincerity that she looked at his face, as if searching for a hint of exaggeration. Finding none, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking about this Muggle restaurant that serves great Italian, but we can go somewhere else if you like."

"That sounds perfect Harry," she said as they headed out the door.


	6. Enjoy The Silence

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own it. J.K. Rowling does.

**A/N**: Here's their first non-official date!!! The story may seem pretty fluffy at parts, but it won't stay that way. This chapter's another short one. 

xoxo Allie

"I'm really glad we came to a Muggle restaurant," Hermione remarked, taking a bite of her baked ziti.

"Me too," Harry agreed. "It's nice to go somewhere without being hounded by reporters."

"You've got sauce on your chin," Hermione laughed, reaching up to wipe it off with her napkin. _He is so adorable!_

"Thanks," Harry laughed. "I'm glad I have you to look out for me," he said seriously. _What would I do without her? Other than walking around with sauce on my face, that is._

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Glad I could help."

They stayed like that for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes until the waiter appeared with the check. Harry paid, and the pair headed outside. The sun had nearly set, and a few stars were barely visible above the lights of London.

"Care for a walk?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

They walked in a comfortable silence for awhile, each simply enjoying the closeness of the other. Harry noticed Hermione quietly shiver, so he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Harry, you didn't have to do that." _He's such a gentleman. It almost makes me want to swoon. What am I talking about? I don't swoon! Maybe I would for Harry..._

"I know," he replied, "but I wanted to. I'm comfortable, and you're obviously chilled. Do you want to go home?"

"No," she answered, "let's stay out a little while longer. It's a beautiful night."

"It sure is," he said, gazing at her. 

They walked by a small park. Hermione sat down on a swing. Harry stood behind her, pushing her forward. Moonlight shone off Hermione's hair, her dress flapping gently around her kneews. It was difficult for harry to control himself. _I don't think she has any idea how beautiful she is.  
_  
Hermione was acutely aware of Harry's hands on her hips each time he gave her a push, and they sent chills down her spine. _From Harry, even the lightest touch is electric_.

"I can't believe Dumbledore wanted me to be Head Boy," Harry remarked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Hermione asked. "You make high marks, you're a good leader, you're well-liked and respected, and you're the most powerful student at Hogwarts."

"I believe that honor goes to you," Harry laughed.

"No Harry," she said, exasperated. "I'm smart, and I learn quickly, but my power pales in comparison to yours." She gave him such an intense look that he didn't release the swing, but instead held firmly onto her hips.

"If you say so. It'll be nice to have our own quarters. I'll actually be able to get a little sleep without Ron snoring in the next bed."

Hermione gave a tinkling laugh. "It will be nice. I imagine it will be a lot like us now at Grimmauld Place, just with less space. Maybe it's a good thing we'll be used to having each other around all the time before school starts."

"Yeah," Harry said, "it's been nice having you here Mione."

"You know, I like when you call me Mione." Hermione stepped off the swing and took Harry's large calloused hand in her small soft one. "Let's go home Harry." She gave him a soft smile.

They walked home in the same silence in which they came. They swung their linked hands between them as they walked, each thinking that things between them would soon change.


	7. Dreams

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine.

**A/N**: This chapter was originally two chapters, but I realized how horrifyingly short they were and combined them (they seem so much longer when you write them out by hand). Next chapter: Bill and Fleur's wedding.

_Voldemort let out an evil laugh. "You will die soon, Potter, but not before you watch your beloved Mudblood die first." Harry heard a small whimper, turning to see Bellatrix Lestrange holding Hermione's arms behind her back. "Hermione!" he yelled, rushing toward her. "Not so fast Potter," Voldemort said, hitting Harry with a body bind so powerful that it knocked him into the wall. "Harry!" Hermione cried, tears flowing freely down her face. "Quiet, you insolent Mudblood! Crucio!" The yellow light hit Hermione in the abdomen, and she began to writhe in pain. "No!" Harry yelled. "Now comes the fun part Potter. For me at least. I'm sure your Mudblood will find it less enjoyable." Voldemort laughed and raised his wand, pointing hit at Hermione's chest. "Avada kedavra." Hermione crumpled to the floor as the green light hit her._

"NOOOO!" Harry woke in a cold sweat, sheets twisted around his legs. _Hermione..._ He jumped out of bed and ran to the next room, flipping on the light. Hermione was tossing in bed. She opened one eye.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I-I had a nightmare, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh Harry, I'm fine. Come here," she said, pushing back the covers. Harry climbed into her bed and she wrapped the covers around the two of them. "Tell me what's wrong," she whispered, smoothing his hair.

He looked into her big brown eyes. "It was you," he said finally. "Voldemort had you. I tried to get to you, but he wouldn't let me. Then he did the Cruciatus on you. It was horrible. And he LAUGHED. I was so angry, but then he-he-he hit you with the Avada Kedavra." Silent tears were falling down Harry's face. "I-I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he choked. "I don't think I c-could g-go on without y-you."

"Harry, if something like that does happen, you have to keep going. You have to kill him. The entire wizarding world needs you to kill him, and you know it has to be you. Saving millions of people is far more important than saving me."

"Nobody is more important than you Mione. I'd die myself before I'd let anyone cause you any harm." Harry's words touched Hermione so much that she began to cry. Harry thought he had upset her. "Don't cry Mione. I'm sorry, but it's true. You're the most important person in my life."

"It's not that Harry," she said, wiping at her eyes, "that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I meant every word. I'll always protect you."

Hermione gently wiped the tears from Harry's cheeks. "I know you will," she said softly, kissing his scarred forehead. He held her in his arms and she rubbed his back until he drifted off into sleep. Hermione decided that she never wanted to fall asleep without his arms around her ever again. _I guess I'll have to tell him._ _I can only hope he feels the same_. She kissed Harry's forehead once more before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione opened her eyes and was surprised to see Harry's gorgeous green eyes staring back at her. "Good morning," he smiled, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Hi," she whispered, horrified that he was looking at her first thing in the morning. _My hair must look awful. But I'm still in his arms... _She smiled a smile so dreamy that it was Luna-worthy.

_She's so sleepy and adorable and I really just want to kiss her_. Harry could no longer fight his thoughts, and he brought his lips to hers. If that first brief kiss had been electric, this kiss was of volcanic proportions. He pulled her closer to him, and Hermione tangled her hands in his messy black hair. His tongue ran over her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth, and she parted her lips to allow him access. They kissed hungrily until they needed air. Hermione panicked and started to get out of the bed, but Harry grabbed her wrist. "Wait Mione. I think we should talk about this."

"It's okay Harry, I know it didn't mean anything."

"Didn't mean anything? Hermione, it meant EVERYTHING! To me, at least. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

_Probably not as long as I've wanted you to do that_. "Really?" she asked, hopeful.

"Mione, I-I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, I've just been afraid to tell you." Realizing what he just said, his eyes widened. "But now I have. I just can't hide it anymore."

Hermione laughed, causing Harry to frown. "Harry," she said, "I think I've loved you since you saved me from the troll. I just never thought Harry Potter would see little bookworm Hermione Granger as anything but a friend. I tried to move on with Viktor and Ron, but if anything, they only made me want you more,"

"So what does this mean? Are we a couple now?"

"Do you want to be?" she asked.

"More than anything," he assured her.

"Then yes," she said, "I suppose we are." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with such an intense passion that Harry momentarily forgot who he was.

"You know," she remarked, "I really enjoy waking up in your arms."

"And I really like having you in them," he said, kissing her throat.

The next couple of weeks passed much more quickly than expected. They spent their days redecorating, and their nights out or in the library. Harry cooked, Hermione cleaned, and they always ended the day in the same bed (usually Hermione's).

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding arrived before they knew it.


	8. Love Is A Battlefield

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine.

**A/N**: This chapter is longer than the previous chapters. There are a lot of different things going on, and I'm sorry if it seems to jump around too much, but I'm a tad ADD. Thanks for the reviews so far! This is probably my favorite chapter that I've written so far. As my dear friend Shimmy knows, I love weddings.

xoxo Allie

Hermione was surprised to find a small box on her bed after she got out of the shower. The note on top of it read

_My Mione,_

I thought you might like these.

Love, Harry

Hermione slowly opened the box to reveal a pair of jewel-encrusted hair combs. She turned them over carefully, amazed at how they perfectly matched the dress she was going to wear. She noted that they resembled orchids, her favorite flower. _He is so sweet! I wonder how he knew they matched my dress._

Bill had told the guests to forgo robes, as it was the middle of August. As a result, Harry was wearing the outfit Hermione had picked out for him: an emerald green dress shirt with a pink (Harry was hesitant, but since Hermione wanted him to, he wore it) and emerald striped tie, khaki slacks and brown shoes. His hair, as usual, couldn't be tamed. Harry sat at the kitchen table, waiting. When Hermione entered, his jaw dropped. She was wearing a knee-length strapless pink flared sundress, cinched at the waist with an emerald green ribbon. Matching green peep-toe pumps were on her feet, and the hair combs allowed Harry to see all of her beautiful face.

"Hermione, if you keep dressing like that, I might need resuscitation."

"Good thing I know CPR," she laughed, kissing him. "Now, I know the green stones are emeralds, but what are the pink ones?"

"Pink sapphires," he answered. Anticipating her next question, he added, "I got Dobby to tell me what dress you were wearing."

"Harry? What are we going to do today?" she asked, brows furrowed. "I mean, are we going to let everyone know that we're a couple?"

"Would that be alright with you?" he asked.

"If it's okay with you," she said.

"Good," he grinned. "Now that I've got you, I want everyone to know that I'm the luckiest bloke in the world."

Hermione blushed. "Shall we go then, Luckiest Bloke In The World?"

"Let's." He took her arm and they apparated to the Burrow.

The Burrow looke completely different than either of them had ever seen it. A large white tent had been erected in the back yard, under which chairs and an altar stood. A long red carpet ran from the front door to the altar. There were no signs of stray broomsticks, boots, or cauldrons. The garden was gnome-free. There were calla lilies everywhere, and twinkling lights were strung all around. Two large fountains sparkled in the sunlight.

Arthur rushed out to meet them. "Harry! Hermione! Good to see you! You both look great."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, giving him a hug after Harry shook his hand.

"Come inside kids. Molly will want to see you."

Molly did want to see them. She enveloped them in a large hug the second they set foot in the house. "Congratulations you two! Head Boy and Girl! I knew you had it in you, of course! Ron's been made quidditch captain!, and Ginny made prefect!"

Molly noticed that Hermione's fingers were still firmly laced with Harry's. "Do we have another couple in our midst?"

Both nodded, and Molly hugged them again. "I'm so happy for you dears! I'd hoped this would happen!"

"Really?" Hermione asked. "I was always under the impression that you wanted Ron and I to get together."

"Well, I did at first," Molly admitted. "But then I saw how you two interacted together. You and Ron fight entirely too much to be able to have a healthy relationship. You and Harry are much more compatible, and you're good for each other."

Harry grinned and squeezed Hermione's hand. "We think so too."

"I am a little worried about how Ron and Ginny will take this though," Molly said frowning. "Do try to break it to them gently."

As if on cue, Ron and Ginny ran down the stairs, bickering. They stopped when they saw Harry and Hermione. Harry scratched the back of his head and said, "Ginny? Could I, er, have a word?"

"Of course Harry. Anything for you," she said, smiling broadly. Hermione had to fight not to roll her eyes.

Harry and Ginny went to the front porch. "Ginny, I have something to tell you-"

"Yes Harry?" she said, breathlessly.

"-and I don't think you're going to like it very much." The smile quickly left Ginny's face. He continued, "I figured it was better if you heard it from me. Ginny, Hermione and I, well, we're in a relationship now."

"I knew it!" Ginny yelled. "That's why you turned me down on your birthday."

"Hermione and I weren't together then. I told you I wasn't going to do it because I didn't have feelings for you. Ginny, you and I have been over for a few months now. I love Hermione, and I'm hoping we'll be together for a long time. I'm sorry Ginny, but that's how it's going to be." He turned and went inside.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. _ Over my dead body, Harry. Hermione Granger, this means war_.

"Ron, I need to tell you something," Hermione said, as Molly hastily exited the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he asked, hopeful. "What is it?"

"I don't really know how to ease into this, so I'll just tell you. Harry and I are together now."

Ron's face fell. "You and...Harry? But I thought you fancied me."

"So did I for awhile. I'm sory if I led you on. I hoped that being with you would make me forget Harry, but kising you only made me want him more. I'm so sorry Ron! I'm a horrible person."

Ron looked at her. "Am I really that bad of a kisser?"

"No Ron, that wasn't the problem at all. It just felt like I was kissing my brother."

"Oh."

"Please don't be mad at Harry, Ron. I've loved him for a very long time.

"You love him?" She nodded.

"And he makes you happy?"

"So much that it's almost scary," she said.

"Well, if he hurts you, I'll pummel him."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that, but thank you." She kissed his cheek. "We're still friends Ron, and all three of us are going to need each other more than ever this year."

Harry walked in the door, sighing. Ron stuck his hand out. "Congratulations, mate. Take care of her. Any funny business and I'll be foreced to hurt you."

"Fair enough," Harry said, shaking Ron's hand. Hermione hugged them both.

Ron looked at the clock. "You two should go sit down. The wedding's starting soon."

Harry and Hermione were told to sit behind Arthur and Molly since they were practically family. Remus and Tonks were seated next to them.

Remus clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Congratualtions Harry. You've got yourself a good girl there."

"I sure do," Harry said, with a tender look at Hermione.

Hermione blushed. "Personally Remus, I think I got the better deal in this relationship."

Harry snorted. "Hardly." Remus laughed. Tonks hushed them as the music started.

Bill had decided he wanted all of his brothers save Percy to be in the wedding, so Fleur recruited a couple of her cousins as bridesmaids. All the Weasley men were wearing black tuxedoes, and the bridesmaids were all dressed in shimmering floor-length halter dresses of the palest gold, their hair in curls piled atop their heads. Bill stood at the altar, Charlie at his side. Molly began crying as Fred (or was it George? No one was sure) escorted Fleur's cousin Belle down the aisle. His twin followed, Belle's sister Anne-Christine on his arm. Ron followed next, looking less than thrilled about escorting Ginny down the aisle. Ginny had a smile on her face, but her eyes blazed with anger. Ron and Ginny took their places, and Gabrielle Delacour made her way down the aisle as Maid of Honor. Charlie winked at the small part-Veela, who blushed. She took her place as the Bridal March played, everyone standing and turning. They all stood transfixed as Fleur appeared.

Her gown was simple, a white floor-length sheath that tied behind her neck. Her hair was loose and curled, Aunt Muriel's tiara perched on top of her head. She was absolutely stunning. She reached Bill and smiled at him. He took her hand and they turned to the officiating wizard.

"Witches and wizards, we are here today to celebrate the union of Fleur Marie Delacour and William Gideon Weasley. If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The only sound was Molly's crying.

"In addition to the traditional vows, the couple has elected to recite their own vows. Fleur will be going first."

"Bill," Fleur said, gazing into his eyes, "after you were attacked, people doubted my love for you. Zey were wrong. I love you, scars and all. The scars serve only as a reminder of how brave my husband ees, and I love each of them." Fleur gently kissed each scar on his face.

Bill's eyes were shiny. "Fleur," he said, "your love has made me a better man. You stood by me throughout everything, and you're willing to fight by my side. I couldn't ask for a braver, more loving wife. You made me the happiest man in the world when you agreed to marry me. I love you."

The official turned to Charlie. "May they have the rings, please?"

Charlie handed Fleur's ring to Bill and Bill's ring to Fleur.

Fleur had tears running down her face as the official turned to her. "Please repeat after me. I, Fleur Marie Delacour-"

"I, Fleur Marie Delacour-"

"Do pledge to you, William Gideon Weasley-"

"Do pledge to you, William Gideon Weasley-"

"My love and magic forever more."

"My love and magic forever more," Fleur whispered, sliding the ring onto Bill's finger.

"Bill, repeat after me. I, William Gideon Weasley-"

"I, William Gideon Weasley-"

"Do pledge to you, Fleur Marie Delacour-"

"Do pledge to you, Fleur Marie Delacour-"

"My love and magic forever more."

"My love and magic forever more," Bill said, placing the ring on Fleur's delicate finger.

The wizard waved his wand over their joined hands. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Bill took Fleur in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss while everyone clapped.

Harry turned to Hermione. "You know," he said, eyebrows wagging, "that gives me ideas."

Hermione laughed. "Later, Mr. Potter."

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood appeared next to them.

Hermione hugged them both. "Hi guys! I heard you were coming!"

"Yes. It was a lovely wedding, wasn't it?" Luna asked dreamily.

The four talked about their summers. Neville and Luna were pleased to hear that the trio would be returning for their seventh year, and neither were surprised by Harry and Hermione's new Head Boy and Girl status. They were discussing who they thought the new teachers would be when Ron appeared.

"Hey guys," he said. "Glad that part's over."

As the band began to play, Luna said, "Ronald, would you like to dance?"

Ron looked flabbergasted for a moment, but then said, "okay," as Luna took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"I'm going to go talk to Fred and George," Neville said. "I'll see you two later."

Harry and Hermione followed Ron and Luna to the dance floor. Bill was holding Fleur close, and Charlie was dancing with Gabrielle, who was standing on his feet.

Ginny took Dean Thomas's hand and led him to the shed. Tonks was sitting in Remus's lap, telling Arthur about VCRs. Molly was bustling about pouring coffee. Everything was peaceful.

In the town of Little Hangleton, a hooded figure approached a dilapidated manor. The figure opened the door and stepped inside.

A man was in the shadows. "Stat your name and business."

"My name is none of your concern. I have information the Dark Lord may find useful."

The second figure stepped out of the shadows. Severus Snape was taken aback when he saw who the hooded figure was. "You?" he sneered. "Why would you want to help the Dark Lord?"

"By helping him, I help myself."

Snape approved of this answer. "More people should realize that. Tell me this information, and I will relay it to the Dark Lord."

The hooded figure looked at him. "Tell him that Potter and his Mudblood friend are now more than friends. They are currently at the home of the blood traitors."

"Well, well, well," Snape said approvingly, a small smile on his lips. "The Dark Lord will be most pleased."

"Good. I must go now." The hooded figure walked back out the door.

An hour later, the toasts were being given out at the Burrow. Charlie and Gabrielle had given theirs when Molly stood up.

"I'll admit that when I first heard about Bill and Fleur's engagement, I wasn't exactly happy. In fact, I hoped they would break up. But Fleur, I was so impressed with how you handled Bill's accident that I realized that no other woman would be right for him but you. I am terribly sorry about my previous behavior, and I am sincerely glad to welcome you to the family." Fleur ran to her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Both women were laughing and crying.

Ron looked to Harry. "I just don't understand women sometimes."

"Me neither," Harry agreed. Hermione patted his knee.

Just then someone let out a scream.

Every head turned in the direction the scream had come from, and Hermione whispered, "Death Eaters."

Pandemonium ensued. Guests were running everywhere, apparating away if they could.

"Damn, there's got to be at least fifty of them," Harry muttered. He looked up and noticed Gabrielle's hair disappearing. He chased after it, and saw that she was being carried away by Fenrir Greyback. Harry hit him in the back with a stunner and ran to Gabrielle, who was sobbing. He scooped her up and carried her to Hermione. "Quick Mione, take her to Grimmauld Place and stay there. I love you," he said giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you too," she said, and, not bothering to argue, took Gabrielle's hand and apparated away.

Greyback had recovered and was fighting with Remus.

Fleur was flinging hexes at Antonin Dolohov, who was firing them back at her. Bill had taken out one Death Eater and rushed to Charlie's aid when he saw that two of them had ganged up on his brother. Fred and George were throwing Fanged Frisbees at any Death Eater they could.

"Luna, come here," Harry whispered, as Luna ducked a curse.

"What is it Harry?"

"I need you to come with me for a moment, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

He took her hand and appararated.

"Where are we?" Luna asked.

"Hogwarts. This is the Head Boy's room. I need you to go find Hagrid or Professor McGonogall as quickly as possible and explain to them what's happening. They'll come help us. I need to get back now. Hurry Luna, this is of the utmost importance." Harry disapparated, and Luna shot out into the corridor, desperately seeking someone who could help.

Harry appeared next to Ron.

"Where did you go mate?" Ron asked, firing a hex.

"I took Luna to Hogwarts to get help," he said, ducking as a blue light headed toward him.

"Good idea. What's the plan?"

"I have no idea," Harrys aid truthfully. We just have to do what we can."

Harry noticed a few dead and injured Death Eaters on the ground, and a few of their own injured.

Bellatrix Lestrange called out to the Death Eaters. "What we came for is no longer here. As fun as it would be to stay, we need to report back."

There were several loud cracks as the Death Eaters disapparated.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "but at least they're gone now. I don't like it though. Something's going on."

They surveyed the damage. Fred was sitting next to his girlfriend Angelina Johnson, who had a large gash in her arm. Remus had suffered several scratches from Greyback, but had ultimately overpowered him, enabling him to kill the werewolf that turned him so long ago. Fleur had a cut on her cheek, and Charlie's abdomen was bleeding heavily.

Suddenly, Professor McGonogall, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey and Luna appeared. Madam Pomfrey immediately ran to Charlie, was was paling from blood loss.

"What happened Mr. Potter? Where did the Death Eaters go?" Professor McGonogall asked him.

"Bellatrix said that what they came for wasn't here anymore, and they went to report to Voldemort. It was rather sudden really. They're up to something though, and I don't like it one bit."

"Neither do I, Mr. Potter," she sighed. "Quick thinking though, sending Miss Lovegood to fetch us."

Hagrid clapped Harry and Ron on the back. "Yeh both are good brave boys."

"Thanks Hagrid," Ron said, his ears turning red.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur screamed. "I can't find Gabrielle!"

Harry rushed to her. "It's okay Fleur. Greyback had her, but I stunned him. I had Hermione take her to my house."

"Oh Harry, zat ees twice now zat you have saved her! I am so grateful!" she cried, kissing his cheeks.

"I'll go get her," Harry said, apparating away.

Hermione had given Gabrielle some tea, and was comforting her when Harry appeared.

"Harry, you're okay!" She rushed into his arms, kissing his face.

"I'm fine. How's Gabrielle?"

"She's a little shaken, but that's understandable. Is everything okay? Is it over?"

"Yes, it's over. Apparently they came for something specific that wasn't there anymore and decided to leave. None of ours are dead, but Charlie was pretty badly wounded. Madam Pomfrey is stitching him up. Three Death Eaters died, and Remus killed Greyback as well."

"I was so worried," she said. "I wanted to be there fighting with you, but I knew Gabrielle needed me."

"I'm glad you were here," he said. "That way I knew you were safe." He kissed the silent tears that had rolled down her face before turning to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle, Fleur would very much like to see you. The bad men are gone now, so it's safe to go back."

"Okay 'Arry," she said putting her small hand in his. Harry put his other arm around Hermione and the three went back to the Burrow.

Fleur rushed to them as soon as they apparated. "Gabrielle! You are alright!" The sisters hugged.

"How's Charlie doing?" Harry asked Bill.

"Much better. Madam Pomfrey said he'll be just fine," Bill assured him.

"I CAN'T FIND GINNY!!!" Molly screamed.

Arthur put an arm around his wife. "Dean's gone too. I'm sure they just apparated to safety. They'll be back soon."

Ron had an arm around Luna, who looked as if she were about to fall asleep on his shoulder.

Harry looked at them in surprise.

Ron gave him a "tell you later" look.

Neville joined them. "Well, that's one way to make sure nobody forgets the wedding."

"Let's hope the next wedding is slightly less memorable," Harry said, pulling Hermione close to him.

"Harry, when are we going to Godric's Hollow?" Ron asked.

"I'd like to go within the next couple of days if it's alright with you two."

"I'm in," Hermione said, kissing him.

Ron looked at him. "Me too."

Neville and Luna didn't ask questions.

The five of them laid back in the grass, enjoying the peace they knew wouldn't last.


	9. Sweet Surrender

**A/N**: Some smuttiness awaits you in this chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you're liking it so far :) Thanks to my friend Matt, who has been supporting me through his incessant teasing (BTW Shimmy, I will get you back for that little Trillian incindent).

Everyone had pretty much calmed down by the next morning. Assured that everyone was okay, Fleur and Bill headed to Australia for their honeymoon. Molly was still worried about Ginny, but busied herself with making breakfast. She was buttering the toast when Ginny walked in the door, a dazed-looking Dean following her.

"GINNY!!!" Molly screamed, rushing at her daughter.

"I'm fine mum," Ginny said, brushing her off.

"Where have you two been? I was worried sick!"

"I don't know..." Dean said, glancing around, looking slightly bewildered.

"Dean's still a little shaken up from the attack mum. He apparated us to his grandparents' house. His grandmother asked us to stay until morning so she knew we'd be safe." Ginny said smoothly.

"Smart woman," Molly said.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"At his house. Where else would he be?" Molly asked. "Now eat some breakfast..."

Hermione and Luna were on Hermione's bed, engaging in a heaping helping of girl talk.

"So Luna, you and Ron looked...close...last night. What's going on?" Hermione said with a knowing smile.

"Well nothing really...at least not at this moment. I've liked him for awhile now, I just never thought he'd like me. But I'm starting to think that he does." Luna smiled dreamily.

"That's great Lu! You guys would be so cute together!" Hermione gushed.

A faint pink appeared on Luna's cheeks. "Thanks. So how are you and Harry?"

Hermione's face became plastered with a goofy grin. "Luna, it's like something I would have only dreamed about. I've loved him for so long, but I was afraid to tell him. When it looked like he didn't think of me as anything more than a friend, I tried to move on but it didn't work. But when he told me he loved me, I almost didn't believe him. I had heard him say it so many times in my head that it was hard to believe he was actually saying it. I didn't know it was possible to be this happy!"

"So have you two, you know...?"

"Luna! Of course we haven't! We've only been dating two weeks! Of course that doesn't mean I haven't wanted to. It's very difficult to control myself around him. One time before we were together, I passed him in the hall when he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. A towel! I almost passed out. I'm sure he wants it too, but when we're ready, we'll do it."

Luna nodded. "I'm very glad you two have finally found each other. I always wondered why you weren't together. Wasn't Fleur's dress amazing?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded. "It was so simple, but so elegant..."

Ron, Neville and Harry were at the kitchen table, participating in Ron's favorite activity: eating.

"So Ron," Harry said between bites, "are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Luna?"

Ron nearly choked on the piece of beef he was swallowing. He gulped and said, "Well, I think I fancy her. And I think she fancies me."

Harry laughed, having realized this long ago. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, she always calls me Ronald, like it's this secret thing between us. It's kind of endearing. And she asked me to dance. Well, more like she _dragged_ me to the dancefloor."

"I thought you thought she was loony," Neville smirked.

"I did when I first met her," Ron admitted, "but last year I realized there's a lot more to her."

"So how long have you liked her?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Well, to be quite honest, probably since the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match she commentated. Loser's Lurgy indeed!" Ron laughed. "She's a little eccentric, yes, but she's got a good heart."

"Well I hope it works out mate," Harry said.

"Me too," said Neville.

Hermione and Luna entered the room. Hermione gave Harry a kiss and whispered "What's cookin' good lookin'?" 

Harry laughed and said, "Well fifteen minutes ago your lunch was. Don't worry, I didn't let it get cold."

Hermione smiled at him and she and Luna went to get a burger, while Ron came back for his fourth.

"Ronald, I do believe that you are a bottomless pit,"

"Why thank you Miss Lovegood," he grinned cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they joined Neville and Harry at the table.

Harry cleared his throat. "Neville, Luna...Ron, Hermione and I are going to be taking a trip to Godric's Hollow to visit my parents' graves and our old house. We were wondering if you would like to come along with us. We realize that this would be a risk, but you guys have been through a lot with us over the past couple of years. I'm not sure we would have made it out of the Ministry alive without you guys, and who knows how many lives you helped save the night that Dumbledore died-" He broke off here to calm himself down, and Hermione squeezed his hand. "The point is, you guys have been there for us, and if you'd care to, we'd like for you to continue on our journey with us."

Neville nodded. "I'm in. My parents were good friends with your parents, and I'd like to pay my repects to them." Harry gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind," Luna said, "but what about Ginny? She was there too."

Harry frowned. "Ginny-"

"Isn't allowed to come, becuase our mum won't let her." Ron interrupted. Harry threw him a grateful look. Ron gave him a small nod. He knew about Ginny's attempts to get Harry back, and knew that she would only be a hindrance on this trip.

"I'm glad we're all in this together," Harry said, raising his glass of pumpkin juice. "To friendship."

They all clinked glasses. "To friendship."

"Ron and Luna? Would you mind going to gather supplies? Neville, Hermione and I will find the directions, plan the route and come up with a means of travel. Apparition is too risky since we've never been there before."

"I can drive us there Harry," Hermione said.

"You have a license?" he asked.

"Mum figured I'd need to learn how to get around in the Muggle world as well. Guess it's a good thing, huh?"

"You Granger women are smart cookies," he said playfully.

"You mean we'll be taking a car again?" Ron asked, a bit of fear on his face. "Please not anything like the Anglia!"

Harry laughed. "No Ron, it will be a normal Muggle car."

Neville and Luna, who had never been in a car before, seemed excited by this prospect. 

"Well Luna, let's go get us some supplies," Ron said, taking her hand. She waved at the reast of them as they disapparated.

"You'd better go find us something to drive Harry," Hermione said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Neville and I will figure out a route."

"You call that a kiss?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised. "No, no, no Miss Granger. _This_ is a kiss." He backed her up against the wall and pressed his lips to hers forcefully. He let one of his hands fall to her bum. She moaned softly into his mouth, and he overpowered her tongue with his. Hermione felt something poking her abdomen and realized he had an erection. She found this to be a complete turn-on, and returned the ferocity of his kiss. She wasn't quite sure whose tongue was whose anymore when Harry whispered, "I love you," and pinched her bum as he apparated away.

Hermione slowly slid to the floor, trying to calm her heartbeat.

"Wow," Neville said, his eyes wide. "That was just...wow."

"You can say that again," Hermione gasped.

"I'm, er, just going to go look for an atlas," Neville said, leaving the room.

Hermione felt dizzy. Never had a kiss been that completely mind-blowing. _If he keeps kissing me like that, I'm not going to be able to hold off much longer. That boy has no idea what he does to me. Or maybe he does and he just likes to torment me. AND HE HAD AN ERECTION! That's certainly never happened before_.

Hermione was still trying to process all this as she went up to the library to help Neville.

An hour later, Hermione and Neville had the route for the trip planned. The only problem was that Godric's Hollow was located on an island, and they may have trouble getting there if there was no ferry.

"Well there'd have to be, wouldn't there?" Neville asked, "or maybe a bridge."

"True, but maybe we should bring brooms a backup." Neville nodded in agreement.

Harry appeared just then, holding a pair of keys.

"What did you get?" Hermione asked.

"An American truck," he answered. "The cab is big enough for the five of us to fit comfortably and we can store our things in the bed."

"A sensible solution, Mr. Potter," she said with approval.

"Well I'd hoped some of your sense would have _rubbed_ off on me," he said with a devilish grin.

"Should I leave the room?" Neville asked, looking from Harry to Hermione.

"No Neville," Hermione laughed. "Harry, do keep your libido in check for Neville's sake."

Just then Ron and Luna came in.

"We've gotten the supplies!" Ron said triumphantly.

"Of course Ronald's idea of supplies is FOOD, FOOD and more FOOD," Luna laughed. "I had to remind him we needed other things as well."

Harry laughed. "Sounds like Ron."

"Hey Ron, I know you just got back, but I was wondering if you could go to the Burrow and get your broomstick, and maybe Bill's. And could you possibly ask your dad if we could borrow the tent?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Ron said. He turned to Luna. "Would you like to come?"

She smiled and put her hand in his, waving to the others as they disappeared with a crack.

"Why do we need two broomsticks?" Harry asked.

"Well, Godric's Hollow is on an island, and we need a way to get there in case there's no bridge or ferry. You and Neville have brooms, and you know there's no way I'm getting on one alone."

"A sensible idea, Miss Granger," Harry grinned.

"Speaking of my broom, I think I'll go get it," Neville said, and he apparated away.

Harry sat down on the sofa. "And who are you going to ride with?"

"Well it depends..."

He smirked. "On what?"

"On who can handle a stick the best, I suppose," she said innocently.

"You know, you're probably much less inept at stick handling than you think,"

"Is that so? Guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" Hermione asked, pouncing on him.

Harry was laying on the sofa, Hermione straddling his hips. She bent and kissed him deeply before raising up and removing her t-shirt, leaving her in her jeans and a blue lace bra. Harry looked at her with a question in his eyes, and she nodded. He moved his hands behind her back and fumbled with her bra clasp before unhooking it. As he removed the thin material from Hermione's body, her breasts tumbled out in front of his face. Harry stared at them, their exquisiteness. He gently ran his thumb over a nipple. Hermione shuddered. Harry carefully brought his mouth to her nipple and ran his tongue around it in slow, deliberate strokes. Hermione gasped. Harry figured this meant that she liked it, so he did it again. She made a guttural noise, and Harry placed his lips around her nipple, lightly nipping it with his teeth. Hermione screamed as a surge of ecstasy hit her, and before he could do it again, she forcefully pressed her lips to his, capturing his tongue with her own. She felt something hit her bum, and turning, realized it was Harry's erection. She turned her full attention to it.

"Well now, this looks like a problem. Problems should be dealt with immediately." Harry's eyes widened as she unzipped his pants and pulled them off. His erection had pushed its way through the slit in his boxers. Hermione, who had never seen a real penis before, let alone one this large, was fascinated by it. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. She had never gone past snogging before now. _Think of it as a lolly. As a large bubblegum-flavored lolly_. Cautiously, she flicked the tip with her tongue. Harry's hips bucked. She took this as a good sign. She began to slowly circle his shaft with her tongue. Harry moaned, so she did it some more. She held one of testicles in her palm and squeezed gently. Harry had to fight with himself not to explode right there. Realizing that this had a big effect on him, Hermione placed her whole mouth on Harry's penis, and slid it up and down the shaft, allowing her teeth to lightly graze his skin. While doing this, she gave his testicle another gentle squeeze, and Harry couldn't control himself any longer.

"FUCK HERMIONE!!!!!!" he yelled, his entire body shaking as he emptied his seed into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione was surprised by Harry's cum. It had a strange, salty taste, but was in no way unpleasant. She was incredibly surprised by the amount. _How can he have that much in there? _She swallowed it and looked at him. He was breathing heavily.

"Was that okay?" she asked.

"Okay? Hermione, that was bloody brilliant! I've never felt anything like that before."

She blushed. "We should probably get dressed. The others will be back before long." 

They dressed and cuddled up on the couch.

Hermione leaned her head on Harry's chest. "I love you Harry."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Mione. And by the way, you are a superb stick handler."

She laughed, and they stayed in the comfort of each other's arms.

"Mum! It's me and Luna!" Ron yelled.

Molly entered the kitchen. "Hello dear," she said giving Ron a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Luna."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Luna said.

"Nonsense, it's Molly, dear," Molly said, enveloping Luna in a hug.

If Luna was surprised to find herself in Molly's arms, she didn't show it. "Okay then, hello Molly."

"Mum, do you think Bill would care if Luna borrowed his broom?"

"No, he and Fleur won't be back for three weeks. I don't like this, but I know it needs to be done. Please be careful. I want every last one of you back here in as many pieces as you left in." She engulfed the teens in a large hug. 

"Mum," Ron said, gapsing, "we'll be careful. We've managed to get this far without dying, right?" he asked, grinning.

"You're right, but I'm still going to worry," Molly said, wiping at her eyes with the corner of her apron.

"Don't worry Molly, I'll take good care of him," Luna said, giving Molly a reassuring smile.

"I know you will Luna," she whispered.

"Is dad in the garden?" Ron asked. Molly nodded. "Well then, we'd best get out there. We'll be careful mum, I promise. Love you," Ron said, dragging Luna out the door.

Molly covered her face with her apron and cried.

Arthur was in the garden. "Hi Ron, Luna," he said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Hi dad. Would it be okay if we borrowed the tent?"

"Sure. It hasn't gotten any use since the World Cup. It's a miracle really that it wasn't damaged." Ron ran to the shed to collect the tent and brooms. He reappeared a moment later brooms in hand, having shrunk the tent to fit in his pocket.

"You lot be careful, you hear me?" Arthur said. "You're all capable kids. Just keep your wits about you."

"We will dad," Ron assured him. "We should be getting back."

"Yes, I suppose you should. Be careful. Look out for each other." He gave Ron and Luna a small smile as they disapparated.

Ginny came running toward him. "What was that about?"

"Oh, they wanted to borrow the tent."

Ginny snorted. "Why? Are they going camping?"

"No, they're taking a trip."

"Who is?" Ginny asked, alert.

"Well, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Luna, and I believe Neville is joining them as well."

Ginny looked positively livid. "Where are they going?"

"To pay their respects to Harry's parents. Poor boy. Not that it's really any of our bus-"

He stopped, realizing that Ginny was had run to the house. Even from the garden, Arthur heard her bedroom door slam, followed by her shriek of fury.

He couldn't help but worry about his youngest child.


	10. Cemetery Drive

A/N: A big thanks to Shimmy, who helped me overcome my writer's block :D To my readers: Thank you so much!!! I had no idea so many people would read this in such a short period of time. I've really enjoyed reading your reviews! We see a bit of R/L in this chapter. I think Luna's good for Ron, even if _some people_ think otherwise. :P

"Where are we?" Ron asked from the backseat of the truck.

"About an hour west of Oxford," Harry said.

"Are we almost there?"

"Ron, we're still in England! We're nowhere near the west coast of Wales," Hermione said.

Ron leaned back in his seat. Luna was on his left, reading _The Quibbler_. Neville was on the other side of Luna, sleeping with his head against the window. _Nev's got the right idea_.

Ron's stomach grumbled. "Can we stop for food?"

"Ron, you have a wand! Conjure yourself a sandwich or something!" Hermione's shoulders tensed.

Realizing Hermione was stressed, Harry asked, "Are you alright? Do you want to stop?"

"No, I can keep going a few more hours. We'll stop when it gets dark."

"Okay," Harry said in agreement. "Do you mind if I turn on some music?" Hermione shook her head, and Harry pointed his wand at the radio. Hermione smiled as she heard the first few notes to what was now their song. Frank Sinatra's voice had a naturally calming effect, but knowing that Harry had played it just for her calmed Hermione down immensely.

"Thank you," she whispered. He smiled at her and turned back to the copy of _Quidditch Monthly _he was reading.

A few hours later, they set up the tent in a small campground just west of Rhondda, Wales. The magical Weasley tent still amazed Harry, who even now found it fascinating that something so seemingly small was so palatial inside. Ron led Neville to the boys' room, while Hermione showed Luna to the girls' room. Harry decided to start cooking dinner. He couldn't believe how much food Ron had bought. Luna hadn't been exaggerating. There was everything from produce to puddings to seafood to lunchmeat. Harry decided they'd have Italian, and he prepared homemade breadsticks, salad, shrimp scampi and tiramisu. He was putting the food on the table when Ron walked in.

"Smells fantastic," he said.

Harry laughed. "How did I know you'd be the first one to come for dinner?"

Ron grinned at him and began to set the table as Neville, Hermione and Luna walked in.

Luna's eyes widened. "Harry, this looks amazing!"

"It's just food," Harry said, embarrassed.

"But it's bloody good food!" Ron said, mouth full.

Everyone laughed and they had a nice meal together.

Ron and Luna decided to go for a walk after dinner, leaving Neville and Harry playing wizard's chess while Hermione read a book.

"You know, Luna," Ron said as they walked along the edge of a small stream. "I really like you." His ears were crimson.

"That's good," Luna said, sitting down on the bank, "because I really like you too."

He smiled at her, but then his face took on a serious demeanor. "I'm scared Luna," he whispered.

"Why?"

"I know that it's not very long before we're going to be facing Voldemort, and, well, I'm not sure that we're all going to make it."

"In war, loss is inevitable for both sides, but you can never really lose until you are defeated."

Ron looked bewildered. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Ronald, that both sides will suffer casualties, but you only lose when you give up hope. No matter what happens, the fight must continue. Something tells me that you'll survive this war, as will Harry and Hermione."

"But what about you? I don't want anything to happen to you. Or Neville," he added quickly. 

"Neville and I both realize the risk we're taking in helping you, and we're prepared to face the consequences. But I have a feeling that we'll be okay too." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Luna, if something does happen to me, I don't want to have any regrets."

"Perfectly understandable," Luna said.

Ron cupped her chin in his hand, and gave her a gentle kiss.

Luna grinned and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the tent.

Four hours later, Harry was tossing in his bed, trying to drown out the sound of Ron's snoring. Neville was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room. Harry decided to go get a drink.

As he poured himself a glass of juice, he was surprised to see Hermione coming out of the girls' room.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" he asked. She nodded. "Want some juice?"

"Sure," she said, as he poured another glass.

"I think I couldn't sleep because you weren't next to me," he said.

"Me too," she said softly.

"Well, there is another room we could sleep in. It shouldn't be a problem as long as we get up before everyone else does."

They walked hand-in-hand to the bedroom, where they slept peacefully through the night in each other's arms.

The next morning, after one of Harry's famous breakfasts, they were on the road once more. After three hours had passed, they arrived at Cardigan Bay. Hermione was relieved to see a bridge.

"Don't worry," Harry teased. "We can still take my broom out for a spin later. I know you're upset about not needing a ride."

"You hush!" she laughed.

Ron was apprehensive about crossing the bridge. "But what if we fall off?"

"Ron, there are rails," Neville pointed out.

"Yeah, but-" Luna cut him off with a kiss. Ron didn't mention the bridge again. A couple of miles later, they passed a sign saying "Godric's Hollow". The cemetery was just past it. Hermione parked the truck on the side of the road. They split up to search for the graves of Harry's parents.

"Harry," Luna called softly, "I've found them."

He hurried over to where she was standing, and she went to stand with the others in another area to give him some privacy.

He sunk to his knees. "Hi mum, dad. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to visit. I'm Head Boy, just like you dad. And my girlfriend Hermione, she's Head Girl, like you mum, and she's completely brilliant. I was quidditch captain, but now my best friend Ron is. He's keeper, and a very loyal friend who's an incredible strategizer. Neville Longbottom's here too, Frank and Alice's son. And Ron's girlfriend Luna is here as well. She and Neville have fought the Death Eaters with us twice. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about the fight with Voldemort, but I know that it has to be me, and I'm prepared to do my part. I won't allow him to tear families apart like he did with ours and Neville's. Dumbledore and Sirius tried to help me as much as they could, and Remus is always ready to help. I just hope it's going to be enough. Remus is dating Sirius' cousin Tonks, and they seem very happy. I'm very happy too. I love Hermione more than I thought it was ever possible to love, and she loves me. Nobody had ever told me that before. If nothing else, I know that I have to defeat Voldemort for her. I don't want her to have to live in a world where she's targeted for being a Muggle-born. That's another thing you two have in common mum. I'm sure you guys would really like her. If it hadn't been for her and Ron, I'm sure I would have been dead long ago. I just want to make you guys proud. I hope Sirius is keeping you company. Tell him I said hello, and that Buckbeak is being well cared for. I miss him too, but I'm glad he's with you. I'm sure you guys missed him a lot." He wiped a few tears from his eyes and beckoned the others over.

"Mum, dad, this is Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione."

Neville was the first to speak. "I'm terribly sorry that my parents aren't able to come pay their respects. I know they'd have liked to if they could. My gran tells me you two were wonderful people, and I reckon you must be if Harry's your son."

"We're going to win this war. Your lives were not lost in vain. We're going to finish what you started. You two are an inspiration to us all," Luna sniffed.

Ron looked nervous. "I really wish we could have known you. Harry's the best friend a guy could ask for. You've got a lot to be proud of in him."

Hermione's eyes were watery. "Your son has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I love him so much. I promise I'll take care of him." She conjured some lilies and laid them on the grave.

The five of them stood there in silence for a few minutes before Harry said, "Well, I suppose we'd better go see the house. Or what's left of it." The others nodded and they got back into the truck.

After driving down the main road for a couple of minutes, they came to a side road.

"Turn here," Harry said. "I don't know why, but I feel like it's down here."

After ten minutes on the road, they saw a hidden drive and decided to take it. It was rather long, and uphill, and Luna gasped as they reached the top.

What they saw had obviously once been a house, but they were all pretty sure that nobody would classify it as one now. About half of the first story wall remained standing, but it was badly charred. It was as if the second story had collapsed. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and tightly laced her fingers with his.

Harry took a deep breath and led them toward the remains.

"Well," he said, "I suppose we should split up and try to find whatever we can."

"I think so too," Luna said. "We're going to make a big discovery here."

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked.

"Intuition," she answered promptly.

And so they split up. Luna found a mug with the handle broken off. Ron found a framed picture with cracked glass of people he assumed were Harry's grandparents. Harry found a jewelry box that contained his mother's jewelry and his father's watch and cuff links. He placed it gingerly in his pocket. Hermione cried when she found a silver baby rattle with a slightly melted handle. 

Harry put his arms around her as she cried on hsi shoulder. "It's j-just not f-f-fair!!!" she wailed. "They were g-good people. You were j-just a b-baby." He smoothed her hair. 

"I know," he whispered, "but we can't change what happened."

"Harry!" Neville yelled. "I've found something!"

They all went to Neville. "What is it?" Ron asked. Neville lifted up a ratty old rug, and they all gasped when they saw what was beneath it.

Ron's eyes were large. "Is that-"

"-a trapdoor?" Luna breathed.

"One way to find out," Harry said, opening it. Dust flew everywhere, and steps were going down from the space where the door had been.

Harry climbed down into the hole, and the others followed suit.

"Bloody hell! It's a tunnel!" Ron said.

"Let's find out where it goes," said Hermione. They walked the length of the tunnel for what seemed like an hour. They finally found another set of stairs. They climbed up them, and opened the trapdoor. They climbed out and realized that they were standing in the parlor of what appeared to be an old manor.

Suddenly, an old woman ran into the room. The teens all froze.

"We're terribly sorry ma'am," Hermione stammered. "We were just-"

"What are you doing here?" the old woman asked.

Harry couldn't help noticing that the old woman looked somewhat familiar. _Where have I seen those eyes before?_

"We discovered a trapdoor leading to a tunnel at my parents' old house. We followed it, and it led us here."

The old woman's eyes widened. "Dear Merlin...Harry Potter..." She glanced at each of them in turn, her eyes lingering slightly longer on Hermione.

Then she fainted.


	11. True

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhangerish ending. I'm not usually one to use them, but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Here we find some startling revelations for our fab five.

Ron gulped. "We've killed her!"

Neville knelt by the woman's body, feeling for a pulse. "She's still alive. She's just fainted."

Ron breathed a heavy sigh of relief while Harry rolled his eyes.

"We should probably move her to the couch or something," Harry said. "I'm sure she's not very comfortable on the floor." He and Neville lifted her body and carried her to the sofa. The teens all gathered around the woman's body, waiting for her to come to. Suddenly, the woman opened her eyes and screamed. The quintet all took a few steps back. The old woman sat up.

"I'm sorry dears, you just gave me a fright. I didn't expect you so soon."

"You knew we would be coming?" Harry asked, brows knitted together. "How?"

"It was prohecized long ago that you five would come to see me. It appears that it is the right time for me to tell you what has been hidden from you." Ten confused eyes looked back at her. "Please have a seat, and allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lady Hermia LeGrange. You are quite obviously Harry Potter, but I do hope your companions won't mind introducing themselves." She gestured to Neville.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," he said nervously.

"Frank and Alice's son?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes, you live with Augusta, correct?" He nodded again. "Very good. Now, you my dear," she said, looking at Luna.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she said. "My father runs _The Quibbler_."

"Do thank him for that lovely article on nargles in the mistletoe. I was extra-careful when inspecting mine this year." Luna beamed.

"Judging from that hair of yours," Lady LeGrange said to Ron, "you must be a Weasley."

"Yes ma'am," he said. "My parents are Molly and Arthur."

"You look very much like your uncle Fabian. Have you been told that?"

"Mum might've mentioned it once or twice," he said, ears turning pink.

"That leaves you my dear," she said, staring intently at Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm muggle-born." There was a hint of amusment in lady LeGrange's eyes at this.

"It's lovely to meet you all. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."  
"That would be lovely."  
"Thank you."

Lady LeGrange poured tea for all of them. "Get comfortable dears, for I have a story to tell you."

They all leaned back in their chairs, their full attention on her.

"I assume you are familiar with the four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw." All five nodded. "What few people know is that two of the founders were romantically linked." Hermione's eyes widened. "In fact, they were secretly married." Luna let out a small gasp.

"When Godric Gryffindor was killed, his wife, Rowena Ravenclaw, was with child." Ron's jaw fell open. "Nobody knew about their secret marriage, and Rowena was forced to go into hiding for her protection, as well as that of her unborn child. She gave birth to a son, from who I am directly descended."

Realization dawned on Harry. "So that would make you the heiress of Gryffindor AND Ravenclaw?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"Do you have any children?" Hermione asked. "Surely you'd need to keep the bloodline alive."

"I did, in fact, have a son. He and his wife were killed during the first war."

"So there aren't any heirs after you?" Ron asked.

"My uncle was a Squib, and wanted nothing to do with the magical world. He moved to a Muggle town and changed his last name. He never told his children about magic, and they never told their children about it. It's basically a Muggle branch on the family tree. My daughter-in-law gave birth to a baby girl shortly before they were killed. For her own protection, she was sent to live with my uncle's grandson and his wife."

That's when it hit Harry. _I know why she looks familiar! Those eyes...they're the same as-_

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Lady LeGrange smiled. "You have in fact figured it out." Noticing the shocked look on his face, she added, "I'm a telepath. It's a trait I received from Rowena Ravenclaw."

"That makes sense," Harry said, "because sometimes I swear she can do it too." Lady LeGrange nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked. "The rest of us would like to know."

"Go on and tell them, Mr. Potter."

"It's Hermione!" he said, turning to her. "Mione, you're her granddaughter! You're descended from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!"

"That's ridiculous," Hermione said. My parents are Muggles-"

"With the last name of Granger, which my uncle changed his name to. Sounds a lot like LeGrange, doesn't it?"

"You mean, I'm not Muggle-born?" she asked.

"No, my dear. You're a pureblood."

Ron snorted. "Imagine what Malfoy would say if he knew!"

"Hermione," Harry said. "You have her eyes."

Luna looked from Hermione to Hermia. "It's true."

"You were named after me as well,"

"This is a lot to take in," Hermione said. Harry put his arm around her.

"What does this have to do with this prophecy?" he asked.

"Mr. Longbottom, would you kindly tell your friends your mother's maiden name?" Hermia asked.

"Smith," he said, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you see your mother's family often?"

"No, not really. I used to visit her parents in the summer before they died."

"And did your grandmother ever tell you about her aunt Hepzibah?"

"Hepzibah Smith? Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"How do you know about her?" Neville asked.

"Dumbledore's pensieve. Voldemort stole Hufflepuff's cup from her. She was a descendant."

"You mean I'm descended from Hufflepuff?" Neville asked in disbelief.

"This is getting too weird," Ron muttered.

"I assume you've filled in Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood on horcruxes?" Hermione nodded. "Good. You five are going to be destroying the remaining ones."

"What?" Neville asked. "I can't do that...I don't know how!"

"You will, my dear boy. You have to destroy the cup. No one else will be able to do it."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"The cup rightfully belongs to his family, including him. The relics can only be freed of Voldemort's soul by the rightful owners."

"But we're still missing a Slytherin," Harry said.

Hermia laughed. "Silly boy! YOU will be destroying Slytherin's locket."

Harry's eyes were huge. "I can not possibly be related to Slytherin."

"No, you're not. Voldemort is. And when he transferred some of his powers to you, he transferred a bit of himself as well. That is why you are able to speak Parsletongue. The transfer of this ability gives you a small claim as heir."

"So I destroy the locket, Neville destroys the cup, and Hermione destroys whatever he has of Ravenclaw's."

"Correct."

"Hey, what about us?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Weasley, you and Miss Lovegood have a very difficult task indeed, but it could turn out to be the most important." Ron beamed. "You two must destroy Nagini." Ron's beam quickly faded to a look of horror.

"We have to kill his pet snake?"

"It has been foretold," Hermia said. "This is the way it must be."

"We'll be fine Ronald," Luna said gently. "You know we have to do this." Ron nodded.

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore and I had kept in close contact since the first war. It was on his suggestion that I send you to my distant cousin, Hermione," Hermia said. "I didn't want to, but I knew it must be done. You were a target."

"Me? Why was I a target?" Hermione squeaked.

"You have a great power inside of you, and Voldemort knew this. It was foretold before either of you were born that you would help Harry fight Voldemort. He figured it would be in his best interest to kill you both. I'm happy to say that he failed on both counts."

"So is that why my...parents...were killed? Because he was trying to get to me?"

"Unfortunately dear, that is why. You were here with me the night they were killed, but Voldemort did not know that."

Hermione was crying. Harry held her, hardly believing all of this. _She's just like me. This must be horrible for her to find out. It pains me to see her like this. More damn prophecies...do they ever end?_

He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a soft kiss. "It'll be okay, love," he whispered. She nodded.

Hermia smiled to herself. _Well, it looks like the prophecy will be fulfilled much sooner than Dumbledore expected._

"You'll all stay here tonight, of course. No sense in you sleeping in a tent when I have more than enough space."

"Why is there a tunnel going from my parents' house to your house?" Harry asked.

"That, my dear boy, is a story for another time," she smiled sadly.


	12. Where I Come From

**A/N**: Okay, I do realize the last chapter was a bit random. I just didn't want this to be your typical "Harry is Gryffindor's heir, he's going to destroy all the horcruxes, kill LV, and live happily ever after" kind of fics. Besides, I liked making the others have almost as much importanct to the cause as Harry does. As for a little hint: Harry and Hermione's relationship is extremely important to this new prophecy...and there's more to it than what is revealed in this chapter. ;)

"Tassy!" Hermia called. A house elf in a small dress and pinafore appeared.

"Miss Hermia called Tassy?"

"Is dinner done?"

"Yes Miss Hermia. It will be warm until you are ready," Tassy said.

"Thank you Tassy." Hermia smiled warmly at her.

"You have a house elf?" Ron asked, looking dubiously at Hermione.

"She's been freed Ron. Did the fact that she was wearing clothes escape your notice?" Hermione asked.

"Tassy has been in our family for a long time, but she is now a paid employee of the family. I never thought house elf enslavement was fair."

"Yup, Hermione is definitely your granddaughter," Ron muttered, as Hermione elbowed him. "What? You started spew, didn't you?"

"It's not spew, it's S.P.E.W! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Apparently, always once more," Harry laughed.

"Well, as you heard, dinner is ready. Shall we adjourn to the dining room?" Hermia asked, ushering the teenagers through the door.

Hermia sat down at the head of the table. Harry pulled Hermione's chair out for her, and Ron, noticing this, did the same for Luna, who smiled broadly at him. 

A small pop rang out, startling everyone, as Tassy took the seat opposite Hermia.

Nobody said anything for a few moments, the only sounds being the clanging of silverware. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Blimey, this is even better than your cooking Harry!" The teens laughed.

"You cook?" Hermia asked, intrigued.

"Yes," Harry admitted. "I did a lot of cooking when I lived with my aunt and uncle, so I usually do the cooking for this lot."

Pleasant conversation was made throughout the rest of dinner. When dinner was finished, Hermia asked Harry and Hermione to go with her while Tassy gave Neville, Ron and Luna a tour of the house. She led them to the drawing room, where she seated herself in a fluffy chair opposite the couch they sat on.

"I'm terribly sorry that I kind of sprung everything on you so suddenly," she said to Hermione. "You were never told for your protection. But now I realize you should have been told long ago."

"It's okay," Hermione said. "I realize you were only trying to protect me. I'm not sure I would have been able to handle this before now. I've grown up a lot, even since the start of the summer. I'm glad you told me though. I always knew I was different from my parents...I mean the Grangers-"

"Dear, for all intents and purposes, they are your parents. Maybe not by blood, but they raised you as your own, and you consider them your parents. Your real parents would have been happy that you have been taken care of by people you love." Hermione nodded slightly.

"Earlier Harry, you asked about the tunnel. The prophecy was specifically made about 'Child of James and Lily Potter' and 'Child of Gabriel and Anneliese LeGrange'. However, nobody informed your parents about this until Hermione was already born and Lily was five months pregnant. As soon as your parents were alerted, they asked if they could put a tunnel in from my house to the Potters', in case of an attack. If your parents were under attack, Harry, they were going to come here. If an attack happened here, we were to go to the Potters'."

"So why didn't Harry's parents come here the night that Voldemort attacked?" Hermione asked.

"They wouldn't have had time," Harry said. "My mum and I were upstairs when he attacked. She wouldn't have been able to have gotten me, run downstairs and gone through the trapdoor." Hermia nodded sadly.

"Before I tell you more about the prophecy, I need to ask you something. How do you two feel about each other?"

Harry looked at Hermione lovingly. "I love her more than anything in the world. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Hermione blushed. "Harry's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I really think we were meant for each other."

"So you two are serious about each other?" They nodded. She took a deep breath. "Well Hermione, you were right on target. You two ARE meant for each other. That was in the prophecy as well. Harry, Dumbledore has told you that your power to love is the biggest advantage you have over Voldemort." Harry nodded. "And the prophecy you broke in the Department of Mysteries mentioned you having the power to defeat him." Harry nodded again. "In the other prophecy, it says that the power to defeat him lies in your love for Hermione and your love with her. Without the love you share, you cannot defeat him. I'm very glad to hear that you do love one another, for this will make the tasks ahead of you much easier."

"You mean it was foretold that we would fall in love too?" Hermione asked, surprised. Hermia nodded.

"But what if we didn't? Isn't this prophecy infringing on our free will?"

"I don't know. You fell in love. Do you feel like it's the prophecy's fault? Would you rather not love Harry?"

"Of course not! I've loved Harry for nearly six years! I won't stop loving him," Hermione said, kissing his cheek.

"Then is it really a problem?" Hermia asked.

"Well, no," Hermione admitted, "but it's still strange."

"Who made the prophecy?" Harry asked. "I know it wasn't Trelawney, because she only made one real prophecy before I came to Hogwarts."

"It was Luna's mother," Hermia said, as if it was obvious. Noting the shocked looks on their faces, she added, "Did Luna not tell you she's a Seer? Just like her mother, that one."

"Well I guess that explains a lot," Harry said. "I wonder why she didn't tell us."

"Maybe she's not really comfortable with it. She's known for being strange. Maybe she didn't want to add another reason for people to call her Loony," Hermione said. 

"Luna will be a great asset to you. It's good that you have befriended her. Trustworthy friends are hard to come by, but when you find some, keep them close. Many people can do much more than you'd think, and frankly, you can use all the help you can get."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered.

"Would you mind telling me about my parents?" Hermione asked. "I'd like to know what they were like."

Hermia smiled. "Your father, Gabriel, was a Gryffindor, like you. He was a chaser on the quidditch team, and they won the quidditch cup all four years that he played. He was a good friend of Harry's mother's throughout school. He had eyes like yours, but his hair was as blonde as Luna's. After Hogwarts, he became an Auror. Your mother's name was Anneliese Wood. She was a Ravenclaw, very bright, top of the class. She also was a good friend of Lily's. They were in the same arithmancy class. Lily actually introduced the two of them She had hair very much like yours, but a bit darker, and very blue eyes. She was a healer at St. Mungo's."

"Really? That's what I've been thinking about doing!"

"She would have been very proud. Although they would be proud of whatever you choose to do." She smiled at Hermione.

"You said my mother's maiden name was Wood...am I related to Oliver Wood by any chance?"

"He's your cousin. I believe his father is Daniel, no...Eric. No, definitely Daniel. Your mother came from a very large family. She was the oldest of eight, I think. I can show you pictures of your parents if you like."

"Okay," Hermione whispered.

Hermia went over to the bookshelf and pulled out a thick green book. She handed it to Hermione, who cautiously opened it.

There was a boy who must be her father, who looked about six, with what must have been his first broomstick. He had a big toothy grin and a light dusting of freckles on his nose. The next picture was of her father standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, clutching a small cat tightly to his chest. He had a nervous smile on his face. Hermione assumed it was his first year, and he was worried but excited about going away to school. _Just like I was_. There was another picture of him taken in front of the Hogwarts Express, but his smile was no longer nervous. He was standing next to a red-headed girl with bright green eyes, their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Harry," Hermione said, "it's your mum."

"They look like they were good friends," Harry remarked. "Kind of like us."

"Yes, but we fell in love, and they didn't."

"But you're still my best friend," he said tenderly.

"You're mine too." She gave him a quick kiss and turned the page. There were her father and Lily again, maybe thirteen years old, but this time there was a girl with bushy brown hair with them. The next photo was of Gabriel and Anneliese holding hands, looking about fifteen years old. Another turn of the page showed a photo of Gabriel, Anneliese, Lily and James at graduation. Anneliese was on Gabriel's back, her arms around his neck, and James had picked up a protesting, but smiling, Lily and cradled her in his arms like a baby.

"Our parents..." Harry whispered.

"I think you two should take that photograph," Hermia said. "I've got plenty of photographs and memories of your parents that you two didn't get to have."

"Thank you," Harry said. Looking at Hermione, he said, "We could enlarge it and hang it over the fireplace in the parlor."

"You two are living together?" Hermia asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Sort of," Hermione said. "Harry inherited a house from his godfather, and he's been living there since his birthday. And I have too. Don't worry though, sometimes our old professor, who was also one of Harry's father's best friends, stays there as well. He's housesitting and taking care of my cat right now. Harry, Ron and I have been spending half of our summers there or at Ron's house for years. He made me a really nice room." She smiled happily to herself, remembering the surprise, and how she had kissed him. She had conveniently chosen to leave out the fact that she no longer slept alone in her bed.

"Well I suppose that's not too scandalous," Hermia laughed. "There are a couple more pictures in there."

Hermione looked at a photo of her parents on their wedding day.

"Wow, my mum was so beautiful."

"Now I see where you get it from," Harry grinned.

The next picture was of her mother, smiling and very pregnant.

The last photograph had her father standing behind her mother, who was seated in a rocking chair. In her arms was a brown-haired baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"That's you," Harry whispered. "You were so tiny."

"I'm sure you were just as tiny once," she snorted.

"Me? Nah. I've been this tall my whole life."

They heard the others approaching. Tassy looked very excited that she got to show people around the house. Neville kept talking about Hermia's extensive plant collection in the greenhouse. Luna was impressed by the large library, and Ron was talking excitedly about all the old Hot Potion Girls recordings Hermia owned.

"I hope you kids don't mind, but I'm an old lady, and it's past time for me to go to sleep. Feel free to wander the house. I take it Tassy showed you to your rooms?" Neville, Ron and Luna nodded. Turning to Harry and Hermione, she said, "I'm sure they'll be able to show you to your rooms. There are extra blankets in the hall closet."

Hermione took a tentative step forward before flinging her arms around Hermia. "Thank you," she said.

Hermia rubbed her granddaughter's back and said, "I'm very glad you're here."

"Me too," Hermione smiled.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night."

"Good night!" They called as she walked up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too," Luna yawned. She gave Ron a kiss and went upstairs.

Neville headed off to the greenhouse, and Ron headed to the music room.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Hermione asked. "We can't sleep in the same bed in my grandmother's house."

"I was thinking about that myself," Harry said, "and I think I have a solution."

"And what is that, Mr. Potter?" she asked, intrigued.

"I think we should conveniently fall asleep on the couch."

"I like that idea," she said. She went to the hall closet and grabbed a blanket. Harry settled down on the couch, and she leaned up against him, covering them with the blanket. He put his arms around her, holding her tight. She turned her head and kissed him, softly at first, but then with more agression. She flipped over and ran her hands under his shirt and over his chest. Their tongues were mingling, and Harry soon had his hands underneath her bra, gently squeezing her breasts. She lightly bit the tip of his tongue, and he moved his hands down to the waistband of her jeans. Suddenly, she pulled away.

"Harry, we can't. Not in my grandmother's house. We'll have plenty of time when we get home."

"I know, but it's VERY difficult to keep my hands off of you," he said, brushing his lips on the back of her neck.

"Don't do that or I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

"Maybe that's what I want," Harry said, grinning devilishly.

"Harry!" she said, exasperated.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "I'll control myself." He pulled her back into his arms, and breathing in time, they fell asleep.


	13. One Down

A/N: I use _Diffindo_ in this chapter, and i'm not sure it would actually work for what I'm using it for, but let's use that wonderful thing called "imagination" and pretend it does, k:)

Hermia woke up wanting a drink. As she entered the living room, she froze. Harry was lying on the couch, a content look on his face. His arms were wrapped around a peacefully smiling Hermione, whose cheek was resting on his chest. Hermia wasn't sure whether she should send them to their rooms or not, but decided to let them stay as they were.

_Oh yes, the rest of the prophecy will be fulfilled before their seventh year ends. I feel somewhat bad not telling them, but I'm not sure how they'd react if they knew. I'll need to owl Minerva with the news, of course_. She smiled to herself and moved to the kitchen for a glass of water.

_Luna was helping Hermione into a white gown. "You look beautiful, Hermione," she said. Hermione smiled broadly at her. "Thanks Lu!" she exclaimed, hugging the blonde. "I can't believe I'm getting married!" Luna laughed, and said, "Well you'd better get a move on it then!"_

The pair laughed and walked to the side of the door to the Great Hall. Luna took her place as Maid of Honor in front of Hermione as the doors opened. The string quartet began to play as Luna walked down the aisle. When she reached it, everyone stood and turned as Hermione entered. She couldn't remember having ever been happier. She saw Tonks and Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid, Bill and Fleur, Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Parvati, Neville and Susan, the Weasleys, her parents, Hermia and Tassy, even James and Lily. Each face brought back a different memory, but she pushed them all out of her head as she gazed into the eyes of her husband-to-be. She reached the end of the aisle and turned to face him, met by his tender gaze. He rubbed a hand down the side of her cheek and she smiled sweetly at him.

Dumbledore stood before them, a large smile on his face. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger. If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Dumbledore looked around, but nobody said anything. He started agian, "Seeing as there are no objections, we will now proce-"

He stopped as the door burst open. "I sure as hell object!" Ginny screamed, running at Hermione. "You stole my boyfriend you trollop! He's going to marry me!" She pointed her wand at Hermione's chest and said, "Avada kedavra."

Everything went black.

Hermione screamed and opened her eyes. Her scream had woken Harry up as well. 

"What's the matter love?" he asked. "Was it a nightmare?" Hermione nodded as silent tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"You and I were...well, we...we were getting married." Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet. "Sirius, Dumbledore and your parents were there. Dumbledore was performing the ceremony, and after he asked for objections, Ginny rushed in. She said I stole you from her, and that she was going to marry you, and then she...she...she...oh Harry!" she sobbed, "she hit me with the Avada Kedavra!"

Harry held her tight in his arms, making shushing noises. "That's never going to happen. I know Ginny's probably not very happy about us being together, but I don't care. I don't care what anybody thinks about us. I love you Mione, more than anything. I won't let anyone, not even Ginny, hurt you. As long as I am alive, I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"I know you will," she whispered. "I love you so much." She kissed him deeply, and then they held each other for awhile.

Luna sat up in bed, staring off into space.

_A hooded figure approached Snape. "You again?" Snape laughed, "what now?"_

The figure said, "I've been told that Potter, the Mudblood bitch and their friends have gone to Godric's Hollow. I am not sure how long they will be there. I thought the Dark Lord might want to know."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Snape asked in disbelief.

"You have no idea."

"I'll tell him," Snape said, "but I'm not sure how useful he'll find it."

Luna knew it was time to tell her friends her secret.

After Luna had roused Ron and Neville, she wasn't surprised to find that Harry and Hermione weren't in their beds. The three teens went into the living room, where Harry and Hermione were clinging to each other for dear life on the sofa.

"Oi! Can't you two get a room?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned, startled, and Ron was taken aback by her tear-stained cheeks.

"What happened?"

"Hermione had a nightmare," Harry said, "but she's okay."

The other three sat down, and Luna said, "I need to tell you something."

Ron, concerned, put his arm around her. "What is it?"

"I'm a Seer." Ron's jaw dropped, and Neville squeaked. Noting Harry and Hermione's unfazed reactions, she asked, "how did you know?"

"Hermia told us last night. Your mother made the prophecy about us," Hermione said. This surprised even Luna.

"Why did you choose to tell us now?" Neville asked the blonde. "Why wait so long?"

"I didn't tell anyone at school because I didn't want people to have another reason to label me a freak. The last thing I want is to be compared to Trelawney." Hermione laughed at this. "Anyway," Luna continued, "I had a vision this morning. Somebody is passing information about our whereabouts to Snape, who is planning to pass it on to You-Know-Who."

"Do you know who it is?" Harry asked, worried.

"No, wheover it was was wearing a hooded robe. The voice was altered and it was impossible to tell if it was male or female. They didn't seem to like you very much," she said, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Whoever it was referred to you as...well, as 'the Mudblood bitch'," Luna said hesitantly.

Ron paled, Neville coughed, and Harry gritted his teeth and said, "Malfoy."

"We can't prove that Harry," Hermione said reasonably. "I'm sure he's not the only person who doesn't like me that also talks to Death Eaters."

"That's another thing though," Luna said. "Snape couldn't believe that the informant was telling him what we were doing, like it was shocking or something. Like maybe someone we trusted or something." She frowned. "I don't like that thought though."

"Neither do I," Harry said, fretful. He pulled Hermione closer to him and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Hermia entered the room. "I imagine you slept well," she said, laughing. She stopped when she saw the grave expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Luna had a vision. Someone is informing Death Eaters about what we've been doing," Neville said, "and it seems that whoever is doing it is someone we trust."

Hermia frowned. "This is very bad, very bad indeed. I know you would like to enjoy the last bit of your summer, but I think it may be important for you to begin the search for the horcruxes as soon as possible."

"I agree," Hermione said. "Would you have any idea as to what he took of Ravenclaw's?"

"I have her spellbook and her phoenix feather quill, but I don't know where her wand went to. It could very well be that. It was in my mother's posession, but I haven't seen it since I was much older than you."

"Okay," Hermione said, conjuring parchment and a quill. "We need to make a list."

_Horcruxes  
1.) Diary-destroyed  
2.) Ring-destroyed  
3.) Slytherin's locket-location unknown  
4.) Hufflepuff's cup-location unknown  
5.) Ravenclaw's wand?-location unknown  
6.) Nagini-wherever Voldemort is_

"We have four horcruxes to destroy now. I think first we need to figure out who took the locket and replaced it with a fake." Turning to Hermia, she asked, "do the initials R.A.B. mean anything to you?"

Hermia thought for a moment before replying. "I can't think of any R.A.B."

"Maybe Borgin or Burke?" Ron asked.

"Someone in Katie Bell's family?" Neville asked.

Hermione's eyes widened. Looking around, she said, "Harry and I will be back in a few minutes. We need to go talk to Remus."

They apparated away with a pop.

Remus was in bed, but he wasn't alone. Tonks was underneath him, screaming his name in ecstasy as he pumped in and out of her. Suddenly there was a pop.

"Woah!" Harry said covering his eyes. "We'll be in the kitchen."

Hermione hurriedly exited, Harry on her heels.

As the door shut, Remus sighed. "I'd better go see what that was about."

Tonks laughed. "I think they might be a little mortified."

"Them? What about me?!" He put on his robe and went into the hall.

When he arrived in the kitchen, Hermione was stroking Fawkes as Crookshanks settled into Harry's lap, stretching.

"Was it necessary to apparate into my room?" Remus asked.

"We didn't mean to!" Hermione said. "We did apparate here from the west coast of Wales. It's a miracle we didn't splinch anything."

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Harry said, as Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You knew Regulus, right?" Hermione asked. Remus nodded. "What was his middle name?"

"Arcturus, after his grandfather's favorite uncle."

Hermione ran to the drawing room, frantically searching through the remainng Black family artifacts.

"Damn Kreacher!" she muttered.

Harry, who, along with Remus, had just entered, said with an amused look, "Did you just curse at a house elf?" 

"Call him Harry! It's imperative!"

"Kreacher!" Harry called, and the house elf apparated to his side.

"Master called Kreacher?"

Hermione whispered into Harry's ear, and his eyes grew wide with understanding. "Kreacher, did you take the locket that was here?"

"Kreacher did collect memories of his beloved Mistress, but the locket was not one of them."

"Do you know where the locket is?"

"Ask the thief,"

"Mundungus..." Hermione whispered.

"You may return to Hogwarts now, Kreacher," Harry said. Kreacher disapparated with a crack.

"The barman at the Hog's Head, Mundungus may have sold it to him," he said.

"Will someone please explain what's going on and what Aberforth has to do with it?" Remus asked.

"Regulus stole the real horcrux, and Mundungus stole it from the house," Hermione said.

"And you think Aberforth has it?"

"Aberforth? Isn't that the name of Dumbledore's-"

"-brother? Yes, they're one and the same."

"We need to go to Hogsmeade then," Hermione said.

"I bet Tonks is waiting, Remus," Harry grinned as he grabbed Hermione's hand and they disappeared.

They arrived outside of the Hog's Head. Hermione clutched Harry's hand tightly as they stepped inside.

There was one wizard drinking firewhiskey in the corner. Aberforth Dumbledore was behind the bar, storing bottles of butterbeer. He looked up as they came in.

"Mr. Potter," he said. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. I imagine that's thanks to Miss Granger."

"He really does look a lot like Dumbledore," Hermione whispered.

"Well I would, wouldn't I? He was my brother."

"We need to talk to you about your dealings with Mundungus Fletcher," Harry said.

"What about 'em?" Aberforth asked gruffly.

"Did he sell you a locket?"

Aberforth smiled and went into the back room, returning with a box. "Here are all the things Mundungus sold to me. They're rightfully yours. I bought them because I knew if I didn't, he would sell them to someone who wouldn't return them."

Hermione rummaged through the box and found the locket. She held it in her hands, turning it over and admiring it.

"Thank you," Harry said, shaking Aberforth's hand. "You have no idea how much of a help you have been. Not just for me, but for all of wizardkind."

He put an arm around Hermione and apparated back to Hermia's house as Aberforth looked at them curiously.

Ron spit out the pumpkin juice he was drinking as the pair appeared in the living room.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione sighed. "Evanesco." The pumpkin juice mess disappeared.

"Where did you two go?" he asked.

"To get the locket," Hermione smiled, opening her hand. "It was taken by Sirius's brother Regulus, who left it at Grimmauld Place."

"The locket we couldn't open?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Mundungus stole it, and sold it to the bartender at the Hog's Head, who happens to be Dumbledore's brother. He returned all of the things Mundungus had stolen."

"Now we must figure out how Harry can destroy it," Hermia said.

"It won't open manually, so we have to find another way to open it. Alohomora!" Harry said, pointing his wand at the locket. Nothing happened.

Neville's eyes lit up. "Harry! It did belong to Slytherin...try parseltongue!"

"That's brilliant Neville!" Hermione squealed, hugging him.

Harry picked up the locket and hissed "open" in parseltongue. It opened, and Luna screamed as a sinister looking shadow emerged.

"_REDUCTO_! _REDUCTO_! _REDUCTO_!!!!" Harry yelled, panicking when nothing happened and the shadow advanced on Hermione, who was white as a sheet.

"_DIFFINDO_! _DIFFINDO_! _DIFFINDO_!!!!" He screamed, moving closer to it. The shadow screeched and faded away.

Harry ran to Hermione and enveloped her in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked, panic in his eyes. Hermione nodded, shaking.

"You did good," Hermia said. "Very good considering we had no idea what would happen when the locket opened."

"Three to go," Hermione whispered, as Harry lavished kisses on her face.

"Seriously! Can't you two get a room?" Ron asked. Neville rolled his eyes as Luna planted a kiss on Ron, who closed his eyes and murmured, "never mind."


	14. Let's Get It On

**A/N**: I'm not exactly the best smut writer in the world, so I hope you'll forgive me.

Harry stood and looked around the room. "If Voldemort knows we came to Godric's Hollow, he could quite easily find the trapdoor. I'm sure they'll attack within the next few hours, so we should probably go back home. Hermia, you and Tassy should come with us as well. I don't think we'll be safe here much longer."

"You're probably right Harry," Hermia sighed. "But I don't want to impose on you. I'm sure Minerva will allow me to stay at Hogwarts. We have much to discuss anyway."

"Are you sure? We have more than enough room at Grimmauld Place."

"I'm quite sure," Hermia said. "Besides, it will do my old soul good to see Hogwarts again. I'll just go inform Tassy and collect a few of my things." She left the room hurriedly.

"Luna, I'm afraid you are in even more danger now," Harry said, sitting on the sofa. "We cannot let them learn that you are a Seer."

Ron put an arm around Luna as she said, "I know. But I'm still with you all the way."

"Me too," Neville said. "It's up to the five of us to make sure this bastard dies."

Hermione climbed into Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know," she said, "perhaps when we get home we should all learn proper Occlumency."

"With who?" Harry asked. "The only Legilimens I know are Dumbledore, Voldemort and Snape, and I don't see any of them being able to help us out."

"Well, uh, actually, Remus is a Legilimens as well," Hermione admitted. "I figured we could need to learn Occlumency sooner or later, and I asked him if he knew any Legilimens. Very few people know though, so we'll have to keep this within us. If we tell anyone else, we could be unknowingly telling our informant, who could tell Voldemort."

"You, my dear, are completely brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, kissing her forehead as she blushed.

"I just want to make sure we all stay safe," she whispered. "We need to be prepared. Maybe once we master Occlumency Remus could teach us Legilimency. We're going to need a lot of training if we want to come close to being ready to fight him. We'll never be fully ready, but we can sure as hell try."

Harry held her tighter and said, "We will, love, we will."

Hermia entered the room. "I've spoken with Minerva, and she wants me to apparate to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

"Are you going to be able to apparate that far?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"My dear girl, I'm old, not broken. I'll be fine. More importantly, how are you getting home?"

"We drove, but the truck is back at my parents' house," Harry said. "I suppose we could fly over the house to check for Death Eater activity. Hermione and I can go under my invisibility cloak, and the others can disillusion themselves. If the coast is clear, we'll get back in the truck and hightail it out of there, but if they're there, we'll just have to keep flying until we find a safe place to apparate home."

"Sounds like a good idea. I think you should be off now if at all possible," Hermia said, looking about nervously.

"You're right," Hermione said, standing. She took the shrunken brooms out of her pocket and enlarged them all. Hermia gave all the teens a hug, holding on to Hermione a bit longer.

"Here, take Rowena's spellbook. It could be of some help for you. I'm very glad I got to meet you, my dear girl," Hermia sniffed.

"Me too...grandma," Hermione said, eyes watering. Both began to sob in each other's arms.

"Birds," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Hermione was right. You do have the emotional range of a teaspoon," Harry said. "They've only just come into each other's lives, and they have to separate. Not to mention that all of our lives are in danger."

"I get it, I get it," Ron said. "But that doesn't make them any less weird." Harry simply gave him a look.

"Are you kids sure you'll be alright if I go now?" Hermia asked.

Harry nodded. "We'll be fine. Make sure you and Tassy arrive at Hogwarts safely."

Hermia smiled. "You all be careful. I fully intend on seeing all of you in one piece the next time we meet." Tassy appeared at her side, and the two disapparated.

The teens went outside, brooms in hand. Neville, Ron and Luna disillusioned themselves as Harry and Hermione climbed onto the Firebolt, covering themselves with the cloak.

"Since we're under the cloak, Hermione and I will ride up front. Ron, bring up the rear. When we near my parents' house, stop above the trees. We'll tell you if the coast is clear or not. Hermione, pull a bit of the cloak off of the end of the broom so they know where we are. Is everyone ready?" Three heads nodded back at him, and Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his middle.

"Let's go then," Harry said, and they all kicked off.

After about forty minutes, they neared the house. Harry heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath at the sight before them. Thick black smoke was rising violently toward the sky. Harry could make out what had obviously once been the truck beneath the orange flames acting as the source of the smoke.

"Guess I'll have to buy the truck off the dealership," he said lightly, turning back to Hermione.

"Harry James Potter! This is no time for jokes! We have to tell the othe-" she broke off, noticing hooded figures below them. "Harry...they're here," she whispered, eyes wide in fright.

"Well then we're getting the hell out of here and going home," he said, turning the broom and flying to the others.

"Guys, the Death Eaters are there, and they've blown up the truck. We're going to fly back to the mainland and apparate home. Follow me closely, and above all, be careful. We should probably fly a bit higher," Harry said, leading them farther up. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as they sped off toward the coast.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived on the other side of the bridge. Harry led the descent, and once they were on solid ground, Hermione flung herself into his arms. Neville shrunk their brooms, and they all apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place, they all decided sleep was what they needed. Harry showed Neville, Ron and Luna to what would be their rooms before changing into his Gryffindor sweats and going to Hermione's room. She was in a white cotton nightgown, brushing out her curls. She didn't hear Harry come in, and was surprised when she felt his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and he put his chin on top of her head.

"I wish I knew who was betraying us," Hermione whispered.

"Me too," Harry said. "It doesn't make any sense. The only people we tell our plans to are people we trust. I hate thinking that someone we're close to is doing this. I can't picture the Weasleys or Tonks and Remus telling Snape what we've been doing. It's not just who though. Why are they doing it? What are they getting out of it?"

"Well it was someone who didn't like me. Maybe they want me dead," Hermione said, paling.

"Don't talk like that, love. The only people I can think of who want us dead are Tom and his cronies. What if one of the Death Eaters is using polyjuice?" Harry asked.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that before! That's quite possible. Maybe we should focus on Legilimency first. I know it's bad, but I think it could be necessary to use it on others to figure out who the traitor is. I hate doing that, but it seems like the only solution," was Hermione's frustrated reply.

"Well, maybe there will be another answer in the spellbook," Harry said.

"I hope so." She turned to face him. The concern in her chocolate eyes caught Harry off guard. He embraced her tightly.

"We'll figure it out Mione. And whoever the culprit turns is will wish they had never met Harry Potter," he said, anger rising at the thought of anyone wanting to hurt the woman he loved.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too." Harry crawled into bed, and Hermione crawled into his arms.

The weeks leading up to their return to Hogwarts were spent training. Remus arrived every day at noon to teach Harry and Hermione Legilimency and Ron, Neville and Luna Occlumency. Neville proved to be apt at Occlumency, so Remus had Harry and Hermione practice with Neville. Tonks came over in the evenings to train them in combative spells.

The day before term started found Remus laughing in the kitchen. "Ron, when were you and Luna snogging in the linen closet?"

Ron's ears turned pink. "Yesterday," Luna said.

"You need to learn to block me, Ron. Luna has done it successfully all afternoon."

Not to be outdone, Ron closed off his mind to Remus the next time.

"Speaking of snogging, when were you and Tonks snogging in my kitchen?" Harry asked Remus, amused.

"You used Legilimency on me?" Remus asked, impressed.

Harry nodded. "You were much easier than Nev. Although in your defense, you weren't trying to block me."

"Well I guess our session is over. Tonks cancelled tonight's lesson. She wants you all to have an enjoyable night before school starts."

"You two should come over for dinner at six. I'm cooking," Harry said, grinning.

"Well how can I say no to that? See you at six then," Remus said before disapparating.

Hermione entered, smiling to herself. "Hey Lu, do you want to come shopping with me?"

"Sure," Luna smiled, kissing Ron goodbye.

"We'll be back later. I have a surprise for you tonight," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before dragging Luna out the door.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as Harry turned on the stove.

"I don't know. She said she had a surprise for me."

Ron wiggled his eyebrows. "A surprise, eh?"

"Sod off Weasley," Harry said. "This is Hermione we're talking about."

"Hey, a girl's got needs too." Harry threw a wooden spoon at him.

Luna glanced around Diagon Alley. "Where are we going?"

"A Muggle store, actually. I just apparated here because the store is near here, and this is a safe apparition point.

"So what are we buying?"

Hermione blushed. "Lingerie."

Luna's eyes widened. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Hermione nodded shyly. Luna squealed and hugged her as she nodded. "Does Harry know yet?"

"No, but I told him I'd have a surprise for him tonight." Hermione frowned. "What if he doesn't want to do it?"

"Hermione, he's a seventeen-year-old guy. Of course he wants to do it. Not to mention that he loves you."

Hermione smiled as they left the Leaky Cauldron and stepped onto a busy Muggle street. They walked a few blocks to a small boutique and went inside.

Hermione was obviously nervous. "I-I don't know what I should get," she sdmitted.

"Well," Luna said thoughtfully, "what are you wanting to convey?"

"I want him to think I'm sexy, to want to make love to me. I want him to want me," Hermione said sheepishly.

Luna handed Hermione some lingerie and ushered her to a changing room. "And make sure to leave your hair down tonight," she said through the door.

"Luna, these are perfect!" Hermione squealed. "Thank you so much!"

While Hermione was changing, Luna browsed. Seeing a pair of light blue knickers and a matching bra that she liked, she decided to purchase them. _They'll come in handy eventually_.

After Hermione made her purchase, the pair headed home.

"Honey! I'm home!" Hermione called out in a sing-song voice as she entered the kitchen.

"Good," Harry said, "because dinner's almost ready and I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But you'll like what I bought."

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He lifted her onto the counter. "And what's that?"

"You'll find out later," she whispered huskily. Harry had just pressed his lips to hers when there was a pop.

"Caught in a compromising position I see," Remus snickered.

"Not nearly as compromising as the position we found you two in," Harry retorted.

Tonks laughed. "Touche."

Hermione regretfully jumped off of the counter to set the table. "Dinner's ready," she called. Ron almost knocked her over as he apparated into the room.

"Honestly Ron! Complete lack of manners!"

Neville and Luna walked in, lauging at Ron's fearful face as Hermione berated him.

"Everybody please sit. Dinner is done," Harry said, placing a basket of cheddar biscuits on the table. He had made salad, lobster tails and strawberry-chocolate torte, and everybody was impressed.

After eating his third helping of torte, Ron rubbed his stomach and said, "Bloody hell mate! I think you could give my mum a run for her money!" Everyone laughed.

"You know, we're quite proud of all of you," Remus said, as Tonks nodded in agreement. "You lot have made a lot of progress. We hope you'll continue to practice with each other at school. We'll try to arrange it with McGonogall so that we can help you train sometimes. We'd like to stay and chat more, but we have things to do-"

"I'll bet," Ron smirked.

Remus glared at him. "-so we'll be leaving now. We'll be back in the morning to accompany you to King's Cross." They gave hugs all around before leaving.

"I'm going to go do a little reading," Hermione said.

"I'll come with you," Harry said, standing.

"NO!" she yelled. "I mean, not yet. I just want a bit of alone time, but you're more than welcome to join me in a bit."

"Okay," he said, blinking. _She's sure acting strange_.

Harry and Neville went to the parlor to watch a movie while Ron and Luna went off to snog. When the movie was over, Neville headed to bed and Harry headed to Hermione's room. He expected to find her engrossed in Rowena's spellbook, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes when he opened her door.

The only light in the room came from groups of candles around the walls. Hermione was sprawled on top of the duvet, chestnut curls fanned out on the pillows. She was wearing a pair of tiny emerald green knickers and a matching sheer teddy. Harry's jaw dropped. He could feel his pants tightening around his growing bulge.

"I've been waiting for you," she said seductively, desire evident in her eyes.

"Y-You have?" he sputtered. She nodded.

"Is this m-my surp-prise?" She nodded again. His eyes widened. _Best bloody surprise I've ever gotten_.

"You know, it's rather lonely all by myself," Hermione pouted. Harry sat down on the bed.

Hermione laughed. "You're slightly overdressed for this event, Mr. Potter. I think I can help you take care of that." She pulled his t-shirt over his head, raking her nails on his stomach and chest. She flicked her tongue over his left nipple as she unbuttoned his jeans. Harry shivered. Once he was down to his boxers, she said, "There, now you're appropriately dressed." Harry gulped and nodded.

"You know," she remarked. "You've been awfully quiet. Do you not want to do this?"

"It's not that Mione," he said. "I've never wanted anything more. I'm just trying to convince myself that this is actually happening."

"Well believe it," she laughed.

"You look quite exquisite in green," he said. "But I think you'd look even better out of it." He grabbed the hem of her teddy and lifted it, trailing kisses up her body as he removed it. She gave a contented sigh as he kissed her, their tongues crashing together like waves on the shore. He hooked his thumbs in the band of her knickers and pulled them off. He broke the kiss to take in her naked form.

"You are absolutely breathtaking," he breathed. Even in the candlelight, he could see the faint blush creep to her cheeks. His fingers lightly traced the thin scar between her breasts. _I swear I will kill Dolohov for doing that to her_. Cautiously, he moved his other hand down her stomach. He could feel the heat between her thighs. He ran his fingers down her slit, surprised to find that she was already wet. He gingerly slipped a finger into her, and she writhed beneath him. Sensing that this was a good thing, he added another and slowly moved them in and out. Hermione whimpered. Harry sped up, causing her to let out a low moan.

"Harry!" she panted. "I want you...in me...now."

Harry quickly removed his boxers, positioning himself outside of her entrance. "Do you need to do some sort of contraceptive charm or something?"

"Already did it."

He slowly pushed into her, watching her reaction. When he got a little farther in, she winced and bit her lip.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just stay still for a moment," she said. After a minute, she said, "Okay, you can move now."

He slowly began to move in and out of her, reveling in how great she felt around him. He gradually began quickening the pace. _I'm not sure I'm going to last much longer_. Hermione put her arm around his neck and roughly pulled him to her, smashing his lips into hers. Their tongues danced as Harry pumped in and out. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. Harry pinched one of her nipples, and she threw her head back and screamed.

"HARRY!!!!!!" Her muscles clenched around him as she came. Harry had never seen anything so erotic in his life, and he filled her with his warm seed, collapsing on top of her.

A thin sheen of sweat covered their entwined bodies. They were both panting as they waited for their heartbeats to slow.

"That was amazing," Hermione whispered.

"You're amazing," Harry said.

She laughed. "No more amazing than you."

"I love you so much," he said, gazing into her eyes lovingly.

"I know," she smiled softly. "I love you too."

Eventually their heartbeats returned to normal, and they drifted off to sleep.


	15. Don't Leave Me This Way

**A/N**: I don't know if they play wiffle ball in England, but let's just say they do, k? Sorry if the battle scenes kinda suck, I don't think I'm very good at them (or that sex scene, but the next one will be better, I promise!) I think I'm better with fluff. (And in case you don't know, sai are the pitchfork-like knife things Raphael uses in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).

"We need to figure out where Hufflepuff's cup is," Hermione said, shutting the book she was looking in.

"Well so far, all the horcruxes have been left in places important to Voldemort and his rise to power. He wanted the diary to get into Hogwarts, his one true home. The locket was in a cave where he supposedly first tortured Muggles. Dumbledore found the ring at his grandfather's house, where Tom first learned of his parents and heritage. What else could be important?"

Hermione pondered this for a moment. "Maybe his father's manor?"

"Well, he may have left one in the orphanage he was raised in, even though he hated it," Neville suggested.

"He spent a lot of time in Albania, didn't he?" Ron asked. "Isn't that where he was before fourth year, when he killed that Ministry witch...Brenda? Becky? Bridget?"

"Bertha Jorkins?" Luna asked quietly.

"Er, right. That's the one."

"I think Quirrell found him somewhere not far from Albania as well," Harry said.

"Maybe Albania's worth a look," Hermione said, opening her magical atlas. "There's a forest there, supposedly full of dark magic. It's called the Forest of Malum."

"What does that mean?" Neville asked.

"Forest of Evil," Hermione whispered. All five shared a look of apprehension.

"Sounds like somewhere Voldemort would frequent," Harry muttered.

"Should we go then? We've got about a week before term starts," Ron said.

"What do you all think?" Harry asked.

"I'm in," Neville said. Ron and Luna nodded in agreement.

Harry looked at Hermione. "I go where you go," she said.

"Well, maybe we should go tomorrow then. I'll have Dobby make us an unauthorized portkey."

"Why didn't we take a portkey to Wales?" Ron asked.

"I only just read today that house elves could make them," Harry replied.

"You were reading up on house elves?" Hermione asked, eyes shining.

"Well, I guess you can say you've rubbed off on me a bit," he grinned.

Hermione flung herself on top of him, straddling his legs, and began kissing him with ferocity.

"Um, hi. We're still in the room," Ron said, blushing. Neville's eyes were averted, and Luna was looking at them wistfully.

"Sorry about that," Hermione stammered, returning to her seat next to Harry.

"I'm sure as hell not!" Harry said, a dazed look on his face. Hermione giggled.

"We should go ahead and make preparations then. Nev and I will get hiking gear, Hermione and Luna can get the food. Ron, you'll accompany Hermione and Luna, but all decisions are left to them. Alright, let's go." The two groups went their separate ways.

After picking up dragonhide boots at Madam Malkin's, Harry and Neville stopped at a sproting goods store to pick up packs, sleeping bags and supplies.

"You're not feeling awkward or anything, are you Nev?"

"What do you mean Harry?" Neville asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Well I know it can be a bit strange to be the only one not in a relationship when you're surrounded by couples. I just don't want you to feel like a fifth wheel."

"It's fine Harry, really," Neville assured him. "I'm used to being single. I'm really glad that you and Hermione have found each other, and I was pleasantly surprised by Ron and Luna. I'm perfectly fine pining from afar."

"Who for?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not really sure I should say..."

"Neville, I won't make fun of you."

"Well, er, it's Ginny," Neville admitted.

"Ah," Harry sighed. "If she's, well, fully recovered, I say go for it."

"She still hasn't gotten over you yet, has she?"

"When I talked to her before the wedding, she hadn't, but who's to say she hasn't gotten over me since. Maybe you should talk to her on the train next week."

"That's a good idea Harry. Thanks," Neville smiled.

"Any time, Nev, any time."

The next morning, they all stood nervously gripping the dented wiffle ball bat that Dobby had turned into a portkey. When the time came, each felt the unpleasant tug behind their navels as they disappeared in a whirl.

They arrived on the edge of a sinister-looking forest, towering far over their heads. Hermione hastily reached for Harry's hand, holding it tightly.

"Well, I'd say this place looks like it lives up to its name," Ron said as Luna nodded.

"We don't know what kind of creatures will be in here, so we've brought silver arrows and wooden stakes in case of werewolves or vampires, and make sure you keep your wands close," Harry said.

They began making their way through the dark trees, wands at the ready. Ten minutes passed safely, and Harry hoped this would be an omen of the rest of their journey. Suddenly Luna shrieked.

"Ashwinders!"

Harry made his way over to Luna, who was frozen in fear. There was a large nest of ashwinders, about fifty in all.

"Do us no harm," Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

"No," one of the serpents said. "Our master told us to harm any intruders."

"If you come near us, I will kill you," Harry responded.

"We'll see about that," the snake replied, lunging toward Hermione.

Harry's rage escalated. Suddenly, all the snakes began writhing in pain as they burst into flame. They were dead within a minute.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, "you just did wandless magic."

"Thank you," Hermione said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I would never let them harm you, love," Harry said, lightly caressing her cheek. 

"That was really impressive Harry," Neville said.

"Thanks Nev."

As they continued down the path, their surroundings became darker and darker, even though it was midday.

"_Lumos_," Hermione said. Nothing happened. She tried again, getting the same result.

"There must be some sort of ward to prevent someone from lighting their wands," Harry said.

"Hey, there's a light over there!" Ron said, walking toward it.

"NO RONALD!" Luna yelled, causing all to turn toward her in surprise.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "but I figure it's probably a hinkypunk."

"Good thinking Lu," Hermione smiled. "You're not a Ravenclaw for nothing."

"Luckily for us, Nev and I brought flashlights," Harry said, handing them out.

Hermione flipped hers on, and it worked perfctly. "My guess is Voldemort didn't think a Muggle could get here, and therefore took no protection against Muggle methods."

"We're getting closer," Luna said, looking around wide-eyed.

"I can feel it too," Ron said, shuddering.

A mile later, they saw the entrance to a cave. "That must be it," Harry said.

"It's quite dangerous," Luna said, "so we must be alert at all times."

"Did you have a vision Luna?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"A small one. I'd say we'd do well to be thinking of happy memories, as we're going to encounter a few dementors rather soon." Harry grimaced and Neville paled. Hermione hugged Harry tightly.

"Let's go," Harry said, leading the way. They entered the cave cautiously, constantly looking around. A door stood blocking their path.

"I guess we'll need another blood sacrifice," Harry said, reaching for a knife.

"No Harry, I'll do it," Ron said, as Harry put the blade to his palm. "Dumbledore was right, your blood is too valuable."

"That's quite brave of you Ronald," Luna said.

Ron's ears turned red as he made a small cut, wiping the blood on a rock. The door opened, leaving them an unobstructed path. They gingerly walked down the narrow path. Hermione made the mistake of looking down, and seeing that if they were to stumble, they would surely die. She quickly lifted her head. They came to a fork in the cave.

"We should split up," Ron said. "Harry and Hermione can go right, and we'll go left."

"I think we should stay together," Hermione said. "We'll be safer that way."

"Mione's right, as usual," Harry said. "Safety in numbers after all."

They took the left path. After what felt like an hour, they saw a dark room branching off the path. Harry felt very cold all of a sudden.

"In there," he said in a hushed voice. "The dementors are in there."

"Well, as Peter Pan said, 'think happy thoughts'," Hermione said gravely.

"Peter who?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain it some other time," Hermione said.

They entered the room. Dozens of dementors swirled above them. Upon seeing the teens' arrival, they rushed toward them in a whirl of black despair. All five raised their wands and yelled "Expecto Patronum!"

Neville thought of the day he won the House Cup for Gryffindor in first year.

Luna thought about the kiss she and Ron first shared in Wales.

Ron thought about the first quidditch match he helped Gryffindor win in fifth year.

Hermione thought about the first time she woke up in Harry's arms.

Harry thought about hearing Hermione tell him she loved him for the first time.

Their combined memories were so powerful that the bear, duckling, Jack Russell, otter and stag were successfully able to get rid of all the dementors.

"That was frightening," Luna breathed.

"You can say that again," Hermione agreed. "But at least it wasn't as bad as third year," she added, looking at Harry. He kissed her temple as they started back down the path. After many twists and turns, they came upon a door guarded by two snake statues.

"Honestly! Tom sure does take this whole snake and Parseltongue thing to an extreme," Harry muttered. Approaching the snakes, he hissed, "Open." The snakes bowed as the door swung open.

The cup was sitting in an open chest on a slab of stone at the end of the room.

"Well, that looks easy," Neville said.

"Too easy..." Hermione said, looking around. "Oh my!" She brought her hand to her mouth in shock.

"What is it Mione?" Harry asked. He looked in the direction she was facing, and his eyes widened.

Four coffins.

"Vampires," Ron whispered.

"They'll probably attack us when we grab the cup, so be ready. You should grab the cup, Nev," Harry said. He and Neville passed out wooden stakes.

They moved en masse toward the cup, Neville at the front, the others flanking him. Neville grabbed the cup. As he did, the four coffins sprang open and vampires sat up.

"They don't look that happy to see us," Ron said.

The five decided spreading out would be a good idea, so Neville put the cup in his pocket and they set out to fight. Ron quickly threw a stunner, followed by throwing a stake into the vampire's heart. Luna was battling one with hand-to-hand combat. Neville snuck up behind the vampire and drove the stake into him. Hermione had transfigured her stake into a long wooden spear, and the vampire she was fighting ended up looking more like a kebab. Harry was grateful Tonks had trained him in sai fighting. He was using two stakes in place of a pair of sai, and was doing considerably well since the vampire had knives. He backed the vampire into a corner, and as one of the knives penetrated his shoulder, he drove the stake deep into his heart.

"I'm glad that's over with, but I think we should get out of here as quickly as possible. They ran toward the exit, Harry using blood from his shoulder to get out. Harry called Dobby, who charmed the portkey to return them. A few minutes later, they were back in Grimmauld Place.

"Well, what should I do with it?" Neville asked.

"The severing charm worked well with the soul, and I imagine you can get it out with a reductor," Harry said.

Nodding apprehensively, Neville pointed his wand at the cup. "_Reducto_!" The cup split open, and a screaming piece of soul floated out. It turned menacingly on Hermione, who collapsed as Neville yelled "_Diffindo_", eliminating the broken soul.

Harry ran to Hermione, cradling her in his arms. "No, this can't be happening again. Stay with me Mione, I can't lose you," he said, eyes welling with tears. Her pulse was weak.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's NOW." He apparated to the visitor's entance, the others arriving a second later.


	16. Amazing Grace

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long to get this chapter up. I keep getting distracted. I'm glad that you guys are sticking with me! I love reading your reviews, and I love that I have so many loyal readers. Kudos to you guys! blows kisses

Harry rushed into St. Mungo's, searching frantically for the receptionist as Hermione hung limp in his arms.

"She needs a healer immediately, the best you can get," Harry said to the witch behind the desk.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but all our healers are currently occupied right-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I'M HARRY FUCKING POTTER, AND SHE NEEDS HELP NOW!!!" The witch merely nodded and ran off, a frightened look on her face. Everyone else in the lobby stared at Harry.

The receptionist hurried back, a man in healer robes at her side. "This is Healer Adams, he'll take care of the young lady."

Healer Adams levitated Hermione into a private room, and the teens followed. Harry rushed to her side, sliding her hand into his.

"What happened to her?" Adams asked.

"Can we trust you to keep this confidential?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Adams said. "I can only disclose the information with the permission of the patient."

"She was attacked by a piece of Voldemort's soul."

Adams's eyes widened. "What?"

"We were trying to destroy a piece of his soul, and it turned on her. She collapsed right as Neville here destroyed it."

"Well, her vitals seem to be okay. I don't think there will be any lasting damage. It seems that it just caused her to pass out from fear."

"So she's going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She's just going to need some rest," Adams assured him.

"Thank Merlin," Harry muttered. To Hermione, he whispered, "You scared me sweetheart. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you."

"I think I'm going to go visit my parents, Harry," Neville said.

Harry simply nodded.

"Luna and I are going to go to the tearoom, but we'll be back. Take care of our girl," Ron said, pulling Luna out the door.

As Harry sat by Hermione's bedside, clasping her small hand, he realized just how dangerous this was going to be. _I've already landed her in the hospital. Who knows what's going to happen when we actually have to face Voldemort. She'd be much safer if we weren't together, and even safer if we weren't even friends, but I can't let her go. Is that selfish of me? After all these years, I finally have someone who loves me. Is it wrong for me to not want to give that up. I'm bad for her, but she's so good for me. I love her so much. If I survive this, I want to marry her someday. Now that I think about it, I doubt Hermione would sit back and be okay with it if I broke it off for her safety. She isn't Ginny, thank Merlin, but she wouldn't allow it. She's told me too many times that we're in this together, and she's been by my side since first year. She wouldn't let me do this alone no matter how much I wanted to._

"You've got that right," Hermione said weakly. Harry opened his eyes to find her staring at him.

"How much of that did you hear?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well I obviously didn't _hear_ anything," she laughed, "but I caught the end where you said that I wouldn't let you do this alone."

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you Mione," Harry said, eyes wet. "I promised you I would, and I broke that promise."

"You did no such thing. You couldn't have prevented it. Besides, I'm not hurt. I just passed out."

"I love you," Harry said, kissing her hand.

"I love you too," she said, smiling at him. "Where are Neville, Ron and Luna?"

"Neville's visiting his mum and dad, and Ron and Luna went to the tearoom."

Suddenly, the door swung open, and a frantic-looking Remus ran in. He stopped when he saw Harry and Hermione staring at him like he was crazy.

"So you're okay then, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just passed out, but I'll be alright. How did you know I was here?"

"Luna. She flooed us."

"I hope for her sake she wasn't met with the same sight we were when we apparated home," Harry laughed.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Remus asked, slightly exasperated.

"Of course not," Harry laughed. "What kind of son of James Potter would I be if I did that?" 

This time Remus had to laugh. "Point well taken."

"So you'll be alright to go to school tomorrow, Hermione?"

"Yes. As soon as we get out of here, we need to go buy our books in Diagon Alley, though."

"You can leave soon," Healer Adams said, coming back in. "She'll need to take a Pepper-Up Potion, and I'll need to check her vitals again, but you should be able to go after that."

"Thank you," Hermione said as he handed her the potion. She drank it, muttering about how cold it was. A few minutes latetr, Adams cleared her to leave.

Harry shook his hand. "Thank you for taking care of her, sir."

"It was nothing," he said. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he added, "I would recommend being slightly more careful the next time you try to destroy a piece of Voldemort's soul."

Harry was stunned that Adams said Voldemort's name. Noticing this, Adams added, "Perhaps I'll see you at an Order meeting sometime." Harry nodded. Taking Hermione's hand, they followed Remus out the door.

Ron and Luna came down the hall. "Neville asked if we could go ahead and pick up his school stuff," Luna said. "He'd like to spend a bit more time with his parents."

"Sure we can," Harry said.

"Are you kids going to be alright shopping, or do you need me to come and make sure you don't get into any trouble?" Remus asked.

Harry groaned. "We'll be fine, Moony. Besides, if we run into trouble, we can go see Fred and George."

Hermione laughed. "Harry, that's more like running _to_ the trouble!"

"Good point."

"Well, I'm glad you're well, Hermione. Now, if you'll excuse me, Tonks is waiting for me." And with that, he left before Ron and Harry could make any jokes.

The two couples walked to the apparition point and apparated to Diagon Alley. Once there, they decided to split up. Harry and Hermione went to Flourish & Blotts, where they bought entirely too many books than should be necessary. They picked up the necessary parchment, ink and new quills. Harry bought Hedwig some owl treats, and Hermione got Crookshanks a new toy. They stocked up on ingredients for N.E.W.T. potions at the apothecary. Harry, who had grown even more over the summer, needed new robes, so they headed to Madam Malkin's. Once they had everything they needed for school bought, they headed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Fred was behind the counter. "Oi! How are everyone's favorite lovebirds doing today?"

"We're fantastic, Fred, thank you," Hermione said, laughing.

"We've been working on some stuff to help you guys. When it's done, we'll send it to you at Hogwarts."

"Thanks mate," Harry said, clapping a hand on Fred's shoulder. "Where's George?"

"I'm not sure. Probably snogging Alicia Spinnet in the back room."

"Alicia's working here now?" Hermione asked. "How many staff members do you have?"

"Five. George and I, Verity, Alicia and Angelina."

"I thought Angelina was going to play reserve for the Harpies," Harry said.

"She was, but she took a rather painful bludger to the knee, and they're still trying to get it back to normal. She's going to take a little time off."

"That makes sense," Hermione said. "And I'm sure you don't mind her being here, do you?"

Fred grinned. "Of course not. She's my best girl. Who wouldn't want to work with someone they can snog during breaks?" Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, Luna ran in.

"What is it Lu?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"It's Neville's parents," Luna said. "They're lucid."


	17. Help!

A/N: Wow! Y'all are fabulous! My best friend keeps making jokes about my internet "following", but you guys almost make me feel like I really have one! If I actually knew you, I'd bake you cookies (and yes Shimmy, I still owe you seven). Reading your reviews makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Well, I hope you like this next installment! Neville's parents aren't crazy anymore! (In the middle of writing this, I started writing about Dumbledore, until I remembered that he's dead in this story. Remus's part in the hospital up until Ron starts explaining the about the Chamber had been Dumbledore's for about five minutes. You can laugh at me if you like, I won't mind).

"What?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"They're awake and normal Harry! They're just like they were before the Cruciatus Curse drove them to insanity!" Luna said, grabbing their hands and dragging them out the door.

Minutes later, Harry, Hermione and Luna burst through the door to the Janus Thickey Ward, where they were met with an amazing sight. Neville was perched on the end of his mum's bed, chatting animatedly with her about Herbology while Ron was informing Neville's dad of the Cannons' latest scores. Neville turned at the noise, beckoning them over.

"Mum, dad. This is Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They're my friends."

Neville's mum smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Alice, and this is my husband Frank. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Harry, you do look so much like your father."

"Except for my eyes. I have my mother's eyes," he said, as laughed.

"How did you guys become normal again?" Hermione asked, perplexed. "Nobody has been able to find a way to reverse particularly damaging effects of the Cruciatus."

"Honestly? We have no idea," Frank said. "The healers can't figure anything out either. We just woke up and remembered who we were. Of course, we had no idea Neville would be seventeen now. We've missed quite a bit," he added sadly.

"But you're here now dad, and you can make up for lost time," Neville said, hugging his mother.

The door opened again, and Remus entered the room. "Ah, Frank, Alice. Doing well, I hope?" 

"We're doing just fine, Remus. It's such a relief to know who my boy is," Alice said, eyes watering.

"The eight of us have a lot of things to discuss, I'm sure," Remus said. He performed several privacy charms before turning back to the others.

Looking at the teenagers, Remus asked, "Do you five have any idea why Frank and Alice were attacked?" 

"Because they were in the Order," Neville said.

"Well, yes, but they were specifically attacked because they had information."

"Information on what, Professor?" Hermione asked, her inquisitive nature getting the best of her.

"I'm not your teacher anymore Hermione. You can call me Remus, you know." Hermione flushed as Remus continued. "Frank and Alice had information on Voldemort's horcruxes."

Harry's head snapped toward the Longbottoms. "You did?"

Frank nodded. "We compiled a list of what they were, and we knew where two of them were. We were close to figuring out the location of Hufflepuff's cup, but we had no idea where Slytherin's locket or Riddle's diary were."

"That's fantastic! We've already taken care of those!" Hermione practically squealed.

"You have?" Alice was amazed. "How?"

"You see," Ron said, addressing the Longbottoms. "In our second year, Lucius Malfoy gave Riddle's diary to my younger sister. Eventually, You-Know-Who's memory started feeding off of her soul. He took her into the Chamber of Secrets, and Harry went to save her. He killed a basilisk and destroyed the diary with one of its fangs."

"Last year, Dumbledore found Voldemort's grandfather's ring at his grandfather's house. He destroyed it, but it kind of ruined his arm in the process."

"Ah yes. Where is Albus?" Frank inquired.

Nobody was quite sure what to say. Finally Luna spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore is no longer with us."

"WHAT?" Frank shouted. Quieting his voice, he asked, "How did this happen?"

"Snape killed him," Harry said darkly.

"Surely not!" Alice said. "Severus is extremely loyal to Dumbledore. There has to be some sort of explanation."

"Yeah, Snape's a slimy git," Ron muttered.

"Maybe we should steer this back to the subject at hand," Remus said.

"Remus is right," Hermione said, giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

Luna continued the story. "Professor Dumbledore figured out where the locket was hidden, so he and Harry went to get it. Unfortunately, someone had already gotten to it, and left a fake one in its place. They left a note inside signed by R.A.B. Lucky for us, we have the brightest witch of the age helping us, and Hermione figured out who it was."

Hermione smiled shyly at Luna's praise. "I remembered that Sirius Black had a younger brother named Regulus, so Harry and I went to talk to Remus. We had found a locket in the Black mansion two years ago, and I knew it was the horcrux. Mundungus Fletcher had stolen it, but he sold it to Aberforth Dumbledore, who gave it back to us. Harry opened it with parseltongue, and he destroyed the piece of soul."

"And the cup?" Remus asked.

"We found it in Albania," Neville said. "We took a portkey and found it in a cave in the Forest of Malum. We had to fight off dementors and vampires, but we got it. We took it back to Harry's, and I destroyed it. Voldemort's soul caused Hermione to pass out, so we brought her here."

"Now, I have to destory the piece of soul in Ravenclaw's wand, and Ron and Luna have to kill Nagini, and we'll be good."

"Wait, why can't you all do it?" Frank asked, confused.

"Well sir, it's sort of a long story," Harry said.

"We've got plenty of time, dear boy," he laughed.

"Well, the five of us went to Godric's Hollow to visit my parents' graves. We went up to the house, and we found a trapdoor. There was a tunnel going from their house to the home of Lady Hermia LeGrange. She is actually Hermione's grandmother, which we all found surprising, because she had always thought she was a Muggleborn. Apparently, Luna's mother made a prophecy before we were born that the heirs of each of the founders needed to destroy the corresponding horcruxes, and that the sixth horcrux would need to be a snake, destoryed by the Seer's Daughter and the Sixth Son. Luna's obviously the Seer's Daughter, and a Seer herself. Ron is the sixth son in the Weasley family. Hermione's family is descended from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's secret child. Voldemort is Slytherin's heir, of course, but he passed a bit of that to me. And your family ma'am," he said, nodding to Alice, "are descendants of Hufflepuff."

"Are we really?" Alice asked. I never knew that."

"Yeah. Your great-aunt Hepzibah had Hufflepuff's cup, and Voldemort stole it from her. She told him that she was descended from Hufflepuff. Dumbledore showed me in his pensieve."

"And he made a snake into another? Stupid fool," Frank muttered.

"Yes. He keeps it near him at all times. Her name is Nagini, and she's quite poisonous. He has the ability to possess her when he likes. She attacked Arthur Weasley a couple of years ago," Remus said.

"And you need to find Ravenclaw's wand?" Alice asked. They all nodded. "I can't remember offhand, but once we're home and able to look at our research, we'll let you know where it is, okay?"

"Thank you Mrs. Longbottom. That would be an immense help," Harry said.

"Please, call me Alice," she smiled at him.

"Are you going to come to school tomorrow, or are you going to wait?" Luna asked Neville.

"I'll be on the train. Mum and dad need to rest tonight, and I'll be seeing them soon anyway," he said, with a wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"I guess you'll just have to find out," Neville asked.

"It's been lovely meeting you both, but I'm afraid we should get home," Hermione said, a tinge of guilt in her voice. "We need to pack and get some sleep."

"Of course you do. It's been a pleasure meeting you," Frank said warmly.

Alice nodded in agreement. "We're proud of you kids. You're saving the world, you know."

The teens blushed profusely as they said their goodbyes and headed back to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was sitting in bed wearing Harry's quidditch jersey when he came up to bed.

"Marking me as yours, are you?" he smirked.

"I don't need to do that. Everyone's known you were mine for years," she laughed.

"You're porbably right," he said. "Everyone seemed to catch on long before we did. It looks better on you," he said. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms anbd climbed into bed.

"It's amazing about Neville's parents," Hermione said.

"Yeah. I wonder what caused them to wake?"

"I don't know, but they're going to be an immense help. I can't believe they know where Ravenclaw's wand is!" she exclaimed.

"I'm very grateful for their help," Harry said. "Now, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, and we've had quite the excitement-filled day today, so what do you say we get some sleep?" 

"Alright," she murmured, kissing hiim gently. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.

Ron held Luna's hand as she went into another trance.

_"Now is not a good time," Snape told the small hooded figure._

_"Well, you know the Mudblood is going to be at Hogwarts. I expect action will be taken to get rid of her," the figure spat._

_"I'm sure the Dark Lord will come up with a plan, but now is really not a good time," Snape said, this time with more force._

_"And why not?" the figure screeched. _

"Because of Bellatrix," Snape said. "She's been killed."

Luna snapped out of it.

"What is it?" Ron asked her tenderly.

"Well first of all, someone is trying to get Snape to get Voldemort to kill Hermione at Hogwarts."

Ron paled. "This cannot be good."

"Also, Voldemort is pretty pissed off right now. Bellatrix has been killed."

"At least there's a spot of bright news."

Luna grabbed his hand and walked to Hermione's room. She knocked lightly, and not hearing an answer, opened the door. The hall light shone onto Harry and Hermione, sleeping peacefully, entwined in one another's arms.

"Let's tell them in the morning. They're too happily peaceful to bother with this right now," Luna said.

"You're right," Ron said, snaking an arm around her waist. "Looks like they've got the right idea anyway."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything if you slept in my bed for tonight." Ron's jaw dropped. "This isn't going to be happening every night, mind you. I don't want to be alone right now."

"Works for me," Ron said. "As long as I get to be near you, nothing else matters."

Luna blushed and led Ron to her room.


	18. Old Friends

**A/N**: Oh, how I do love you guys! The response to this story has far exceeded my expectations. Y'all sure do know how to boost a girl's ego, don't you? And I love reading what you guys think is going to happen in coming chapters. Are you sure some of you don't have the Inner Eye? You put Trelawney to shame! In this chapter: Yay! We're going to Hogwarts! We see the new teachers! Two of my favorite characters come back (they do funny things to me...maybe I'll start writing fics about them...with me...maybe at the same time...hmm...). Also, I confirm one of your theories (although I had planned on doing it much later, but this seems like an okay way to reveal it. This can also help lead into another situation that will occur). Sorry the Sorting Hat's song sucks. I was going to conveniently have a reason for them to miss sorting, but I figured that was lazy. Feel free to skip it.

"Shit! Where's my cauldron?" Ron asked, frantically going through a pile of socks.

"Honestly Ron! Why didn't you pack last night like the rest of us did?" Hermione asked.

"I had other things on my mind." 

"LIke Luna?" Harry smirked. "She packed last night."

"Will you just help me find my bloody cauldron?!"

Laughing, Harry and Hermione joined Ron in his search. Hermione found it under Ron's bed, along with his broom, a pizza box and Ron's skivvies, amongst things she couldn't quite determine.

"Ron, it's under your bed, but I'm sure as hell not getting it out."

"I can't say I blame you," Luna remarked, coming in. "Ronald's not exactly the neatest person I've met."

"I'm not that bad," Ron said defensively.

"Yes honey, you are," Luna said as she kissed his cheek. She stuck her head into the hallway and yelled for Neville, who appeared a few moments later.

"I need to tell you guys something," Luna said. "I had another vision last night."

"What's happened?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Bellatrix is dead, and Voldemort isn't very happy about it."

"Dammit!" Neville exclaimed, causing four heads to turn in his direction. Noticing their shocked concern, he somewhat sheepishly said,"After what she did to my parents, I kind of wanted to be the one to take care of Bellatrix."

"Sorry Nev," Ron said, "but there's still her husband!" Neville looked a little happier at this.

"You lot, come on! We need to get to the station!" Tonks called from downstairs.

Ron hurriedly scrambled to put the rest of his things in his trunk, and the five teens joined Tonks and Remus for a ride to King's Cross.

Once aboard the train, Neville went to save their compartment and chat with Dean and Seamus as the others made their way to the prefects' carriage. Harry was a little nervous about participating in his first act as Head Boy, but Hermione gave him a reassuring smile, and he felt a bit better. Once all the prefects were assembled, Harry and Hermione began the meeting. _Malfoy isn't here. Good, I guess the ferret is too frightened to come back_. Harry couldn't help the grin that lit his face at this thought.

The grin didn't last long, however, as a moment later, he spotter familiar silver-blonde hair coming through the door.

"I see you've waited until those worthy of their prefect status have all arrived. Well, I'm here now. You may begin," Draco smirked. Harry wisely held his tongue.

"So fifth year prefects have first patrol, then seventh year, and then sixth year. Everyone okay with that?" All heads nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Hermione said. "That's all. McGonogall wanted us to remind the fifth year prefects that they're in charge of showing first years to their houses after the feast. You can all go now." The fifth years went off to patrol, and the rest went off to sit with their friends. Finally, the compartment only contained Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna. Ginny had already gone to find Dean.

"We're going to go find Neville. Are you two coming?" Ron asked.

"In a bit, Ron," Hermione said. "We have a few things to finish up." Ron didn't notice Harry's raised eyebrows.

Once they were gone, Hermione turned to Harry. "You know," she said, her voice dropping a bit, "the Head Boy and Girl have their own compartment."

"Do they now? Well we may just have to make use of that." They headed to their compartment, and after a quick "_silencio_", began engaging in activities they were sure McGonogall would not approve of.

In the last compartment of the train, Ron, Luna and Neville were playing exploding snap while Crookshanks and Luna's cat Tulip lounged lazily by the window. Their game was interrupted when Ginny burst into the compartment.

"Hey guys," she said brightly.

"Hey Gin," Ron said, as Luna smiled warmly at her boyfriend's sister.

"H-Hello G-Ginny," Neville stammered.

"So what are you guys up to?" she asked.

"We're just playing a game of exploding snap until rounds," Ron said.

"Where's Harry?"

Luna at Ginny with an odd expression on her face. "He and Hermione had some work to finish up in the prefects carriage."

"Oh," Ginny said softly. "Well then, I'm off to talk to Dean. Tell Harry I said hello."

"Your hair looks really pretty today Ginny," Neville said, cheeks red.

"Thanks Neville," Ginny grinned as she batted her eyelashes and left the compartment.

Neville suddenly found himself extremely flustered.

Ginny made her way through the train to the prefects' carriage. Dean tried to get her to come sit with him, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati, but she pretended she didn't hear him. When she reached the carriage, she couldn't see them anywhere, so she began checking the compartments. After she checked the second one, Harry and Hermione emerged from their compartment, Harry adjusting his school tie.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said, surprised to see her.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said happily. Looking at Hermione, she narrowed her eyes slightly and spat, "Hi."

Hermione and Harry both raised their eyebrows at Ginny's apparent animosity. Ginny was staring at Harry with admiration. As much as he hated feeling suspicious of his best friend's sister, who happened to be his ex-girlfriend, he knew Ginny had wanted him back. Without either girl knowing, Harry cast a nonverbal "_legilimens"_ so he could see into Ginny's mind.

What Harry saw shocked him. Ginny's memories rushed into his head. Harry kissing her after the quidditch game. Harry telling her he was with Hermione. Ginny modifying Dean's memory. Ginny telling Severus Snape to tell Voldemort that Harry had gone to Godric's Hollow. Ginny wanting Hermione dead.

Harry quickly left Ginny's mind. By this time, he was skilled enough at Legilimency that Ginny wasn't really aware that he had broken into her head. She was still gazing at him adoringly.

With a calm Harry didn't think he could muster, he lied, "Ginny, Hermione and I need to find Ron and patrol." 

"Okay Harry," she said, batting her eyelashes at yet another Hogwarts male before leaving.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked him.

"We need to find Neville, Ron and Luna," Harry said, dragging her out the door. 

Once Harry and Hermione entered the last compartment on the train, Hermione asked, "Okay Harry, what is it?" Neville, Ron and Luna looked on in interest.

Harry uttered the silencing charm and began speaking. "Ginny came into the prefects carriage a few minutes ago. Hermione said hello to her, and Ginny greeted me warmly, but she was incredibly nasty to Hermione. Without either of them knowing, I used Legilimency on Ginny. I felt bad about it, but I figured it would be best to eliminate her as the traitor as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, we can't do that."

"Why?" Ron asked hesitantly, unwilling to believe what Harry was implying.

"She's the traitor," Harry said glumly, as Hermione and Luna gasped and Neville let out a squeak.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "This is my little sister we're talking about here."

"I'm sure Ron. I don't like it, but it's true. Her memories clearly showed that she had been the one to tell Snape where we were."

"But how did she get to Little Hangleton?" Neville asked.

"Dean," Harry said. "She's been getting him to apparate her there and then modifying his memory. His grandparents don't live that far from the Riddle manor."

"What are we going to do about this?" Ron asked. "Mum'll never believe it. She'd be mad at us for saying Ginny did these things."

"We pretend like we don't know," Hermione said. "We may want to notify Dumbledore, and maybe Remus and Tonks, but we're going to act like we have no idea who it is. Maybe we'll be able to catch her at it or something, or find some evidence. Nothing can happen to her without evidence against her, and Legilimency probably wouldn't hold up in court."

"Court?" Ron asked, the color draining from his face.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I guess it's a possibility. We need to be alert though. As Mad-Eye says, 'constant vigilance'. We have to always be cautious, especially me. She's trying to get Voldemort to kill me, which would leave Harry open for her to comfort, and would weaken Harry so Voldemort can kill him. Really it's a rather stupid plan she's come up with, isn't it? Voldemort will go after Harry after he goes after me, so that doesn't really give her time to get him back, now does it?" Hermione said angrily, but with a bit of smug satisfaction at debunking Ginny's plan.

"And I like her," Neville said, shocked. "How could I like someone who could do something so terrible?"

"It's okay Neville," Luna assured him, "you didn't know."

"I can't believe Ginny would do this," Ron said. "I mean, I know she liked you mate, but I didn't think she'd go so far to get you back." Glancing at his watch, he said, "I need to go patrol." He left the compartment with a sad look on his face.

Upon sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Harry glanced up at the staff table. He noticed that there were no new teachers seated at the table, but that there were several empty chairs. _Maybe McGonogall wants them to be a surprise or something. I hope we have a decent DADA teacher this year. Maybe she's letting Lupin do it again. That would be great!_

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"Teachers," Harry said, "and how great it would be if Lupin was our DADA teacher again."

"That would be pretty great, but I'm pretty sure he's not. He said he and Tonks would comeby for lessons with us when they could."

"Damn, they did. Hey-Hagrid's not up there. You don't think he's-"

"No, McGonogall wouldn't send him back out there. Maybe he's with Grawp or something."

"Yeah, maybe."

Flitwick brought in the first years and set the Sorting Hat on the stool it occupied at every back-to-school feast. It opened its mouth and began to sing.

_Every year it is the same,_

_You put me on when they call your name._

_There are four houses, into one you must go,_

_Why I must split you up, I'm afraid I do not know._

_For once there were four founders, with four different ideals,_

_I determine where you go, for I know how each of the founders feels._

_The bravest go to Gryffindor, the crimson and the gold,_

_Those lions are daring, determined and bold._

_The cleverest go to Ravenclaw, where intelligence is key,_

_Those of you with great intellect an eagle are destined to be._

_If you are cunning, Slytherin will treat you well,_

_You'll wear robes of green and silver if ambition you must quell._

_The loyal go to Hufflepuff, where everyone is fair,_

_Treating others kindly will help you out in there._

_I've thought about it long and hard, and I've told you all before,_

_To protect yourselves evil, united must be the houses four._

_For if you are divided, then you will surely fall,_

_Then there will be no more sorting, or any Hogwarts at all._

_So put aside your differences, and I hope that you will find,_

_You aren't really all that different, it's just in your minds._

Nobody said anything for a few moments, until Flitwick called "Ames, Mirabella" up to be sorted. After "Yeager, Braxton" was sorted into Ravenclaw, McGonogall came forward to address the students.

"Before I introduce the new teachers, I would like to have a moment of silence in honor of Professor Dumbledore, who spent over fifty years of his life in service to this school." The students bowed their heads slightly. A moment later, McGonogall began again. "Madam Hooch has decided to take the year off to visit her family in the United States. Many of you recognize the new flying teacher and quidditch referee. May I present Oliver Wood."

Wood appeared, to thunderous applause from the Gryffindor table, and took an empty seat next to Professor Sprout. McGonogall turned a stern eye on the Gryffindor table, but her expression softened.

"As you all know, we are in need of a new potions master, and your new potions mistress is none other than Alice Longbottom." Mrs. Longbottom was received by numerous gasps from around the room, but applause soon followed. She took a seat to the left of Professor Vector, who greeted her like a long-lost friend.

"So this is what you meant last night Nev," Hermione said, grinning at Luna over at the Ravenclaw table, who waved at the Gryffindors.

"Yeah, McGonogall arrived not long after they woke up, and offered it to my mother immediately. I was surprised when she said yes, especially since she had just become lucid again. She accepted in a heartbeat. She loves potions, she got higher marks than Snape on the potions N.E.W.T."

"Since I can no longer cover transfiguration classes, your new professor is Charlie Weasley." Ron's jaw dropped as his brother appeared by the staff table and took a seat to the left of Professor Flitwick.

"Charlie never said anything! Did he say anything to you Gin?"

"No," Ginny said wide-eyed. "I had no idea."

"Hagrid will not be teaching Care of Magical Creatures this year. He will be here off and on, because he'll be helping with a few things at Beauxbatons. Your new teacher comes highly recommended by Madame Maxime. May I present Alexandrie Deslys." A tall witch appeared and smiled warmly at the students. She had long reddish brown curls and big celery-colored eyes. A few boys started whistling, causing Professor Deslys to blush. She took the seat between Oliver Wood and Charlie Weasley, greeting them both with enthusiasm.

"She's really pretty," Neville said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "It looks like Charlie and Oliver are already fighting over her."

"I bet she's younger than both of them. She looks like she's not much older than we are," Hermione said.

"Your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has been detained but he'll be here shortly-"

Someone entered the room, causing many students to stare. He walked toward the Gryffindor table, but Harry and Hermione didn't notice the newcomer.

Ron gaped. "Blimey, it's-"

"Well, it looks like your new professor has arrived," McGonogall said.

Harry and Hermione turned around, but as Hermione turned, she felt her hand being grabbed by another.

"Hello Herm-own-ninny," Viktor Krum said, kissing her hand. "It is vonderful to see you again."


	19. Bubbles

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, but it's the end of Little 5 week, so I've been a bit busy. This chapter's a bit short. Sorry. So, Viktor's back! I wonder how that's going to work out for H/Hr. So what did you guys think about the Ginny thing? Was it too early to reveal that or not? Also, I realize that in HBP Luna wasn't a prefect, but I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it. So let's just say whoever the female Ravenclaw prefect was in Luna's year, her parents decided to pull her out of Hogwarts, and Luna took her place.

In their private common room after the feast, Harry and Hermione discussed the new teachers.

"I can't believe Viktor's here," Hermione said. "I didn't think we'd ever see him again."

"Neither did I. He seemed quite pleased to see you though," Harry smirked.

"Oh shut it! This is going to be awkward enough without you making jokes."

"He's going to be heartbroken that you're mine now," he laughed.

"Well it's not like I could have been with him even if I wasn't with you," Hermione pointed out. "He's a teacher, and I'm a student. It's not allowed."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't try," Harry said. "I wonder if he's going to give me another talk about my feelings for you."

"Better you than me. It's really cool that Charlie's teaching. Professor McGonogall once told me he was one of the best transfiguration students she ever had."

"Charlie's a good guy. It'll be nice to get to know him a little better."

"And Neville's mum! That's so exciting! I can't believe she agreed to do it so soon. They just woke up yesterday," Hermione said, shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah, but it'll be great for Nev. His parents will be here, so he'll get to know them easier. Although it could be a slight detriment to his love life," Harry remarked as Hermione laughed. "Speaking of family teaching at Hogwarts, your newfound cousin is going to be teaching as well."

"Yeah, but it's still a little weird. What would I say to him? 'Oh hey Oliver, guess what? It turns out I'm your cousin'?"

"Why not? Wood would probably be thrilled. Although maybe a little shocked that he's related to someone who doesn't like quidditch."

"I just don't like to play it. I like watching you play it just fine. Especially since those pants really accentuate your bum," Hermione said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well I hadn't planned on playing this year, but perhaps I should. Of course, you do get the privilege of seeing my um whenever you like."

"Good to know. So what do you think of Professor Deslys?"

"Um, she's pretty, French, and Wood and Charlie are already fighting for her attention?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, at the very least, at least I'll have someone to practice French with."

An owl tapped the window, and Harry let it in. Taking the note, he read it aloud:

_H and H,_

_If it's not too much trouble, could you come to my office during your free period on Tuesday? We can talk about the you-know-what. I've asked N, R and L to be present as well._

_AL_

"Who's AL?" Harry asked.

"Neville's mum, you dolt," Hermione laughed. "She didn't want anyone else to know what was going on in case it was intercepted."

"This is why we work so well together. You've got the brains _and_ the beauty," Harry said, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"So what does that leave you with?"

"The brawn," he said, puffing out his chest.

Hermione laughed and smacked him playfully. "So we've been in the common room all night. Maybe we should check out our rooms."

Harry opened the door to his room and saw a four poster decked out in Gryffindor colors. There was a bookshelf in the corner, a wardrobe next to it, a nightstand, and a chair. The best part was the window seat, outfitted with a plush crimson cushion. A door leading to what he guessed was the bathroom was next to the chair. He popped over to Hermione's room and saw the same thing.

Hermione opened the bathroom door and called him in. "Have you seen this yet?" she asked, gazing around in awe.

"No. What's so spec- Wow." The bathroom was similar to the prefects' bathroom, but even larger. There was the huge, pool-like tub with numerous taps around it, but there was also a shower head above it. There was a separate, normal-sized bathtub/shower combination a little beyond that, a changing room, two toilets, two sinks and a large counter with a mirror, which Harry guessed was supposed to function as a vanity. The bathroom walls were covered with mirrors.

Hermione was examining the taps around the tub. "Harry!" she squealed. "The tub can function as a hot tub too!"

"I think we should definitely take advantage of this right now," he said.

"Okay, let me go put on my swimsuit," she said.

"Mione, why don't we just jump in starkers? It's not like we've never seen each other without clothes on before."

Hermione's face betrayed the internal battle she was fighting with herself. On one hand, she was a proper girl, and was a bit nervous about just jumping in starkers. On the other hand, Harry _had_ seen her naked before, and she sort of wanted to be a bit reckless. The recklessness won out, and she began pulling off her clothes.

"That's my girl," Harry laughed, pulling his clothes off as well.

Hermione got in and turned on the jets, gazing lustily at Harry. He jumped in, splashing her.

"And to think I was going to let you get some tonight," she said, shaking her head at him.

"Oh, I think I'll be getting some tonight anyway," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh really? Who from, if I may ask?" she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Just this witch I tend to have a certain sway with," he said nonchalantly.

"Tell me more about this witch," Hermione said, kissing the hollow of his throat.

"Well, she's brilliant, and gorgeous, and kind, and she's driving me absolutely insane right now," he said, capturing her lips with his.

It was going to be awhile before they left the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be teaching here?" Ron asked Charlie.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, little bro," Charlie answered.

"Well it certainly was a surprise."

"Besides, Professor McGonogall wanted more Order members around this year. It helps now that the Longbottoms are back. Oliver joined this summer. Plus Alexandrie is a member of a French resistance group, and her contacts in France could prove to be very helpful. She also helps provide a useful link to Hagrid when he's at Beauxbatons. She and Madame Maxime are quite close."

"Yeah? We all noticed that you seemed to be quite close to her at dinner," Ron smirked. "As did Oliver."

Charlie blushed a little. "Well, she's quite pretty, and she doesn't really know anyone. I was trying to make her feel more comfortable."

"Sure you were."

An owl entered through the open window and deposited a note on Charlie's desk.

"Ron, McGonogall wants to see you in her office. Password is "chocolate biscuit".

"Thanks Charlie. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Yeah. And don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you're my little brother."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Ron laughed as he exited Charlie's office.

When Ron arrived in the Headmisstress's office, he wasn't really surprised to see Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna already there. Luna reached for his hand, and he took it as they waited for the headmistress to speak. He noticed that Harry and Hermione had wet hair, but figured now wasn't the best time to ask about it.

"Well, I believe you five had something you wanted to talk to me about," McGonogall said.

"Well you see Professor, I'm a Seer," Luna said. McGonogall nodded and urged her to continue. "Well I had a vision that someone was telling Professor Snape where we were so that he could tell V-Voldemort. The person wanted Voldemort to find Hermione and kill her."

Hermione looked a little shaken, but picked up where Luna left off. "Unfortunately, it also seemed that whoever was passing this information on was someone we trusted. We decided it could be a good idea to learn Legilimency so we could figure out who it was. We felt a little bad about prying into people's minds, but we figured it was necessary."

"Today on the train, I found out who it was," Harry said, looking a bit sick.

"Well then, who was it?" McGonogall asked.

Ron, looking a bit sick as well, said, "My sister."

"Miss Weasley? But why?" the professor asked, shocked.

"Well Ginny and I dated for a bit last year, but I broke up with her. She kept trying to get me back, but I kept saying no. Now I'm in a relationship with Hermione, and she feels like Hermione stole me from her. Apparently she thinks that with Hermione out of the picture, she'll be there to pick me up when I'm down. I don't think she realizes though that I wouldn't be able to go on without Hermione. Voldemort, however, realizes this, so he's trying to kill her to weaken me."

"We don't want Ginny to know that we know though, Professor. We figured it would be a good idea to tell you just so you're aware of what's going on. Ginny's encouraging the Death Eaters to go after Hermione while she's here. Snape said it wasn't a good time though. Bellatrix is dead, and V-Voldemort is pretty angry about that I guess," Neville said.

"So I take it you don't want me to punish Miss Weasley?"

"We can't let her know that we know. So no, we don't," Ron said.

"Well be extra careful. Stick together when possible. Also, I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I'd prefer if you kept one of your firends here with you at all times."

"It's okay Professor, I understand," Hermione said.

"You may go now. Just be careful," McGonogall said, eyebrows knitted by worry. "Oh, Miss Granger? Mr. Potter?"

The two teens stopped. "Congratulations. I've always hoped you two would get together."

Harry thanked her as Hermione blushed, and they headed back to Hermione's room to sleep.


	20. Author's Note

Hey guys, Allie here! I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten my stories! We don't have any internet connection at home, and my computer is getting fixed right now. I probably won't be able to post until late August (which sucks) but I will continue writing my stories in the way I always intended to, Harry and Hermione, despite whatever the outcome of Deathly Hallows is. I have a few more chapters of Lady LeGrange ready, the last chapter of Reverse Cinderella is completed, and I'm on the second chapter of my next Harry Tale (which I'm really starting to like, and I think you guys will too! Anyway, I'm really sorry I've been so absent. You guys are great, and I don't tell you that nearly enough.

Much love,

Allie P. Keaton 3


	21. Love Hurts

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long, but my computer has been broken, I had finals week, and at the time of writing, I'm not connected to the internet. I'm glad you haven't given up on me yet, though! Shimmy feels that Harry and Hermione's sweet fluffy interaction is boring, and that I should kill one or both of them off in mistaken suicide, a la _Romeo & Juliet_. I'm not going to do this, but I figure I'll throw in a problem to get him to shut up). Just giving you a heads up. And the end of this chapter bounces a bit, but I think you'll be able to follow.

xoxo Allie

"Hermione."

Hermione groaned in her sleep and rolled over.

"Hermione."

She shook her head, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"You slept through Potions."

Hermione bolted upright in bed. "WHAT?!?"

Harry laughed at the look on her face. "I'm just kidding. But we need to get ready, and you wouldn't get up."

Hermione smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "You prat."

"Your words wound me," he said dramatically, clutching his chest and stumbling backward a couple of steps.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower...alone...and then we'll go down to breakfast."

"Yes dear."

Harry and Hermione took seats at the Gryffindor table across from Ron and Neville. They were soon joined by Luna, who had decided to forgo eating with her housemates.

"Hey, if McGonogall's Headmistress, who's our Head of House?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I guess we'll find out when the schedules are passed out. It's not your mum, is it Neville?"

"I dunno," he said, swallowing a piece of toast. "She didn't mention it to me."

A tawny owl flew to Hermione, delivering her _Daily Prophet_. It hooted kindly as she paid it, and flew off. She scanned the cover.

"Anybody dead?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"Not today, thank goodness," she answered, sighing slightly.

She glanced up as someone sat down next to Neville. "Parvati! I thought your parents weren't allowing you to return!"

"They didn't want to, but Padma and I are of age now, and we wanted to come back. So this morning we did."

"That's great! Have you seen Lavender yet? I didn't even think about her being all alone in the dorm last night," Hermione said, frowning slightly.

"No, but I'm sure I'll see her soon. So you're Head Girl, then? Well done. Everyone knew it would be you. Don't worry about Lav. She probably enjoyed a little peace and quiet last night. At home she shares a room with her two younger sisters."

"Hey guys," a deep voice said. "I've got your schedules." Oliver Wood beamed at his old friends. "Weasley, I heard you took over for me. And quidditch captain this year...nicely done."

"Thanks Wood," Ron said, grinning. "Oh, this is my girlfriend Luna Lovegood. She's in Ravenclaw," he said proudly.

"Nice to meet you," Luna said.

"You as well," Wood smiled. "Now, Granger...Longbottom...Patil...Potter...Weasley. Where are Dean, Seamus and Lavender? I've got their schedules too."

"Lavender is probably sleeping," Parvati said.

"Seamus was still asleep when I came down here," Neville added.

"And Dean is probably snogging my sister in a broom closet," Ron said, wincing.

"Ah. Well, you lot have a good first day of classes," Wood said, preparing to move farther down the table.

"Wait, Oliver," Hermione said, grabbing his sleeve. "Do you have a free period today?"

"I'm free all day actually. The first years' lessons don't begin until Wednesday. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure, just come in whenever you have time," he said before bidding the seventh years good day.

They began comparing shcedules. "Okay...my schedule is the same as yours, except for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," Hermione told Harry. "Your schedule and Ron's are the same. Neville's in all your classes except Potions. And when we're in Potions, Parvati's in Divination." 

"Do you have Trelawney or Firenze this year?" Harry asked Parvati.

"Both," she said, slightly confused. "Apparently we're doing astronomical Divination with Firenze on Mondays, and tea leaves, palm reading and the crystal ball with Professor Trelawney on Wednesdays, and they alternate on Fridays."

"Sounds confusing," Neville said. "I'm glad I dropped it."

"Me too," Harry said, and Ron nodded.

"Firenze is a wonderful teacher," Luna said. Parvati agreed

"Well we've got Charms in ten minutes, so we should probably get going," Hermione said, gathering her books.

They said goodbye to Luna, who was headed to Divination, and together the five seventh-year Gryffindors walked to Charms.

After an excruciating Charms lesson, in which only Hermione had been able to make her paper cut itself into a paper doll chain, Hermione asked Harry to accompany her to Oliver's office.

"I'm not sure I'd be able to do this by myself, and I'll feel much better if you're there with me," she said.

"Of course I'll come with you," he said, wrapping his arm around her and steering her toward Oliver's office. A couple of flights of stairs and a few corridors later, they arrived in front of a large wooden door bearing a bronze plaque that read "Oliver Wood: Flying Instructor." Hermione tensed a little bit.

"It's going to be okay. It's just Wood. It's not like he'll be angry or anything. He'll probably be proud to be related to such a brilliant witch, if only for the fact that you've saved my arse enough over the past six years to keep me playing Quidditch," Harry smiled.

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath before knocking on the big oak door.

"Come in," came the familiar Scottish brogue.

Harry opened the door for Hermione and ushered her into the room.

"Ah, Hermione! How are you doing?" Oliver said, smiling broadly. "And Harry! Good to see you again! Now, what can I do for you Hermione?"

"I recently found out a few things I didn't know about myself, and it somewhat concerns you," Hermione said. Wood nodded as a gesture to continue. "Well it turns out that I'm not actually Muggle-born. My parents were killed when I was a baby, and I was sent to live with distant Muggle relatives for my protection. I met my paternal grandmother not long ago, and she filled me in. Apparently, my mother was your father's older sister," Hermione said, and she bit her lip.

Oliver looked momentarily stunned. After maybe a minute had passed, he said, "So Aunt Anneliese was your mother?"

Hermione nodded.

"My father doesn't talk about her much. I wasn't very old, but I remember her a bit. She always brought me sugar quills when she came to visit. They're still my favorite sweet today," he said fondly. "I remember a little about Uncle Gabriel too, mostly just that he knew a lot about Quidditch. I remember seeing you not long after you were born, and a couple of times after, but then they told us that all three of you were killed." His voice was sad as he continued, "But you're not dead. You've been here all this time, under my nose for three years. Here you were, not knowing anything more about our world than what you could read, and I could have taught you so much, been a friend to you when you needed one...I should have been one anyway, but at the time, I wasn't worried about the first years, I was worried about my Quidditch team. I am glad you've had Harry and Ron over the years though. I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you." Oliver seemed to be near tears by this point, and Hermione looked pretty close herself.

"Oliver, it's not your fault. It's not like you could have known I was your cousin--"

"But we have the same nose! I should have noticed. I should have looked out for you," he said despairingly.

"I wouldn't have expected you to look out for me. You had no reason to. But you're right, Harry and Ron have been there for me, and I'm very grateful for that. But even if you and I didn't have that kind of relationship in the past, but that doesn't mean we can't have one now. We've found each other now, and by the way my grandmother was talking, I've got more family than I'll know what to do with!"

"Aye, she's right. We do have a very large family," Oliver laughed. "My dad was one of eight. And you've got somewhere north of a million cousins. Well, that may be a slight exaggeration." All three laughed.

"Well I'd love to stay and talk more, but I promised Professor Deslys that I would help her feed the hippogriff, and I need to be down there in ten minutes. Don't be a stranger though, okay? You make sure to come and see me from time to time, and we'll get to know each other better. And Harry's always welcome to come with you as well," Oliver said, smiling at the pair as he opened the door. "I'll see you two later." And a moment later he had gone.

"Well I need to go to Arithmancy now, but I'll see you for Transfiguration afterward," Hermione said.

"Will you allow me to carry your books to Arithmancy, Miss Granger?" Harry said with a gallant bow, as a couple of second years giggled a few feet away.

"Well, if you insist, Mr. Potter," Hermione replied aloofly before Harry began tickling her.

"Do you need me to walk you to Transfiguration?" Harry asked after they had both calmed down and headed to Professor Vector's classroom.

"No, we have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs this year, and Susan Bones is in my Arithmancy class. I'll just walk with her."

They had reached Hermione's Arithmancy class. "Okay, I'll see you in Transfiguration," Harry said, kissing her cheek.

On Tuesday, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Luna met with Alice in her office. Frank was there as well, a file in his hands. Once suitable seating had been conjured for the group, the elder Longbottoms got down to business.

"So you just need the location of Ravenclaw's wand, and then all but the snake will be destroyed?" Franks asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said. "The snake will probably end up being the most difficult to deal with, not that you guys will have any problems, I just mean getting close to Nagini will be difficult," he said to Ron and Luna, noticing that Ron was looking a bit peaky again. Continuing, he asked, "So you have the location of the wand?" 

"Yes," Alice said, "but I'm afraid it may not be there anymore."

"Why not? What happened?" Neville asked.

"It was at Ollivander's," Alice said, "but we've been told that Mr. Ollivander has vacated the premises. If we can find Mr. Ollivander, we can find the wand."

Though slightly disheartened, the teens accepted her offer of tea.

Hermione was feeling safer. By Thursday night, she had safely made it to each of her classes without incident. She and Harry did rounds at night, headed the prefects' meetings on Wednesday nights, and hung out with Neville, Ron and Luna in the afternoons. The year was beginning well.

Friday morning found Harry standing outside the Transfiguration classroom a bit earlier than usual. His mind kept replaying what he and Hermione had done in the Room of Requirement during their free period, and he was eager to see her again.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Susan had popped into the ladies' between classes. Hermione was putting her hair up as Susan used the bathroom, and Susan didn't hear a voice whisper, "_Imperius_."

Nothing seemed amiss as Susan exited the stall. Hermione had just finished putting her hair back in a ponytail, and she smiled at Susan in the mirror. The two girls exited the lavatory and walked to Transfiguration.

Ron had now joined Harry outside the classroom, and they were discussing when Ron would be holding Quidditch tryouts. Harry was leaning against the wall when he saw Hermione and Susan coming toward them. A broad grin spread over his face as Hermione came nearer. He started to reach for her, but she walked right past him. His smile faltered a bit, and then his face fell completely as he watched Hermione wrap her arms around a startled Ron's neck and press her lips to his.


	22. Forgiveness

A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad to see you stuck it out for me. Now that computer problems are eliminated and the internet has returned to my laptop, you won't have to wait three months for an update anymore. All of this story so far (and even this chapter up through the potions class) was written before DH came out. Someone suggested I implement parts of DH, but I'm not sure that I will. I've had an idea as to this story goes for months now, but I may try to throw something in. Suffice it to say that this is definitely NOT like DH. (Although I have been working on a DH-compliant story involving time travel, but that's another story!) I hope you guys like the chapter!

xoxo Allie

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said, backing away from Hermione. "I swear, Harry, I did not expect that.

Harry, looking crestfallen, nodded sadly. Hermione stood there dumbly, her arms still around Ron. Harry looked at Susan, who shook her head.

"I'm really sorry Harry," she said, "she was talking about how she couldn't wait to see you just a few minutes ago. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Wait a second," Harry said, the truth dawning on him. Grabbing Hermione squarely by the shoulders, he looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Fight it Mione. Fight it for us. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. Please fight it."

Hermione's face softened at Harry's voice, and she began shaking violently. She collapsed into Harry's arms, blinking.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. You know I would never harm you like that," she said, crying.

"I know. It's not your fault," he said, cradling her like a rag doll.

"Somebody put Hermione under the Imperius Curse?" Ron asked. "Who would do such a thi-- Oh. Ginny."

"I don't like this. But I don't know what we can do about it. We can't let her know that we know, but I hate that Hermione always has to look over her shoulder. Mione, are you feeling well enough to go to Transfiguration?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am! I couldn't possibly let something like this cause me to fall behind in my coursework!" she said, face indignant. Her response was so typically Hermione that Harry and Ron couldn't suppress their chuckles.

Putting his arm around her, Harry steered her into the classroom. "We wouldn't want that, would we?" He kissed the top of her head as she sat down.

The rest of the class filed in, McGonagall following behind them. "Today, we'll be beginning human transfiguration. I figured we'd start with something fairly simple today. You'll be pairing up, and your aim is to turn your partner's nose into a carrot. To achieve this, you will need to focus on the body part in question, in this case, the nose, and then think about what you want it to become, a carrot. Then you perform the incantation, _Homus Changium._" The class stared as Ernie MacMillan's nose became a carrot.

The students were all abuzz as they partnered off, each eager to complete this advanced magic. By the end of class, only two people had successfully turned their partners' noses into carrots: Hermione, as expected, but surprisingly, Neville did as well.

"What the--?" Ron stammered, becoming cross-eyed from staring at his carrot nose. "Change it back! Change it back! I don't want Luna to see me looking like a snowman!"

Harry laughed at Ron's anxiety, not caring too much about his own carrot nose, particularly as Hermione had whispered, "You know, you look so cute with a carrot nose that I just may keep you that way."

After ensuring that everyone's noses were back to normal (Dean had turned Seamus's into a construction cone, and Lavender was sporting a Toblerone bar on her face. When asked how she could have gone from carrot to Toblerone, Parvati answered, "Well the carrot made me hungry, and I want some chocolate."), McGonagall dismissed the class.

"See you guys at dinner," Neville called as he headed off to Care of Magical Creatures. "Have a good class with my mum." Turning to Parvati, he asked, "You have divination with Firenze today, right?"

"Yeah, we're going to attempt to interpret the stars, although none of us have been able to do it yet."

Shyly, Neville asked, "Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure," Parvati said, a wide grin slowly spreading across her face. Neville took her books from her, and the pair headed down the hall together. 

"Well that's an unexpected twist," Hermione said, eyebrows raised.

"It looks like it could be a good twist," Ron said. "I hope Neville didn't feel like too much of a fifth wheel this summer. And Parvati was in the D.A. Maybe if they get together, she could help us with the horcruxes."

"Yeah, maybe. Six heads are better than five. I think," Harry said. "Well we'd better get to Potions."

Alice Longbottom was indeed quite proficient at potions. She was having them review some of the potions they had worked on in the past couple of years to gauge the students' skills. She had brewed five different potions herself, and her Draught of Peace was the clearest any of the students had ever seen. Hermione was thrilled to have such a capable teacher who was so kind as well.

"We are going to learn so much from her! She really knows what she's talking about!"

"She's definitely better than Snape, in both skill and attitude," Harry agreed.

"When do we add the powdered unicorn horn?" Ron asked.

"After the asphodel root," Hermione said.

"So what was it like kissing Ron?" Harry asked jokingly as they cuddled on the couch in their common room that evening.

"Well as much as Luna seems to enjoy it, I say I much prefer kissing you," Hermione answered, giving him a quick peck as if to solidify it.

"That's my girl," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her. "So a little owl told me that somebody's birthday is coming up. And just what would you like for your birthday, Miss Granger?"

"I don't need anything for my birthday, Harry. As corny as it sounds, I have you, and that's enough."

"Well I hope you wouldn't mind doing something special with me anyway that night. I have a surprise planned."

"Okay," she consented, snuggling down into his chest.

Meanwhile, in the lowest level of a Wiltshire manor, a redheaded teenage girl was slumped against the wall, her arms in chains. There were obvious chunks cut out of her hair, and she was very thin, with dark circles under her eyes.

When the door opened, the girl stirred, weakly cracking open an eye. A boy light-haired boy with a pointy face emerged, carrying a tray of food.

"Hey Red. I brought you some food," he said, his trying to sound pretentious, but unable to conceal his gentle tone. He sat down beside her, and lifted a goblet of water to her cracked lips. She drank with fervor until she was finished.

"Why are you being so nice to me Malfoy?" she asked.

"I'm sick of them and their stupid plans. This one, in particular, is beyond stupid. I can't believe she actually thinks this will work." 

"What are they trying to do?"

"They're trying to use you to seduce Potter, while at the same time eliminating Granger. They figure with Granger out of the way, Potter will be his most vulnerable. Yet she still thinks she can snag him."

"Why are they going after Hermione?" 

"I hate to be the one to break this to you, Red, but they've professed their love for one another."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well, I can't say I didn't expect it to happen eventually. I just didn't think it would be this soon." Silent tears began to fall down her face.

And that was when Draco Malfoy did something completely uncharacteristic of him-he put his arm around her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

When she had finished, Draco wiped her face with the sleeve of his robe and set about feeding her the sandwich he had brought. "Come on, Red, eat up. You need to keep your strength up."

As he sat there feeding her the sandwich, two more people entered the room. Lucius Malfoy eyed his son with disgust.

"Honestly Draco, I know someone must do it, but why lower yourself when we could just as easily make Wormtail do it?"

"It needs done, father. I was here, so I did it."

A girl's harsh laugh rang out. "How cute. Draco's got a girlfriend." Turning to Lucius, she said, "You know, Uncle Lucius, pretending to be Ginny Weasley is nowhere near as fun as I expected it to be."

Leaving a gently sleeping Hermione on the couch (but not forgetting to leave a note in case she woke up), Harry apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. Seeing no one, he called out, "Remus? Tonks? Anyone home?"

"Harry? We're in the kitchen," he heard Remus answer.

Harry went into the kitchen, where he found Remus and Tonks eating some cookies.

"Wotcher, Harry. Would you like some?" Tonks asked, pushing the plate toward him.

"I suppose a few couldn't hurt," Harry replied, grinning, as he sat down.

"So what brings you here when you should be at school?" Remus asked.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it?"

"I think I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."


	23. I Don't Want To Wait

A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. You'll get to find out who impersonator!Ginny actually is at the end of this chapter (and I'll give you a hint...it's a canon character, although not related to the Malfoys in canon, but not somebody you'd expect to even pop up in this story)! And please review! I've had almost 30,000 hits on the story, but not even 100 reviews. I love reading them, and I know I haven't always been the best about replying, but i'm working on it. Your reviews really do make my day! Without further ado, here's the next chapter

xoxo Allie

"You -- You're what?" Remus sputtered.

"I think I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

"Don't you think it's a little soon?"

"I do realize we've only been together for a very short time, but I love her, and she loves me. Nothing would make me happier than to be her husband, and if Voldemort ends up killing me, I'd at least be able to die an extremely happy man. She is everything to me."

"I think it's wonderful, Harry," Tonks said, earning a look from Remus.

"Look Harry, if this is really what you want to do, I'll support you. I just want you to make sure you think it over."

"I have," he said. "I'm going to ask her on her birthday. And I'm going to use my mum's ring."

"Lily would have liked that, Harry," Remus said, smiling sadly. "So are we going to be invited to the wedding?"

"Of course you are. We couldn't get married without a werewolf and a Metamorphmagus at the wedding. What fun would that be?"

"So you think she's going to say yes?" Remus asked, laughing.

"I have a pretty good idea that she will, yes," Harry said.

"Well good luck Harry," Remus said as he hugged him. "And get back to school!"

"Will do Moony," Harry said, and, after hugging Tonks, he disapparated.

"Can't I have a little hint?"

"No, Hermione. You'll find out tonight."

"Please?"

"Fine. Your first present is waiting on your bed right now." 

"Really?!" Hermione squealed, running toward their quarters. Harry couldn't resist grinning as she tore through the common room and into her bedroom.

She ripped open the box on her bed and gasped as she removed the beautiful gown inside. It was a pale champagne color with gold accents that tied behind the neck.

"Harry! It's absolutely gorgeous!" she gushed, throwing herself at him.

"Well a gorgeous girl needs a gorgeous gown, right?" he said, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Am I supposed to wear it tonight?" she asked.

"Actually I was hoping you'd wear it to Potions on Monday," he teased. "Yes, Hermione, it's for tonight."

"When are we doing whatever we're doing?" she asked eagerly.

"At seven."

"But that's only two hours away!"

"Well, yeah, but --"

"Harry, you have to get OUT! I have to get ready!" she said, pushing him out the door before shutting it in his face.

Harry stood there dumbstruck before she opened the door again. "I love you," she said before quickly shutting the door again.

Harry heard a knock on the common room door. He opened it to find Neville, Ron and Luna on the other side.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help Hermione get ready," Luna said, "and they're here to make sure _you're_ ready." She marched over to Hermione's door and knocked. "Hermione, it's me, Luna." The door opened and Luna quickly went in, shutting it again.

"Am I the only one that still doesn't understand girls?" Ron asked.

"I don't think any of us will ever understand them," Harry muttered, sitting on the sofa.

Neville sat down beside him. "What he said."

"So are you ready for this mate?" Ron asked, sitting down as well.

"I'm nervous as hell, but I have a good feeling about it. I love her so much," Harry said.

"Want to play a few rounds of Exploding Snap?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea what to do with my hair Luna," Hermione said, biting her lip. "No matter what I do, it looks ridiculous."

"Here, let me do it," Luna said.

"Okay. I'm so excited Lu! I have no idea what he has planned, but I'm sure it's going to be fantastic!"

"You're in for quite a surprise tonight," Luna said, smiling.

"You know what we're doing?" 

"I helped plan it."

"Will you give me a hint?"

"All I'll say is that you guys are going to be leaving the castle for a bit tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you Hermione! You'll find out soon." Luna put the finishing touches on Hermione's hair. "There, how's that?"

Hermione looked in the mirror. Her curls we piled on her head, with a few loose ones here and there. Each strand was smooth and sleek, and Luna had tucked in an orchid at the last minute.

"It's wonderful Luna," she said. "Thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure," Luna smiled. "You'd better hurry and get dressed. There's not much time left."

"Merlin, you're right!" Hermione said, hurriedly trying to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later, she was ready. "How do I look Luna?" she asked, giving a slight twirl.

"You look amazing. Harry's eyes are going to pop out of his head!" Luna laughed. "I'll go tell them you're ready."

The boys looked up as Luna emerged. "She's ready. You clean up well Harry," she said, seeing that Harry had put on his best suit."

"Thanks Luna," he said. The nerves were starting to get to him.

"You're going to be fine," Ron said. "Everything will go well. She's crazy about you."

"For once, Weasley's right," Neville teased. "It's all going to be fine."

Harry only nodded. Hermione's door opened once more, and she emerged.

"Wow," Harry said, staring at her. "You look -- You look like an angel."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "Thanks," she said somewhat shyly. "You look fantastic."

"Nowhere near as good as you," he said, giving her a slight kiss. "Here," he said, handing her a handkerchief.

"Harry," she said, somewhat confused, "that's really sweet of you, but I'm not crying right now."

"It's a portkey," he said.

"Really? Where are we going?" Hermione was grinning like a madman.

"You'll find out in half a minute." Turning to Neville, Ron and Luna, he said, "Thanks for all your help guys. I really appreciate it."

"We were glad to help," Luna said. "Have fun. And I expect details tomorrow, Hermione!"

"Of course, Luna!" Hermione said as Harry gripped the handkerchief. Then they both felt the familiar tug behind their navels and they were off.

Hermione gasped when she saw where they were.

"Harry, you brought me to Paris?"

"Well, they do say it's the most romantic city in the world."

She wrapped her arms around him and peppered his face with kisses.

"Hermione, as wonderful as this is, we still have dinner reservations. There will be plenty of time for this later."

He took her hand and led her into an apartment building. Hermione was a little confused, but said nothing. They too the elevator to the penthouse and got off.

Hermione gazed around in wonder. This was definitely the most extravagant apartment she had ever seen, and they were still in the entryway. _There's a fountain. In this apartment. Wow._

Harry took them through a set of doors leading to a large balcony. There was a candlelit table for two waiting, as well as a familiar face.

"Dobby! How are you?" Hermione asked the house elf.

"Dobby is great, Miss Mynee. Welcome to Chez Potter."

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said, pulling out Hermione's chair. "Mademoiselle?"

"Merci monsieur," she said, grinning, as she sat down. "Oh Harry, this is the best view I've ever seen!" The Eiffel Tower was incredibly near, and since it was night, its illumination only added to its beauty.

Dobby began serving the meal, throughout which Harry and Hermione alternated talking and gazing at each other. After Harry poured them each another glass of champagne, he handed Hermione a package.

"Happy birthday," he said, grinning.

As Hermione opened her present, her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Harry...how did you --?" 

"I have my ways. Do you like it?"

"Harry, this is a signed, first-edition copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. I never even thought I'd _see_ one of these, let alone own one. This is amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hermione, more than I ever hoped to love anyone. And I know we've only been together for a short time, but that's only because we were too scared to do anything about it. I can't see myself ever being with anyone else."

"Neither can I Harry," Hermione said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"And that is why," Harry said, dropping to his knees but still holding her hand, "I'd like you to be my wife. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" He pulled his mother's ring out of his pocket.

"Your mother's ring? You want to give me your mother's ring?" Hermione asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"If you want your own ring, I'll get you one," Harry said, suddenly alarmed.

"Yes, Harry. Yes, I'll marry you! And I am so honored that you want me to have your mum's ring."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and slid the simple platinum band with the square-cut diamond onto Hermione's finger. "She would have loved you, Hermione. I just know it. And I'm sure she'd be honored to have you wear the ring."

"I love you so much!" she said as he embraced her.

Dobby stood in the corner watching the exchange, tears welling up in his own eyes. "I will leave Harry Potter and his Mynee to celebrate. Dobby is so happy for you!"

"Thank you so much Dobby!" Hermione said. "You're such a good friend." 

"You really are. You've done so much for all of us over the years," Harry said.

Dobby sobbed as he gave them both a hug and disapparated.

"What do you say we go inside to our bedroom and celebrate?" Harry asked.

"That sounds wonderf -- Did you say _our _ bedroom?"

"Yeah, this place is ours. I thought it might be nice to have a place to get away from it all once in awhile."

Hermione jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him, kissing him fiercely.

"I take it that's a yes?" Harry asked when their lips separated. Hermione nodded and kissed him again.

Harry carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, very glad that it was the weekend.

After a delicious breakfast of fresh fruit and the best French pastries Hermione had ever eaten, the two of them took the portkey back to Hogwarts.

"Last night was the most amazing night of my life Harry. Thank you. I can't believe we're engaged! You're my fiancé now! I love that word. My _fiancé_."

"So, fiancée, when would you like to get married?" Harry asked.

"Would you get really freaked out if we got married in December? Do you think that's too soon?"

"If December is what you want, December is what you'll get," Harry said, kissing her temple.

"We have to go tell Neville, Ron and Luna!" Hermione said, running out the door, dragging Harry behind her.

Hermione didn't have to go far, though, for they ran into the three of them in the hallway.

"Well?" Ron asked.

Hermione stuck out her left hand. Luna screamed and hugged her, and they ran back to the heads' quarters. The boys shared a look before following.

"Luna, it was absolutely amazing! Harry bought a penthouse in Paris, and we had dinner on the balcony. And then he asked me to marry him! And, well...I'm sure you can guess what happened next," Hermione said, blushing.

Luna grinned. "So any idea when you want to get married?" 

"December."

"This December?"

"Yes, and you have to be my maid of honor, Lu!"

"Of course I will!" The two girls hugged while the boys stared.

"Sometimes I think they have a language all their own," Harry said as Hermione and Luna squealed unintelligible words.

"I think you're right," Neville said.

"You're getting married in three months?" Ron asked.

"Looks like it. I know it's a bit sudden, but we love each other. Plus with the war and everything, it's probably better to do it sooner than to be too late."

"Hey Ron, do you want to be the best man?"

"I'm already the best man," Ron said, causing Harry and Neville to roll their eyes. "Yeah, I'll do it mate. We've been best friends for years now."

"And Neville, I'd love it if you would stand up with me too."

"I'd be honored to, Harry."

"Hey Neville, would you mind showing Ron and me your fernaculus flowers? Susan Bones said they were amazing," Luna said.

"But Luna, I was going to see if Harry wanted to play chess," Ron said.

"Come on, Ronald. Bye Harry, bye Hermione. Congratulations!" Luna called out as she dragged Ron out the door.

"Thank you," Hermione mouthed. Luna winked back at her.

"So what was that all about?" Harry asked after they were gone.

"I just wanted a little alone time with my fiancé. Is that so bad?"

"Not at all. And as for the wedding, it can be as big or as small as you want it. Whatever you want, Mione, it's yours."

"I am so lucky to have you," Hermione said, snuggling against him.

"I'm the lucky one," Harry murmured before planting a kiss on her head.

At Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy was once more bringing food to the captive Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Red. I brought you some lunch."

"Thanks Malfoy," she said weakly.

Draco leaned closer. "I'm going to try to figure out a way to get us out of here."

"Why?"

"This isn't right. My father may be a complete jackass who has no qualms about torturing and killing people, but I can't deal with it anymore. I know I was always a complete prat to you, your brother, Potter and Granger, but I don't want to be like my father anymore. This plan of theirs is stupid, and you shouldn't have to have spent the past few months chained to a wall with only me for company while my tart cousin pretends to be you."

"You haven't been bad company, Draco," Ginny said softly. "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"It's the least I could do."

"How simply _darling_!" screeched a dark-haired girl as she came into the room. "Am I interrupting something? Having a little moment here, are you?"

"Why are you down here?" Draco snarled.

"Just seeing how the Weaselette here was doing," she laughed. "Sorry to have intruded on your little love fest. Honestly Draco, if Aunt Narcissa knew what you were doing down here with this little _tart_, she'd have a heart attack."

"You know what? _Stupefy!_" Draco said, and with a flash of red light, Romilda Vane was unconscious on the floor.


	24. Redemption, or Draco Malfoy Has Feelings

A/N: Well here it is! It's not the longest chapter in the world, and there's not any H/Hr fluffiness, but it does prove that Draco Malfoy really does have feelings! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

xoxo Allie

"Shit." Draco stared at the prone form of his cousin, knowing that it probably wouldn't be too long before somebody else came down.

"Change of plans, Red. We're leaving." He severed the chains holding Ginny to the wall, picked her up, and ran to the cellar door. Draco hesitantly cracked one of the doors, checking to see if there was anyone patrolling the grounds. Seeing no one, he quietly opened the door all the way and hurriedly made his way to the edge of the property. When they reached the edge, Draco apparated to Diagon Alley, Ginny still in his arms.

"Draco, where are we?" Ginny said weakly. She felt close to unconsciousness. Her muscles were incredibly heavy, and her heart rate was incredibly slow. "I really don't feel very good," she mumbled.

"I know, Red. I'm going to take you home. What's that thing you call your house?" 

"The Burrow," Ginny said, going limp.

Holding her close to his chest, Draco hurriedly made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. When he reached the public floo, he grabbed some powder and said, "the Burrow," before stepping into the bright flames.

Molly Weasley was making dinner for six, as Fred and George were bringing Angelina and Alicia to dinner at the Burrow. "Just a pinch more of cumin, I think," she said, levitating some into the pot. Tasting the broth, she gave a small satisfactory noise before adding the dumplings. She hummed the latest Celestina Warbeck song as she cooked, enjoying the peace and quiet of autumn that summer never held. Suddenly, a cough disturbed her serenity.

"Arthur, you know the twins aren't coming until seven," she said.

"I'm not your husband, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly turned quickly. "Dr-Draco Malfoy? What are you--Ginevra! What's wrong with her?!" she shrieked, rushing toward the pale boy.

"I'll explain later, but right now, she really needs your help. She's quite weak. I figured you'd be the best person to tend to her."

"Quite right," she muttered. "Follow me, quickly." Molly practically ran up the stairs to Ginny's room. "Put her here, on the bed."

Draco gently laid Ginny on the bed. "She's quite weak, probably malnourished, and she's been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse," he said sadly.

Tears sprung to Molly's eyes. "My baby's been given the Cruciatus?"

"Please, just help her. I'll tell you everything once I know she's going to be okay," Draco said, his shame at appearing so vulnerable trumped by his growing concern for the youngest Weasley.

"Okay," Molly said, composing herself. "Go down to the kitchen. There's some water in the kettle. Make yourself a cup of tea and wait for me in there." She set about checking Ginny for the extent of the damage.

Draco obeyed, and made his way to the Weasley's kitchen to make a cup of tea. He sat, sipping it slowly, which is how Arthur Weasley found him when he came inside from his shed.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, drawing his wand.

"It's Ginny...she's hurt. I figured your wife would be the best person to help her."

"Ginny? Ginny's hurt?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you what happened," Draco said, so Arthur sat down in the chair across from the young man.

"As you know, the Dark Lord has been trying to get to Potter. He found out that Potter and Granger are a couple now, and he's been targeting Granger ever since. However, since the beginning of the summer, another plan to get to Potter has been in motion, and I'm ashamed to say my family is involved in it. My cousin Romilda has always had a thing for Potter, and she was extremely jealous of Ginny when she and Harry dated at the end of the term. She got ahold of some of Ginny's hair, and she made a plan to disguise herself as Ginny through polyjuice. My father has been holding Ginny captive at our home in Wiltshire. Every night, my father has required me to take Romilda off Hogwarts grounds and apparate her back to our home, where she gets more polyjuice. I thought it was a stupid plan from the beginning, and I wanted to make sure Ginny was being at least decently cared for, so I fed her and talked to her while Romilda and my father dealt with polyjuice. The attack here when your son got married was Romilda's fault. She told Professor Snape about Potter and Granger being here. Nobody outside of my family, save the Dark Lord, knows of this tupid little stunt my cousin is pulling. She's been at Hogwarts this whole time pretending to be Ginny. Earlier when we were at home, she made me so angry that I stunned her. I didn't know what else to do, so I brought Ginny here. She's in her room, and your wife is treating her. I'm just sorry I didn't help her sooner," Draco said, hanging his head in shame.

The last thing Arthur Weasley had ever expected was to find Draco Malfoy in his kitchen apologizing for the mistreatment of his daughter. As shocking as it was, though, Arthur realized that he was sincere.

"I'll send an owl to Professor McGonagall. You can stay here for the night; I imagine your father is none too pleased with you right now."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Draco said, his shame growing even more at the kindness this man was bestowing upon him.

"Draco, there is still time to change. There's hope for you yet," Arthur said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I want to change, really I do...I just don't know if I can."

"I have faith in you Draco."

"Mum! Dad! We're heeeeeere!" Fred called, stumbling out of the fireplace. "Did you--what's the ferret doing here?" he asked accusingly.

"It's okay, Fred. Young Draco here has done this family a great service."

George came out of the fireplace quickly, running into Fred who was still in the same place. "Oi! Fred! What's the big idea?"

"Mum and Dad have a guest, George," Fred said, moving out of the way so his twin could see the table.

"What's he doing here?"

"Dunno. Dad seems to think he's done us a great service."

"Well if you don't consider saving your sister's life doing this family a service, I suppose he hasn't," Arthur said, folding his arms.

"Mr. Weasley, where's your bathroom?" Draco asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Up the stairs, first door on the right."

Draco took the steps two at a time.

Arthur turned to the twins, who were trying to hide behind Angelina and Alicia. "You two had better behave yourselves. He's been through a lot, and he's trying to change. If you say anything derogatory to him, I have a wealth of information on you two that I'm sure Alicia and Angelina would love to know."

"We'll play nice," Fred mumbled.

"Even if it kills us," Fred added.

Meanwhile, Draco was in the bathroom splashing cold water on his face. _What have I gotten myself into? I'm not going to be able to go home again. My father will kill me. The Dark Lord will kill me. How the hell am I supposed to get this stupid mark off? What's going to happen at school? I probably won't even be safe in my own common room anymore. And what about Romilda? She'll probably be expelled. I've basically alienated myself from all my friends and family in one act of defiance. I'd do it again though as long as I could help Ginny..._

"Draco?" came a voice from the otherside of the door.

He opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Weasley. How's Ginny?"

"She's just fine, dear. She's asking to see you."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"No, thank _you_ Draco. You saved my little girl," Molly said, gently laying a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I don't care what people have told you, or what you may have done in the past. You're a good boy, Draco Malfoy."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," he said, smiling for the first time all night. Then he did something that surprised them both--he hugged her. Molly was shocked, but she returned the hug and patted his back.

Draco knocked softly on Ginny's door. "Red?" he called, opening the door.

"Hi Malfoy," she said smiling. "I'm going to be okay. Thanks for that."

"It's the least I could do."

"You know, you're not as vile as I thought you were."

Draco laughed. "Thanks. I think."

"So what are you going to do now?" Ginny asked. "You probably can't go home."

"Your dad said I could stay here tonight. He's going to write to McGonagall, so I suppose I'll be back at school tomorrow. And after that, I don't know. I'm of age, so I can live alone. I guess I'll have to find a job somewhere, because I'm pretty sure my inheritance will be given to someone else now."

"So now you're just like the rest of us?" Ginny teased.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he laughed. "I really am sorry, you know," he said quietly. "For being so awful to you all these years. And your brother, and Potter, and Granger...I'm really not better than any of you. I never questioned anything my parents told me, I never bothered to think for myself. I'd like to start over, if you'll let me."

"I'd like that," Ginny said, smiling.

"You all need to know something," Professor McGonagall told the four Gryffindors and the lone Ravenclaw sitting in her office.

"Were there any Death Eater attacks? Was anyone hurt?" Harry asked.

"It's about Miss Weasley." 

"Has she done something else evil then?" Ron asked, eyes darkening.

"It turns out your sister was not behind those attacks, Mr. Weasley."

"But the Harry's legilimency hasn't been wrong yet," Luna said.

"Mr. Potter's legilimency was correct, Miss Lovegood. The only problem is that it wasn't Miss Weasley."

"You mean someone was using polyjuice to be Ginny?" Neville asked.

"Correct, Mr. Longbottom. While Miss Weasley was being held captive at Malfoy Manor, Romilda Vane was living life as Ginevra Weasley."

"Isn't she the one that tried to give you a love potion last year?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yes," Ron answered from her other side. "And I'd appreciate it if we never brought that up again."

"You said Ginny was at Malfoy Manor. Is she still there?" Luna asked.

"Fortunately, young Mr. Malfoy stunned Miss Vane and took Miss Weasley to the Burrow."

"Malfoy actually helped my sister? And he's at my HOUSE?" Ron looked slightly sick.

"Mr. Weasley, had it not been for Mr. Malfoy, your sister would probably be dead before long."

"His family probably isn't taking this well," Hermione said thoughtfully. "He must be going through so much."

"You're feeling bad for the ferret?" Ron asked. "After everything he's done to us?"

"People can change, Ron. And it sounds like he's taking a step in the right direction."

"The main problem is going to be Mr. Malfoy's living space. I have a feeling his fellow Slytherins will not be very forgiving."

"He can stay in our quarters, Professor," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked. "Hermione..."

"No Harry. He needs our help. If he's really reforming like it sounds, it would be beneficial for him to be around us. Fighting will solve nothing."

"Mr. Potter, if you object, I can find somewhere else for him."

"Can we have a trial?" Harry asked. "If it's not working out after a week, you can move him."

"That sounds okay," Hermione said. "Thank you for telling us, Professor McGonagall."

"You're welcome. I thought you all should know."

"I feel so bad for thinking it was actually Ginny," Luna said. "I hadn't expected her to be capable of such things, but it really did seem like it was her."

"I feel bad too, Lu, but now we know the truth. We'll have to do something nice for her," Hermione said.

"I have a question, Professor," Neville asked, brows knitted. "Where does Romilda Vane fit in? I mean, there's very little I would put past the Malfoys. But Romilda Vane? She's a Gryffindor."

"Her mother is Lucius Malfoy's sister," Professor McGonagall said, shaking her head. "I cannot believe a student would stoop to this level." Gazing at the five tired teens, she added, "You should probably return to your common rooms now."

"Good night Professor," they all called, as they made their way back to their rooms.


	25. Changes

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for the response to the last chapter! I really appreciate your reviews! Did you guys catch the _10 Things I Hate About You_ reference in the last chapter? I couldn't help myself, it just seemed to fit so well.

xo Allie

"Wait, WHAT?" Draco asked, slightly stunned.

"You'll be living in the Heads' quarters with Miss Granger and Mr. Potter," the Headmistress told him calmly.

"Do they know this?"

"It was Miss Granger's idea."

Draco didn't know what to say to that. "Will I need to get my things from the Slytherin dormitory?"

"That has already been taken care of. Mr. Potter is waiting in the entrance hall to take you to your new living space."

"Thank you ma'am," Draco said, rising to leave.

"No, thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for doing the right thing."

Draco gave her a small nod and walked out the door. When he arrived in the entrance hall, he saw Harry standing against the wall.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"I, er, appreciate you letting me do this."

"Yeah, well, I know what it's like to need to stay away from Death Eaters. Besides, it's Hermione you should be thanking. It was her idea." 

"I will."

"And we're all glad you saved Ginny. She's important to all of us."

"Us?"

"Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and myself."

"Luna...is she that Ravenclaw girl who keeps talking about Jargles or something?"

"Or something," Harry laughed.

"Okay, now you do realize that if I tell you the password, we're expecting you to keep it to yourself," Harry said, arriving at a portrait of the founders that served as the entrance to their common room.

"I know."

"Okay. The password is Moony, Padfoot and Prongs."

"All that is the password?"

"Yes," Harry said, climbing in the portrait hole.

"So am I crashing on the couch?" Draco asked.

"No, you'll be taking my room."

"So where are you--oh. With Granger."

"I realize that's probably a hard habit to break, but I'd appreciate it if you'd call her Hermione."

"It's not a big deal Harry," Hermione said, coming into the room.

"No, he's right. We're going to be living together, and I'm trying to start over. Thank you for letting me live here Hermione."

"You're welcome Draco," she said. "Your things are already in your room, and I'm sure Harry's already told you the password. We have rounds from ten to eleven every night, so you'll be on your own then. I'd suggest that you stay in here or only leave with someone else. Many of the Slytherins are pretty angry with you."

"I understand. Um, so what happened to Romilda?"

"She was expelled this morning," Harry said. "Your father came to pick her up."

"That can't be good."

"Try not to think about it too much. There's still classwork to worry about," Hermione said, as Harry went to answer a knock at the door. He found Ron, Luna, Neville and Susan Bones on the other side of the door.

"Hey guys," he said, allowing them to come in.

"Hi Malfoy," Ron said quietly.

"Hello Wea--I mean, hello Ron. Hi Neville, hello Susan. And I'm guessing you're Luna?" he asked the blonde.

"Yes, I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Draco Malfoy."

"I wanted to thank you for saving my sister," Ron said, shuffling awkwardly. "You didn't have to, but you did. And I really appreciate it."

"It needed to be done. I thought the whole thing was stupid anyway. I'm just sorry I waited so long to do anything about it. Your mother wanted me to tell you that Ginny's coming back next week."

"That's good."

"Well I need to take Susan back to Hufflepuff. I just wanted to stop by and welcome Malfoy to the upper floors of the castle."

"Thanks," Draco laughed.

"Bye everyone," Susan said as Neville dragged her out the door.

"Looks like Neville's got a little crush," Hermione smiled. "A Glancing at the clock, she said "Harry and I need to do rounds. Would you guys mind going with Draco if he wants to leave?"

"We'd be glad to," Luna said. Ron looked as if he'd rather not, but said nothing.

The next month passed surprisingly quickly. Draco had managed to avoid confrontation with the Slytherins by surrounding himself with members of Harry's inner circle, especially Ginny. Draco had always thought the fiery red-head was pretty, but had thought himself to be far above her. Now, he felt that he was beneath her. Ginny was kind and vivacious. She could be a little self-centered at times, but Draco himself had plenty of expertise in that area. And best of all, she forgave him. She forgave him for every crime he had committed against her, and she was grateful that he had rescued her, even if it had taken awhile. The only problem Draco had where Ginny was concerned was now that he had wanted to be worthy of her, he no longer felt that he was.

Neville and Susan had begun dating. Neville had never seemed happier, and Susan was enthusiastically welcomed into the group. Since Susan's closest friend, Hannah Abbott, had not returned to Hogwarts, Susan was glad for the companionship of Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Neville was glad that his girlfriend was so accepted among his friends.

Ron had gradually warmed up to Draco, though Luna's prodding had helped considerably. Strangely enough, Luna had taken considerably to Draco from the get-go, and Draco seemed equally taken with Luna. Although he found her to be quite odd, he found her quirks to be quite endearing, and anyone who saw them together would have thought they had been friends for years. Perhaps even more amazing, Ron felt no jealousy toward his girlfriend's newfound friendship.

Harry and Hermione were still going strong. They had told her parents about the engagement, and though they feared they were too young, they understood and supported the young couple's decision. Hermione enlisted the help of Luna, Ginny and Susan to help plan the wedding, a task which all four threw themselves into full-force. One morning, Harry found himself encouraging Hermione to go see Madam Pomfrey.

"Hermione, it's Wizard's Flu. She can give you something to make you better."

"I'll be fine, it's not that bad," she said, before rushing into the bathroom.

"Please, Hermione. Just go see her. It won't take long, and we have a double free period. I'll even let you skive off rounds to do your homework if you want."

"Fine, I'll go."

"I'm only asking you to because I love you and I want you to be healthy."

"I know you do. I'd kiss you, but I'm sure my breath is atrocious."

Harry laughed and kissed her on the head. "After you're better, you can kiss me all you want."

He walked her down to the infirmary, where they were greeted by Madam Pomfrey.

"And what can I do for you two today? You haven't injured yourself again, Mr. Potter?"

"It's me Madam Pomfrey. I've contracted Wizard's Flu."

"Very well. Please wait outside, Mr. Potter."

Harry went outside, where, ten minutes later, he was joined by Luna and Professor McGonogall.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"Good morning Professor. Good morning Luna."

"Hey Harry."

"What brings you to the infirmary?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Oh, Hermione's got Wizard's Flu. I'm just waiting for her."

The headmistress's eyebrows flew up, and she exchanged a glance with Luna.

"Well I do hope she gets to feeling better."

Suddenly, Hermione came out the door, ashen-faced.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, alarmed by her complexion.

"I don't have Wizard's Flu."

"Well that's good, right?"

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

"Wh--What?"

"We're going to have a baby," she said, tears welling in her eyes.

Harry embraced her tightly.

"Ah, this is excellent news," Professor McGonagall said, smiling. Harry and Hermione looked at her confused, while Luna smiled serenely.

"I think you should come to my office. It's time we discuss the rest of the prophecy."

Still to come: the return of Hermia, the rest of the prophecy, and reactions to the pregnancy.


End file.
